Déchirer
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Dan tekadnya.. Untuk menyatukan Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin kembali sebelum perceraian benar-benar merobek segalanya. HoMin ! DLDR! Please RnR!
1. Un

**Déchirer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin –TVXQ!**

 **MinWoo X MiMi –MiMi**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama(?)**

 **Warning(s):**

 **YAOI, TYPO(s), OOC, OC, AU, DLDR! HoMin! aneh, ide yang begitu absurd, susunan bahasa yang kurang, kosakata tidak memadai, beberapa kekeliruan, etc.**

 _Author's Note:_

 _Memutuskan untuk tidak jadi hengkang –labil_

 _Mempersembahkan FF yang dibuat berabad-abad yang lalu._

 _Diharapkan dapat menyentuh kalbu walau sebegitu anehnya FF ini._

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading! ^^**_

.

.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Hmm.."

"Kau mabuk lagi?"

".."

"Hei! Lihat aku! Jung!"

"Bisakah kau diam, Changmin!"

"Tidak! Jung Yunho, sudah berulang kali kubilang, jangan pernah kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk begini!"

"Bukan urusanmu! Jangan menghalangi jalanku, _pabbo_!"

" _YAH!_ JUNG YUNHO! KAU TIDUR DI SOFA MALAM INI!"

 _Blam!_

 _Buk!_

Ia menutup buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya dengan agak keras. Napasnya memburu dan tatapannya menajam, menuju pada langit-langit kamar dengan warna catnya yang putih pucat. Sangat tajam, sehingga bisa saja membuat langit-langit itu berlubang seketika. Kedua orang tuanya bertengkar lagi. Seperti biasa. Ia menggigit daging bagian dalam pipinya, berusaha keras mengontrol emosi yang sedang meluap dalam tubuh, hendak membuncah keluar rasanya. Sebenarnya ia kesal, mungkin bisa dibilang sangat kesal, namun perasaan khawatir mengalahkan kesalnya. Perasaan yang selalu muncul ketika teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar. Dihempaskannya dengan keras buku tebal tadi ke permukaan lantai beralas karpet, menciptakan suara debaman yang teredam. Wajahnya tak memasang ekspresi apapun walau sebenarnya ia kacau setengah mati.

Akhirnya, ia memaksakan diri bangun dari tempatnya berbaring, dengan decakan. Dirinya hendak menginjakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan, namun belum sempat ia melangkah, matanya terlebih dahulu menangkap wujud seonggok buku tebal yang tadi ia jadikan pelampiasan, sedang tergeletak payah di lantai. Memutar bola mata, Jung Minwoo, dirinya, mengambil buku itu, dan langsung saja ia hampiri sebuah rak dari kayu berukuran sedang, meletakkan si buku malang ke tempatnya semula. Ia menghela napas. Tak bisa ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Sesuatu yang berantakan.

Jemari lentiknya menyapu kulit beberapa buku yang memang sudah beristirahat disana, menyingkirkan debu yang menempel. Ia tersenyum kecil. Hal ini–maksudnya bersih-bersih, cukup menenangkan dirinya dan memadamkan sebagian emosi yang terus bergejolak dalam tubuh. Ia merupakan seorang yang mengidap apalah-itu-namanya, ' _Neat-freak'_. Yang pasti, ia akan merasa sangat bahagia, sangat bersemangat, saat sedang merapikan sesuatu. Dan bisa sangat terganggu ketika melihat sesuatu yang tidak tertata rapi.

Tentunya, 'penyakit' itu ia dapat dari sang Eomma.

Minwoo beranjak dari rak buku, kini berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan memutar kenopnya. Ia melangkah keluar dengan senandung kecil yang sangat merdu walau dengan volume sebegitu rendahnya. Ia terus menuruni tangga dan berjalan lagi. Sampailah ia pada ruangan kotak berukuran sedang. Orang-orang menyebutnya dapur, namun menurutnya, ruangan itulah tempat dimana harta karun dapat ditemukan dan atau dihasilkan. Harta karun berupa makanan maksudnya. Cinta pertamanya. Tak dapat diragukan lagi jika ruangan itu menjadi ruangan favoritnya di urutan pertama, bahkan kamar nyamannya saja kalah.

Ketika sampai di meja makan, meliriklah ia sejenak melalui ekor mata pada sesosok pria berusia tiga puluhan. Pria yang terduduk di salah satu dari enam kursi. Tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa peduli, ia menghidangkan dirinya sendiri sekotak susu putih yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari es. Tak melupakan pandangan bagai bertemu kembali dengan pasangan setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah yang ia lontarkan pada lemari es tersebut. Diteguknya si cairan berwarna putih segelintir, lalu segera menutup pintu lemari pendingin. Setelahnya, ia mendudukkan bokong pada kursi, tepat sekali di samping kanan sang pria yang masih menyembunyikan wajah di dalam lipatan tangan. Pria itu, ayahnya.

" _Okaeri_ , Appa," bisiknya pelan, meneguk susunya sekali lagi. Matanya tak melirik sang ayah. Tak menginginkan balasan pula. Ia saja tidak tahu menahu orang itu masih sadar atau sudah tenggelam tertelan bunga tidur.

"Hmm.." gumam ayahnya sebagai balasan.

Ia mendengus. Masih sadar rupanya.

"Ugh.. aku.. sangat lelah," Jung Yunho, si pria tiga puluhan itu, menolehkan kepala ke arah anak semata wayangnya yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Ia mengulas senyum simpul. Wajahnya nampak memerah, entah karena pantulan warna kain taplak meja atau karena mabuk. Kalau keduanya, sungguh sangat sempurna merahnya. "Tidak.. bisa.." ia terbatuk, menutup mata kembali. "Tidur nyenyak,"

Minwoo menatap wajah ayahnya dengan iba. Ia mengulurkan tangan perlahan, meraih pelipis sang ayah dengan jemari, lalu memijat lembut, menciptakan lenguhan lega dari bibir Yunho. Ia membentuk seringaian. Dasar si ayah bodoh. Sangat keras kepala. Kalau saja pria tua ini tidak pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, pasti pria tua yang satunya lagi akan dengan senang hati memijat suaminya, mengucap kata gombal-gembel mesra, menghangatkan tempat tidur sampai keduanya terlelap. " _Pabbo_ , Appa.." bisiknya sangat pelan, mengumpat halus.

Dan seketika itu, ia pun mendecak jijik saat air liur keluar perlahan dari belahan bibir Yunho yang terbuka, dan lebih geli lagi ketika pria itu mengelap liur dengan lengan kemeja. Jorok sekali. Setelahnya, karena merasa sama sekali tidak salah, toh, memang menurutnya ia tidak salah, Yunho kembali menikmati pijatan lembut dari anaknya.

" _Yah_! Appa! Kau jorok sekali!" umpat Minwoo. Bukan salahnya yang suka sekali mengumpat orang tua, memang orang itu yang sepertinya bangga sekali mengoleksi umpatan.

Yunho hanya cengengesan dengan mata tertutup. Meracau tidak jelas. Alkohol masih mendominasi. Ketika membuka mata, cengengesannya hilang, ekspresi terganti dengan bibir yang membentuk rengutan. Ia memajukan bibir, agak konyol. "Minwoo-ya,"

"Hm?" Minwoo hanya menggumam. Bahkan pemuda itu tak tahu ayahnya memanggilnya sungguhan atau hanya merupakan racauan tanpa makna orang-orang yang otaknya terenggut kuasa alkohol.

"Eomma-mu itu jahat sekali," Yunho makin memajukan bibirnya, otaknya memutar wajah marah Changmin yang walaupun terlihat seksi namun mematikan. "Dengan sangat tega membiarkan suaminya yang kelelahan seperti ini untuk tidur di luar.. tanpa dekapan.. tanpa kehangatan.. _hmmp_ ,"

Minwoo menyentil mulut Yunho yang maju dengan sangat tidak elit, lalu berakhir dengan karma karena ia jadi terkena liur ayahnya yang menjijikkan, pekat berbau alkohol. " _Yah_! Itu salahmu sendiri, kan,"

Yunho yang mabuk nampaknya tidak sadar telah disentil oleh anaknya sendiri. Mungkin kalau ia dalam kondisi sepenuhnya sadar, ia akan menghukum Minwoo dengan menyembunyikan peralatan gambarnya selama sebulan, bahkan lebih, karena telah melanggar norma dan adat anak pada orang tuanya. Ia menepis tangan Minwoo yang masih bertengger di pelipisnya –yang sedang memijat, mengisyaratkan anak itu untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku hanya mabuk sedikit,"

Minwoo memutar bola mata. 'Apanya yang sedikit?' batinnya. "Sama saja, kan?"

"Pokoknya hanya sedikit, Minwoo-ya.. Eomma-mu itu sangat berlebihan," Yunho menguap. Matanya sudah sangat merah. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajah di dalam lipatan tangan, menutup mata rapat-rapat. "Padahal dirinya juga sering mabuk-mabukkan. Kau tahu, kan, kalau dia itu peminum handal? Dasar kau, Changdol! Akan kutandingi kekuatan minummu suatu saat nanti! Lebih dari saat aku mengalahkanmu di ranjang! _Akh_.. Betapa menyebalkannya kau, Changminnie..." mulai meracau lagi, memberi jeda. " _Hngh_.. _But, I looove you so much,_ Changmin-aaah..." lenguhnya teredam, sebelum akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah dengkuran keras.

Memutar bola mata sekali lagi, Minwoo terkekeh geli atas tingkah aneh ayahnya. Ia terheran pada Yunho yang masih sempat mengucap kata cinta sebelum tak sadarkan diri. Ia yakin ayahnya memang sangat mencintai Changmin, ayahnya yang satu lagi (namun ia lebih menyukai memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'Eomma').

Sekonyong-konyong ia teringat akan susunya yang terbengkalai, Minwoo langsung meneguk cairan dalam bungkus kotak itu sampai tetes terakhir. Saat hendak mengusap noda susu putih yang tercipta di sekitar bibirnya, sebuah suara familiar yang tiba-tiba menggelegar langsung menggetarkan dadanya.

"Jangan usap mulut kotormu dengan lengan baju, Jung Minwoo!" suara itu berkata.

Kepala Minwoo menoleh ke asal suara, dari ruang tengah. Itu Changmin, eomma-nya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepala gugup sembari tersenyum kikuk. Hampir saja. "M-maafkan aku, Eomma.. takkan terulang," sumpahnya.

Ia merinding merasakan sepasang mata _Bambi_ Changmin menatapnya tajam. Tatapan mata yang seakan menusuk jantungnya. Tak elak ia terkejut saat pria itu meraih selembar tisu dari meja makan, berjalan mendekatinya untuk mengelap mulutnya yang bercecer susu dengan agak kasar, namun masih sarat akan perhatian dan kasih. Umurnya hendak memasuki tujuh belas dan masih diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia ingin protes, tapi merasa maklum dengan perhatian Changmin.

"Kalau kau mengulanginya, nasibmu akan sama seperti 'beruang' yang satu itu!" seru Changmin dengan nada penuh ancaman. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Minwoo menuju suaminya, yang walau semenyebalkan apapun orang itu, takkan pernah bisa ia benci. " _Aigo_ ," serunya frustasi menatap Yunho yang tertidur dengan sangat berantakan tersebut. "Pantas saja kucari kau di ruang tengah tidak nampak. Ternyata di sini. Dasar orang bodoh!" umpatnya dengan decakan, berkacak pinggang.

"Ia sudah seperti itu sejak tadi," ungkap Minwoo, mengangkat bahu. Ia melempar karton susunya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Kotak yang mendarat sempurna ke dalamnya.

Changmin menurunkan 'barang bawaan' yang ia genggam sedari tadi dengan satu tangan. Barang bawaan yang berupa sebuah bantal dan sehelai selimut tebal. Ia mendekati Yunho yang tak menampakkan wajah. "Sudah tidur?" tanyanya pada Minwoo sembari menunjuk kepala Yunho.

Minwoo hanya mengangguk. Lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu.

" _Mendokusei_ ," pria berparas manis itu mengacak helaian surai legam Yunho. "Aku kan bilang tidur di sofa, bukan di meja makan, hyung," ia berbincang pada Yunho yang tentu saja hanya menjawab dengan dengkuran. "Kalau seperti ini kau bisa menyakiti tubuhmu. Hei! Hei, hyung! Bangunlah sebentar.." Changmin menyenggol-nyenggol lengan atas Yunho dengan tangannya, sedikit menggoyangnya.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi, sayang,"

Changmin dan Minwoo memutar bola mata berbarengan.

"Tidak, sayang. Ayo cepat bangun! Mari.. kuantar kau ke sofa,"

Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan wajahdari lipatan tangan, membuka mata. Ia melongok Changmin yang menatapnya " _Aigo_ , masih berlakukah hukumanku?" tanyanya dengan mata sepertiga terbuka, merengut. Masih ingat dengan hukumannya ternyata. Setelahnya, ia kembali menutup wajah dan mata. Malas bangkit.

"Tentu saja!" Changmin meninggikan nada bicara. Kali ini, ia mencoba mengangkat berat tubuh Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga, namun badan lemas Yunho sungguh membuatnya tidak berdaya untuk menggerakkan badan tersebut barang satu inchi. Bukannya tidak kuat, hanya saja sepertinya Yunho tak ingin pindah. "Hyuuung.. ayolah," pintanya.

Mata Yunho masih menutup. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan, ia berdiri sambil mengangguk, entah sadar atau tidak. Namun bukannya berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk tidur di sofa sebagai pelaksanaan hukuman, ia malah menangkap tubuh Changmin yang berada di sampingnya, mendekap dengan sangat erat.

" _Yah_! Lepaskan aku!" protes Changmin yang terkejut. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk menjauh, juga melempar tatapan permintaan tolong pada anaknya yang sejak tadi hanya terduduk sembari memperhatikan pertunjukkan yang diperankan olehnya dan Yunho.

Minwoo hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia mengabaikan Changmin yang sepertinya akan menjadi santapan sang ayah. Malas sekali jika harus berurusan dengan Yunho itu.

"Minwoo-ya! Bantu Eomma-mu ini! Hei! S-sialan kau! Jung Yunho!"

" _I love you_ , Changminnie. Maafkan aku, ya?" gumam Yunho yang sepertinya setengah sadar. Ia melonggarkan dekapannya pada Changmin hanya untuk meraih dagu pria manis itu, menariknya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir ranum sang pujaan hati. Ia mencumbu dua belah bibir itu dengan hikmad, menempel penuh bagai bongkah _puzzle_ yang bertemu pasangannya.

Changmin terperangah tentu saja. Ciuman orang itu memang memabukkan. Ia saja hanyut seketika, tak ingin lepas, ingin membalas. Namun pahit memang, ia sadar saat ini mereka bukan di tempat yang tepat. Bukan pula di waktu yang tepat. Pun ingatannya yang berbisik akan eksistensi anak semata wayangnya yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, menjadi penonton, membuatnya kian tertohok. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yunho, apa daya ia gagal. Ia merutuk dalam hati pada dirinya, menahan malu sudah memberikan pertunjukkan tidak senonoh pada mata polos anaknya.

Wajah Minwoo boleh saja bersemu, namun tetap saja ia menonton dua sejoli yang mengumbar adegan tidak sehat di hadapannya itu. Melihat orang tuanya berinteraksi adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya, termasuk berinteraksi dengan cara seperti yang satu itu. Ia sangat tahu pula melihat, apalagi menonton orang tuanya sendiri berciuman bibir adalah hal yang aneh, namun terus saja ia membuka mata lebar-lebar. Lucu juga. Lagipula hanya berciuman. Saat dirinya berusia tiga belas, ia bahkan pernah melihat orang tuanya melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Secara tidak sengaja tentunya. Memang dasar orang tua ceroboh yang saking kalapnya oleh napsu sampai-sampai melakukan hal 'itu' di sofa ruang tamu, tanpa sadar anak semata wayang mereka yang baru turun tangga untuk mengambil segelas air menatap polos di balik gorden dengan wajah merah, mata membelalak, mulut menganga lebar, dan seluruh raga yang membeku total. Malam sial baginya.

" _A-aahh_.." Changmin mendesah secara refleks, akibat ulah dari tangan kurang ajar Yunho yang meremas kedua bongkahan bokongnya tepat setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah merah maksimal. Dalam hati ia merutuk lagi, dengan gamblangnya memperdengarkan anaknya yang masih polos itu suara desahannya. Dan jangan lupa semerta merta merutuki suaminya yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara terlarang tersebut. Pun merutuki Minwoo pula yang nyatanya masih setia duduk di kursi meja makan, menonton dengan mata _Bambi_ yang mengedip polos menerawang. Takutlah ia sifat mesumnya dan Yunho menurun pada anak itu.

Minwoo terbatuk. Tersedak saliva sendiri. Seketika tersadar telinganya telah ternodai suara desahan eomma sendiri, dan otaknya pun sudah dapat memprediksikan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia harapkan akan terjadi jika ia tidak segera angkat kaki dan mengurung diri di kamar dengan _Headphone_ bervolume penuh di telinga.

"Minwoo-ya,"

Ia mendengar suara Changmin yang memilukan, memanggilnya sebelum sempat ia menggerakkan kaki. Menolehlah ia, untuk mendapati Changmin yang masih berada dalam cengkraman maut Yunho yang anehnya hanya diam dalam posisinya. Kapan pertunjukkan dengan level selanjutnya akan dimulai. "Hmm?"

Changmin melingkarkan tangannya yang kini bebas pada tubuh besar Yunho, kemudian tersenyum kikuk pada Minwoo, gelagatnya seperti sedang menahan beban. "Bisa kau bantu aku? Appa-mu pingsan di tubuhku dan sekarang aku tidak bisa bergerak tanpa menjatuhkan 'beruang tidur' ini.." ucap Changmin dengan senyum masam.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia memutar bola mata malam ini. Yang jelas, ia turut bangkit dan membantu Eomma tercinta menggotong Yunho sampai ke ruang tengah untuk dibaringkan ke sofa. Setelah mengerahkan tenaga, ia pun berdiri mematung dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, kembali memperhatikan orang tuanya. Kali ini, seorang Changmin sedang membenarkan posisi tidur Yunho sampai sebenar-benarnya, menata tangan dan tungkai serta leher sampai dalam posisi nyaman agar tidurnya nyenyak dan esok pagi tak ada keluhan 'salah tidur'. Setelahnya, Changmin beranjak sebentar menuju dapur –teringat sesuatu, saat pria semampai itu kembali, sebuah bantal dan sehelai selimut yang tadi ia bawa sudah berada dalam dekapan. Dengan sepenuh hati menempatkan dua benda empuk itu pada Yunho yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Nah! Akhirnya, bisa juga menaklukan sang 'beruang," ujar Changmin bangga, mengecup hidung Yunho.

Minwoo terdiam. Mengapa kedua orang tuanya ini senang sekali memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama binatang.

Changmin kini menatap Minwoo yang menatapnya balik. Senyuman lembut penuh kasih sayang terlontar. Ia mendekati anaknya, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak surai madu di kepala Minwoo yang ternyata tingginya sudah mencapai dada walau usianya baru enam belas. Anak itu menepis tangannya dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Changmin tertawa. Ia paham betul Minwoo tak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Namun rasa gemas pada sang anak tak ayal membuatnya selalu memperlakukannya seperti sewaktu Minwoo masih berumur tak lebih dari lima tahun. Dikecupnya pipi gembil anak itu. Singkat, namun meninggalkan jejak basah. Terkikiklah ia melihat sang anak yang langsung mengelap pipi bekas kecupannya.

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Minwoo. Tidurlah.. besok eomma belikan alat gambar karena telah membantu eomma malam ini, oke?"

Minwoo mengangguk antusias dengan mata berbinar. Dan setelahnya sadar ternyata memang dirinya masih seperti anak kecil.

.

.

"Minwoo! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Minwoo membuka mata sedikit ketika teriakan bernada tinggi milik Changmin merasuk gendang telinga. Langsung ia singkap gelungan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh. Ia terduduk, mengerjapkan mata untuk mencari fokus sekaligus mengumpulkan nyawa.

" _Coming, mom_!" teriaknya membalas Changmin. Ia beranjak segera dari ranjang dengan tak lupa merapikannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah semua rapi, ia berlari kecil menuju dapur yang berada di lantai bawah.

Minwoo menatap punggung eomma-nya yang tengah membasuh peralatan masak di wastafel. Ingin sekali ia mendekat ke arah orang itu, memerangkap pinggang ramping Changmin dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, sekadar melampiaskan rasa cinta pada sang eomma berkat jasa yang telah pria itu limpahkan padanya selama ini. Namun ia mengurungkan niat. Otak di kepala batunya menuntut untuk tak melakukan. Ia sudah besar dan menjaga gengsi jika harus melakukan hal itu pada Changmin. Tak ingin ia dicerca godaan sepanjang hari dari Changmin.

Sadar akan kehadiran seseorang, Changmin mematikan keran dan menoleh ke belakang. Alisnya naik satu ketika melihat anaknya yang tengah terbengong dengan wajah berkerut menatap punggungnya. Ia terkekeh. "Hei, Minnie!" sahutnya, seketika membangunkan Minwoo dari entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Kenapa bengong begitu? Duduk dan makan. Sekolahmu dimulai satu setengah jam lagi dan aku yakin kau belum menyiapkan segalanya, bukan?" jelasnya, kembali memutar keran air, melanjutkan kegiatan mencucinya yang sempat tertunda.

Minwoo terkesiap. Benar sekali kata Changmin. Belum sempat ia menyiapkan segala apa yang akan ia bawa ke sekolah. Ia menghela napas, segera menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Dihirupnya aroma masakan buatan tangan terampil Changmin yang tersaji. _Omelet_ sayur, tak lupa segelas susu yang selalu hadir di saat sarapan. Tak dapat diragukan lagi mengapa tingginya bisa diatas rata-rata tinggi anak seumurannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Selalu dirinya menyukai masakan Changmin walau sesederhana apapun masakan itu.

Changmin mendengus, mematikan keran setelah selesai mencuci. Ia mengelap tangan di selembar serbet, berjalan ke arah Minwoo yang sudah mulai makan dengan lahap. Sangat lahap. Ia mengernyit. "Dasar. Sama saja kau dengan ayahmu itu. Hei, pelan-pelan saja, nanti tersedak," ia mengomel sembari mengacak surai madu Minwoo.

Minwoo mengangguk pelan, mendengus risih, menepis tangan Changmin di kepalanya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_!" seru seseorang dari luar dapur.

Changmin dan Minwoo mengangkat kepala. Jung Yunho dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya, tanpa sehelai benang di bagian atas tubuh, berjalan gontai menuju meja makan. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah bangun tidur sang pria tampan itu kendati tangannya memijat kepala sendiri. Ia duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang berada di samping Minwoo tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Changmin dan tatapan jijik dari Minwoo.

"Astaga, Yunho. Jangan telanjang begitu!" Changmin meneriaki si Jung senior.

Yunho menatapnya memelas. "Oh ayolah, aku baru bangun dengan pening di kepala dan kau malah meneriakiku? Jahat sekali kau, _yeobo_ ," ia merengut.

Dengan kesal, Changmin mencubit pipi Yunho, menarik kulit elastis itu sampai keregangan maksimal. "Kau merusak pemandangan, kau tahu itu, huh?"

"Aduh, aduh! Min-ah! Maafkan aku. Hei! Lepaskan cubitanmu! Sakit sekali!"

Changmin menyeringai, segera melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Yunho, mengganti dengan kecupan. Ia tergelak ketika melihat pipi si Jung senior itu memerah, karena cubitan. "Terserahmu, lah," ia yang sedari tadi berdiri langsung mengambil posisi setelah suaminya datang, mendudukkan diri di kursi makan yang letaknya tepat berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Cengiran kekanakkan merekah indah di mulut Yunho walau nyeri terasa menyengat di pipi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk meraih tangan Changmin yang hendak mengambil sendok, mendekatkan wajah menuju wajah Changmin dengan susah payah karena terhalang meja, membalas kecupan Changmin tadi. Namun bedanya, ia membalas dengan kecupan di bibir. Menambah embel-embel ' _morning kiss'_ ketika Changmin menggeram murka. Dan tiba-tiba, keduanya tertawa lepas begitu saja.

Minwoo memutar bola mata menyaksikan kebodohan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

"Minwoo-ya?"

Seorang Jung Minwoo terpaksa mengangkat wajah. Ia meraung sebal ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik seseorang. Mata yang sangat familiar. Mata bulat dengan sinarnya yang polos. Mata dengan empu seorang gadis yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Saking menyebalkan, Minwoo sampai tak ingin menatap mata itu barang tiga detik. Ia dengan acuh melanjutkan kegiatannya menggores permukaan putih kertas dengan ujung pensilnya yang teraut sempurna.

"Hei, Minwoo-ya!" suara lengkingan gadis itu hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

Ia mendecak, tetap mengacuhkan gadis lugu itu.

"Minwoo-ya.." sang gadis mengalah, merengut lucu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Minwoo. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu.." ucapnya dengan bibir dimajukan yang dapat membuat para pria luluh, pengecualian untuk Minwoo. Dirinya bergelayut manja di lengan Minwoo, membuat sang pemilik berteriak histeris karena sketsanya yang hampir selesai kini tercoret.

"Astaga! Mimi-ya! Menjauh dariku! Kau sudah membuat tanganku mencoret sketsaku sendiri!" seru Minwoo panik. Agak berlebihan. Untung saja kelas sudah usai.

Park Mimi, si gadis tersebut, memutar bola matanya. "Apakah kau sudah mengetahui produk baru berupa sebuah benda kecil yang terbuat dari karet bernama 'penghapus', Minwoo-ya?" tanyanya penuh sarkas pada Minwoo, mendecak. "Produk itu sudah mendunia sekarang. Bahkan, koperasi sekolah kita pun sudah menyetok barang itu. Kau mau aku membelikannya untukmu?" ia menatap Minwoo dengan pandangannya yang oh-sangat-tak-berdosa.

Minwoo mendelik. "Tidak, Mimi-ya, terimakasih," ucapnya, tersenyum kecut. "Aku sudah punya. _Taadaa_!" ia meraih sebuah penghapus, menggoyangkan benda berbentuk balok tersebut di depan wajah Mimi yang bertambah jengkel. Ia lalu menghapus coretan akibat tersenggol Mimi tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Mimi menghela napas, bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening, ia pun memajukan bibir kembali karena diacuhkan oleh Minwoo yang nampak sibuk sekali dengan sketsanya, mungkin menganggapnya seperti angin lewat. Atau sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ia ada. Tak tahan, ia pun menyenggol lengan Minwoo lagi. Bibir merahnya mengembang sempurna mendengar Minwoo yang kembali memprotes.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menggangguku, sih?" decak Minwoo frustasi. Akhirnya, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. _Mood_ melayang sudah. Disingkirkannya barang-barang menggambar kesayangan miliknya. Ia menatap sang gadis yang sedang tersenyum tanpa alasan di sampingnya dengan pandangan sangat menghakimi.

"Karena aku ingin kau memperhatikanku, Minwoo-ya!" jawab sang gadis tanpa keraguan. "Aku menyukaimu!"

Pipi Minwoo bersemu. Gadis itu dengan gamblangnya menyatakan perasaan, membuatnya malu tanpa sebab. Ia menghela napas, mengusap wajah. "Terserah apa katamu. Sebenarnya kau mau apa mendatangiku di jam ini? Kau tahu sendiri ini sudah jam pulang, pun sekolah sudah sepi. Mengapa tidak pulang saja?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Mimi. Terlihat sumringah."Tentu saja aku menunggumu, Minwoo-ya! Ayo kita pulang bersama!"

Minwoo menghembuskan napas sekali lagi. Dasar gadis aneh. Ada saja murid seperti ini di sekolahnya. Terpaksa, ia harus menuruti pinta gadis mungil yang walaupun lugu namun sangat keras kepala itu. Segera ia merapikan barang-barangnya, memasukkan semua ke dalam tas tanpa secuil pun tertinggal. Ketika ia melongok jendela, ternyata sudah gelap sekali dan matahari hampir tumbang. Dalam hati ia mendecak kagum pada gadis itu yang sudah menunggunya. Bayangkan saja, dari bel pulang sekolah sampai sekarang itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. "Baiklah, mari biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang. Karena aku laki-laki yang cukup baik dan _gentle_ untuk tidak membiarkan seorang gadis polos nan bodoh seperti dirimu untuk pulang larut sendirian. Itu sangat berbahaya,"

Tanpa mengindahkan kata 'bodoh', Mimi berseru riang. "Yay! Terimakasih, 'oppa'!"

Minwoo merenggut jemari Mimi, menarik –atau lebih tepatnya menyeret, gadis itu langsung menuju keluar kelas. Tak lupa ia mematikan pendingin ruangan dan lampu-lampu yang tadinya menyala sebelum ditinggalkan. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka di koridor yang agak mencekam, Mimi berusaha membuat lelucon-lelucon untuk membuatnya tertawa, namun sepertinya gagal karena pada akhirnya hanya gadis itu yang tertawa-tawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak tertawa, Minwoo-ya?!" protes Mimi. Tak rela Minwoo tidak memberikan apresiasi terhadap leluconnya yang susah payah ia persiapkan. Mendengar pun sepertinya tidak.

"Apakah aku harus tertawa?" tanya Minwoo malas. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk sekadar mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Hei! Bahkan teman-temanku semua tertawa akan lelucon yang tadi kuceritakan padamu!"

Minwoo mengernyit. "Ha-ha-ha,"

Mimi memajukan bibir. Memang sangat sulit mendapatkan perhatian dari Sang Raja Es, Jung Minwoo ini. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya sikap dingin Minwoo ini didapat orang itu dari mana. Orang tua Minwoo, Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin seingatnya nampak sangat ramah dan sering sekali tersenyum semerta-merta tertawa lepas ketika ia mengunjungi rumah Minwoo tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu. Ia hanya berniat mengembalikan buku sketsa Minwoo yang tertinggal saat itu. Dan ia sangat terkejut mendapati kedua orang tua Minwoo yang ternyata pria. Namun sungguh ia tidak peduli. Mereka sangat ramah, terlihat pula saling mencintai satu sama lain, membuat hatinya yang sensitif meleleh seketika. Dirinya dan Changmin juga cepat sekali akrab karena obrolan singkat mereka yang menyangkut _fashion_. Tidak, ia tak begitu mendalami _fashion_ , tapi sebagai seorang wanita pastilah ia harus tahu menahu menyangkut hal tersebut. Sebelumnya dirinya tidak tahu pemuda pendiam itu memiliki seorang ayah merangkap posisi ibu yang merupakan _designer_ sekaligus model ternama di Jepang, tentu keahlian Minwoo menggambar didapat dari ayahnya itu. Ia selalu mengapresiasi semua karya-karya Changmin yang orang itu tunjukkan padanya dengan senang hati. Orang itu juga memiliki wajah yang manis, tampan dan cantik sekaligus. Gayanya anggun sekali. Matanya seperti tokoh _Bambi_ dan bibirnya berbentuk unik, sama persis dengan milik Minwoo. Rasanya, Mimi akan jatuh cinta pada ayah dari Minwoo itu dan melupakan perasaannya pada si pemuda begitu saja, itu bisa saja terjadi kalau ayah Minwoo yang satu lagi tidak datang dengan mata elang yang menatap tajam. Walau sedikit takut, tapi ternyata ayah yang posisinya benar-benar sebagai ayah dari Minwoo itu memiliki hati emas juga. Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin adalah orang tua impian. Sepertinya hidupnya akan bahagia jika ia menikah dengan Minwoo dan memiliki mertua seperti mereka. Masih saja ia berharap pada pemuda itu.

Dahi Minwoo berkerut, sedari tadi ia memerhatikan Mimi yang terbengong. Entah tenggelam dalam khayalan macam apa. Ia hanya berharap khayalan liar sang gadis bukan menyangkut dirinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, dan seperti yang ia duga, Mimi yang tidak sadar terus berjalan tanpa sadar ia meninggalkan Minwoo di belakang.

Minwoo menahan tawa, tetap membiarkan Mimi yang belum sadar sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Hei, Mimi-ya!" serunya ketika dirasa Mimi sudah berjalan jauh. Tidak sadar jua gadis itu.

Mimi terlonjak. Seketika terpelanting dari alam bawah sadar. Ia melihat sekeliling, tidak menemukan Minwoo. Paniklah ia. Sepertinya dirinya melamun terlalu lama. Bodoh sekali. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata pemuda itu sedang berdiri, jaraknya sangat jauh di belakang dari tempatnya berdiri. "Astaga! Minwoo-ya!" ia segera berbalik, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri pujaan hatinya.

Minwoo mendengus. "Dasar bodoh,"

"Astaga, aku melamun, ya?" Mimi memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pukuli kepalamu itu, nanti tambah bodoh,"

"Hei! Jangan mengataiku! Aku peringkat dua setelahmu di satu angkatan, tahu!"

Minwoo menggaet tangan Mimi, merasa tak ada guna bertengkar di bawah sinar mentari yang sudah pudar. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah melintasi pagar sekolah, kini berada di luar bangunan tersebut. Ia menarik Mimi untuk segera berjalan lagi. Tak peduli dengan pekikan girang gadis itu yang senang sekali ditarik-tarik olehnya. Sebenarnya rumah mereka tak sepenuhnya searah, sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah di persimpangan.

Dalam keheningan, Mimi sekonyong-konyong bertanya dengan wajah bersinar. "Minwoo-ya.. bagaimana keadaan Yunho-ahjusshi dan Changmin-ahjusshi?"

Minwoo mendelik. "Hmm. Baik," jawabnya singkat. Pikirannya langsung menerawang saat ia mendapati gadis itu berada di rumahnya, bercengkrama asik dengan orang tuanya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Sepertinya Mimi penguntit sejati. Namun sudahlah, pada akhirnya ia berterima kasih pada Mimi karena telah mengantar buku sketsanya yang tertinggal.

Mimi menyenggol lengannya. "Oh ayolah.. apa mereka romantis seperti biasanya?" tanyanya lagi, dengan kerlingan.

"Huh? Seperti biasanya? Kau hanya melihat mereka sekali, kan, Mimi-ya?"

"Uhm.. benar. Tapi, aku yakin mereka selalu seperti itu, bukan? Selalu manis dan romantis. Mereka itu pasangan yang sempurna dan sangat cocok sekali. Membuat iri," Mimi sudah bertingkah seperti penggemar wanita penuh fanatisme.

"Ah.. tidak juga,"

"Benarkah?"

Minwoo tidak yakin akan menceritakannya, namun ia yakin Mimi bukan tipe orang yang buruk, yang suka mengumbar-umbar sesuatu. Walau hanya segelintir, nampaknya Minwoo sudah dapat menaruh kepercayaan pada gadis mungil itu. Ia mengantongkan kedua tangan, mata menatap lurus ke depan. "Mereka itu selalu bertengkar. Sering sekali,"

Mata Mimi terbelalak. "Wow.. aku tidak percaya itu! Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan akur yang tidak pernah bertengkar, sekadar berkata kasar saja mustahil. Pun aku yakin saat mereka 'membuatmu', pasti penuh tebaran cinta dan kasih di dalam ruangan, jadilah yang tercipta adalah _masterpiece_ seperti dirimu,"

Tangan Minwoo dengan mudahnya mendorong lengan Mimi, sedikit tak percaya gadis polos itu berkata hal yang sama sekali tidak polos. "Percayalah.. mereka sangat sering bertengkar,"

Mimi terdiam, menunggu Minwoo mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Ehm.. aku jadi agak takut,"

Mimi mendongak mencoba mencari mata Minwoo. "Takut apa?"

Senyuman tidak nyaman tergores di bibir Minwoo. "Takut.. Takut jika suatu saat nanti.. mereka akan berpisah,"

Mimi terkesiap. "..bercerai, maksudmu?"

Minwoo mengangguk.

Mimi tersenyum simpul, kemudian menepuk punggung Minwoo agak keras. "Aku yakin mereka tidak akan berpisah. Mereka tak mampu! Kau hidup dengan mereka, bukan? Apa kau pernah memperhatikan cara mereka memandang satu sama lain? Ya Tuhan, Minwoo. Orang tuamu itu sungguh sangat mencintai satu sama lain! Percayalah padaku mereka takkan pernah berpisah!"

Minwoo menghela napas. "Ya, kuharap begitu,"

"Minwoo-ya,"

"Hm?"

"Namun jikalau suatu saat nanti, dan sungguh demi apapun kuharap saat itu takkan pernah ada.. mereka mencapai batas mereka dan tak dapat berpikir rasional. Lalu hendak bergerak menuju pengadilan untuk menuntut sebuah perceraian.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Minwoo nampak menerawang, tak ingin membayangkan hal yang ia benci. "Hmm.. tentu saja aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku,"

"A-apa?"

Tawa Minwoo terlotar, dengan sedikit air mata. "Karena saat itu takkan pernah ada,"

Pipi Mimi bersemu karena kesal bercampur malu. "Ya! Jangan mempermainkanku! Aku serius!"

Minwoo menerawang sekali lagi. "Siapa yang mau hal buruk yang selalu dibenci seorang anak itu terjadi pada orang tuanya? Tentu saja dengan cara apapun, bagaimana pun, aku akan mencegah mereka. Takkan kumaafkan diriku sendiri jika mereka berhasil memotong tali yang mereka ikat sendiri pada satu sama lain,"

Mimi hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

Dan Minwoo sekali lagi berharap saat itu takkan pernah ada.

.

.

Minwoo berdiri terpaku di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri. Terkunci. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk, namun takut kalau sang Eomma sedang beristirahat dan akhirnya ia jadi pengganggu. Langit sudah gelap sekarang. Mungkin saat ini pukul delapan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengantar Mimi kerumahnya terlebih dahulu tadi karena takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada gadis itu. Tak menyangka dirinya akhirnya menjadi korban tarikkan dari ibunda sang gadis untuk makan malam. Ia sudah menghubungi Changmin, meminta ijin dan mengirim pesan untuk tidak menungguinya. Ia teringat sesuatu, mengeluarkan kunci cadangan rumah dari sakunya. Secara perlahan, dimasukkannya kunci tersebut ke lubang, memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan pelan ke dalam. Seperti biasa, selalu sepi.

Ketika melewati ruang tengah, ia mendapati sang Eomma yang tengah tertidur. Benar saja. Changmin dengan kepala bertengger di atas meja dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia mendekati sosok itu, mengangguk mengerti, tahu betul Changmin sedang merancang busana _project_ -nya sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Karena ia lelah, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyelimuti Changmin dengan selimut tipis, tanpa merapikan meja yang sangat berantakan. Tak tega jika ia membangunkan orang itu, bisa-bisa Changmin malah menolak untuk tidur kembali, lebih memilih bergadang sampai pagi berkutat dengan pensil dan kertas. Ia tersenyum kecil, mengecup pipi Changmin, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia segera membersihkan badan sekelebat lalu turun lagi menuju dapur, menghampiri lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sekotak susu. Ia duduk santai di kursi meja makan, meneguk susunya sembari membaca novel yang berada di tangan. Suatu alasan yang menyebabkan pertumbuhannya sangat cepat adalah susu ini.

" _Tadaima_!"

Minwoo mengangkat kepala dari novelnya ketika mendengar suara ayahnya yang sepertinya baru pulang. Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya tidak terkontaminasi alkohol. Baru saja ia hendak membalas, tiba-tiba Changmin mendahuluinya dengan gertakan.

" _Aigo_! Lepas sepatumu, Jung Yunho!"

Sejak kapan Changmin bangun.

"Ah.. maaf, maaf, aku lupa," ucap Yunho.

"Selalu saja begitu. Padahal kemarin-kemarin kau kan sudah terbiasa. Hei, hei, jangan letakkan begitu saja di sana, taruh sepatumu di rak!"

"Ya, ya.. saat ini aku sedang lelah,"

"Aish.. dasar kau ini,"

Suara sesuatu yang terhempas serta deritan sofa terdengar. Sepertinya Yunho ambruk di sofa. Minwoo mencoba bangkit dari duduknya. Merasa bodoh, ia mengintip orang tua mereka dari balik dinding. Firasatnya menyuruhnya untuk tidak langsung menghampiri kedua orang itu, entah mengapa.

Dirinya lamat-lamat tersenyum melihat Changmin menghampiri Yunho yang sesuai dugaannya, sedang terbaring di atas sofa. Lelaki manis itu pun duduk di sofa, menempati ruang yang masih kosong. Sengaja keluarganya membeli sofa ukuran jumbo karena tinggi mereka semuadi atas rata-rata. Ia mengangkat kepala Yunho dengan lembut dan meletakkannya di paha. Diusapnya dengan lembut helaian rambut legam Yunho dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Bisa tidur di kamar, kan?" bisik Changmin.

"Terlalu malas,"

"Ayolah.."

Yunho menggigit bibir. "Changminnie.."

"Hmm,"

"Aku.. ingin bicara,"

Changmin nampak menegang. Sepertinya otaknya mulai memikirkan hal negatif. Apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus bermunculan. Tak satu pun yang baik. Entah karena faktor apa, mungkin karena ia lelah dan tidurnya tadi tidak sempurna karena terpaksa bangun oleh sahutan Yunho. Ia ikut menggigit bibir, menatap Yunho. Suaminya terlihat terlalu serius dan itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Akhirnya, ia mengangguk, melanjutkan usapan halusnya pada rambut Yunho yang sempat terhenti. "Bicara.. apa?"

"Min-ah.. sebelumnya, kumohon maafkah aku. Tapi aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.. sekali lagi, perusahaan ingin membeli butikmu di Jepang,"

Dan kini Changmin benar-benar menegang. Ketakutannya berganti amarah. Aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

Minwoo mengernyit. Ia mencoba menguping lebih dalam, tak ingin melewati satu bisikan pun.

"Apa?!" Changmin setengah berteriak. Namun, ia teringat anaknya yang mungkin saja sedang tertidur.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kumohon.. berikan butikmu padaku,"

Seketika, Changmin menghempas kepala Yunho, mendorong orang itu sampai hampir terjungkal. Sialan. Yunho tidak berada di pihaknya rupanya. "Atas dasar apa kau ingin membeli butikku kembali? Sudah berkali-kali kubilang aku takkan menjualnya sampai kapanpun. Apa kau tidak puas dengan banyaknya cabang-cabang dari _Jung Corp_ kebanggan keluargamu itu? Aku tak ingin jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, di lubang yang sama!"

"M-Min.. sshhh," Yunho menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk sedikit mengecilkan volume suara.

Sepertinya, sugesti Yunho tidak dapat diterima oleh Changmin. Changmin lebih mengeraskan suaranya. "Kau tahu aku sudah susah payah membangun butik itu, Jung! Aku membangunnya kembali dari titik nol dengan bantingan tulangku, Yunho! Tentu kau masih ingat itu, bukan? Hak cipta tetap lekat pada keluargaku. Takkan kuberikan lagi pada perusahaanmu yang sudah membuat kami jatuh,"

"Minnie.. dengan aku membelinya, perusahaanku akan melebarkan sayap butikmu. Kita perbaiki kesalahan ayahku terdahulu. Sekarang akulah yang memimpin,"

"Tidak akan!"

"Min-ah.."

"TIDAK! APA KAU DENGAR ITU, TUAN? TIDAK AKAN!" Changmin benar-benar tak dapat berpikir jernih. Dan ia yakin Yunho lebih tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Otak udang keluarga Jung selalu kotor dengan uang. Tak percaya dirinya jika suaminya juga termasuk.

"Changmin.. kita sudah menikah! Kita sudah terikat! Kenapa kau selalu menolak bantuanku? Kerja sama ini menguntungkan. Keluargamu adalah keluargaku juga! Aku sudah punya rencana besar agar kesalahan kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Caraku lebih matang agar kita sama-sama dalam keuntungan,"

"TIDAK!"

"Changminnie.. tapi _Jung Corp_ sudah.."

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, Jung! Aku tidak butuh uang! Aku juga tidak butuh ketenaran.. Tidak butuh pandangan orang.." Changmin menitikkan air mata. "Tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk membangun milikku sendiri, impianku sendiri. Apa kau mau jika keadaan terbalik dan akulah yang membeli _Jung Corp_ kebanggaanmu itu, huh?"

Yunho menggigit bibir. Ini salah.

"Sekalipun butik milikku dan Eomma bangkrut lagi juga aku takkan segan menyerahkannya untukmu. Dasar kau, bajing– _hmmp_!"

Yunho tidak tahan lagi. Ia menyegel bibir sensual yang terus mengeluarkan cerocosan itu dengan bibirnya, tepat sebelum Changmin sempat mengeluarkan kata tidak senonoh itu secara lengkap. Ia tidak akan mampu mendengar belahan hatinya, belahan jiwanya mengeluarkan kata yang sedemikian kotor itu untuk dirinya. Walau ia tahu ia pantas disebut begitu karena tindakkan kurang ajarnya. Ia mengulum bibir itu, seakan ingin menghapus sebutan kotor itu dari bibir Changmin, menghisap dan melumat sampai habis tak tersisa. Tangan kekarnya menopang tubuh lemas Changmin yang hendak jatuh.

Secara refleks, Changmin mengulurkan kedua tangan, mengalungkannya di leher Yunho. Semarah apapun ia, selalu saja belaian Yunho dapat meredamnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri godaan Yunho selalu membuatnya luluh. Tak kuasa ia yang selalu hanyut untuk orang itu, selalu dapat memaafkan walau seberat apapun kesalahan. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal oleh sifat Yunho. Meski air mata terus meleleh, ia tak hentinya membalas ciuman demi ciuman yang Yunho paparkan ke bibirnya yang kian membengkak. Keduanya mengerti bahwa semakin agresif dirinya, semerta-merta semakin besar rasa kesal yang ingin ia tumpahkan ke dalam ciuman.

" _Hnggh_.." Changmin melenguh tertahan. Lidah siap tempur milik Yunho menyeruak masuk ke dalam goa hangat miliknya. Lidah penasaran yang terus menerus menelusur sudut-sudut goa itu, walau ia sendiri sudah hapal betul. Sebelum akhirnya, lidah itu bertemu dengan sang jodoh, mengajak untuk menari dan menuntun untuk sekadar bermain. Changmin melenguh lagi, lebih keras kini. Tangan Yunho yang tadi menopangnya kini mulai berpetualang, meremas bokong kenyal yang menjadi candunya.

" _Aahh_.." desah Changmin agak kecewa ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Changmin menginginkannya. Ia menginginkan mulut itu lagi untuk mendominasi mulutnya, namun nampaknya mulut itu telah berpindah teritorial dengan menelusuri lehernya. Ia tak keberatan. Membiarkan saja. Menyecap dan menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat. Changmin mengangkat kepala, menyuguhkan Yunho leher jenjangnya yang siap santap. "Yunh.. _nghh_.." ia mendesah merasakan betapa liarnya mulut Yunho itu, meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat saat mulut nakal itu bermain dengan jakunnya yang naik turun.

Sekonyong-konyong kesadaran Changmin menguasai ketika jemari Yunho mulai bertengger di resleting celana panjangnya. Ia menyingkirkan kepala Yunho dari lehernya. "Tunggu dulu.. kumohon berhenti, Yun," katanya dengan wajah memerah dan napas tersenggal.

Yunho tidak tahan. Bukit kecil yang mulai terbentuk di antara pangkal pahanya menolak permintaan Changmin. Ia meraung, meminta Changmin menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka.

"Yun.." Changmin mengingat pembicaraan mereka tadi, menjadi agak sensitif dan hilang _mood_. "Kau.. tak akan membeli butikku, kan?" tanyanya ragu.

Dan Yunho pun kembali teringat jua. Sial memang. Sedikit lagi ia dan Changmin-nya akan mencapai puncak, berangsur melupakan pembicaraan mereka yang menimbulkan konflik. Ia menggigit bibir payah, tak berani menatap sang pasangan hidup yang terlihat frustasi. "Aku.." jeda. "Min.. aku hanya ingin membantu.."

Kembali Changmin mendorong Yunho. Sudah malas ia. "Sudah kuduga! Tidak.. aku sungguh tak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kalau aku mau mengembangkan usahaku, aku punya cara tersendiri tanpa mencemari pemberian turun temurun dengan nama keluargamu, hyung,"

Yunho ingin merengkuh Changmin. Sangat ingin.

"Diamlah di sana. Cukup. Kita sudahilah saja,"

Yunho pun diam. Ia membiarkan bukit kecil di celananya bersemayam kembali.

Changmin menahan napas. Ia menggigit bibir, kali ini berusaha merendahkan volume suara sekecil-kecilnya. Tatapannya jatuh dari manik hitam Yunho menuju ke lantai. "Aku lebih baik bercerai denganmu daripada membiarkanmu menodai kerja kerasku dengan namamu, Jung Yunho.." Changmin mendecih, ia mulai berjalan ke kamar miliknya dan Yunho. "Kau tidur di sofa lagi malam ini. Maaf. Jangan sentuh aku karena tidak lama lagi namaku akan kembali menjadi 'Shim'," ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Dan.. jangan biarkan Minwoo tahu akan hal ini,"

 _Blam!_

Kali ini Yunho menggeram. Ia berjalan gontai menuju sofa, menjatuhkan badannya di sana. Ia menutup wajah dengan bantal sofa, berteriak frustasi di sana dengan kencangnya. Ia hanya berharap ini mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang akan hilang setelah ia terbangun, berharap Changmin memberikannya kecupan selamat tidur seperti biasanya. Ia mendengus, tertawa masam. Lebih baik ia menutup mata. Tak baik terlalu banyak berharap. Karena lelah yang amat sangat, kantuknya segera menyergap kesadaran, menghantarkan dirinya ke masuk dalam pintu mimpi sampai dengkuran keras terdengar.

Dan Minwoo..

Wajahnya sudah tak menampakkan eksistensi darah. Ia pucat. Mematung. Otak jeniusnya tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa. Seringai kosong tampil indah di bibirnya.

"Saat itu takkan pernah ada.."

Dan tekadnya..

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku jika mereka benar-benar berpisah.."

Untuk menyatukan Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin kembali sebelum perceraian benar-benar merobek segalanya.

.

.

TBC(?)

.

.

Aduh Tuhan..

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca apalagi sampai review *bow

Ini entah FF saya buat kapan, yang pasti waktu sedang galau-galaunya -_-

Belum sempat membuat FF baru saat ini karena sibuk, jadi kerjaan saya hanya edit sana edit sini TT^TT

Chap 2 sedang dalam proses, karena sebelumnya FF ini terbengkalai dan tak ada niat buat lanjut, akhirnya ngetik lagi :D

Silahkan ditunggu kalau anda mau, kalau tidak yasudah tidak apa-apa :'D

Terima kasih sekali lagi *kiss

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	2. Deux

**Déchirer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin –TVXQ!**

 **MinWoo X MiMi –MiMi**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama(?)**

 **Warning(s):**

 **YAOI, TYPO(s), OOC, OC, AU, DLDR! HoMin! MPREG! (maaf tertinggal -_-), aneh, ide yang begitu absurd, tidak sesuai EYD, susunan bahasa yang kurang, kosakata tidak memadai, beberapa kekeliruan, etc.**

 _Author's Note:_

 _Maafkan keterlambatan saya *bow*_

 _Sebenarnya sudah selesai dari jauh hari, tapi saya belum sempat posting *cengengesan*_

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading! ^^**_

.

.

Esoknya, pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

Jung Minwoo terbangun dari tidurnya yang berdurasi sangat pendek. Rasa pening yang menyengat mendera kepalanya, juga kelopak mata yang terasa berat sekali. Tanpa memedulikan hal tersebut, ia langsung menengok ke arah jam dinding, menghela napas lega setelahnya, ternyata dirinya terbangun tepat waktu. Meskipun begitu, gorden jendelanya masih tertutup rapat tanpa celah, tak mengijinkan secuil pun sinar mentari masuk. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap gorden tersebut. Mata merahnya refleks menyipit karena terpaan cahaya sang surya yang menyilaukan. Ditutupnya lagi gorden itu, masih belum sanggup ia menyambut pagi. Dirinya menolak membiarkan jendela terbuka seperti pagi biasanya.

Ia melenguh, membawa kaki jenjangnya menuruni ranjang dan kemudian menapak pada permukaan lantai berlapis karpet. Jarum jam sudah jelas menunjukkan waktunya, namun Eomma-nya belum berteriak dengan lengkingan merdu, membangunkannya seperti biasa. Ia sepertinya tak perlu berpikir keras akan alasan, karena otaknya dengan kurang ajar memutar memori kemarin malam. Jantungnya hendak melompat dari rongga dada. Pastilah karena itu. Bahkan ia yakin pria usia tiga puluhan itu saat ini belum bangkit dari ranjangnya, masih mengemban rasa galau tiada tara. Mendadak ia sesak. Kalau benar apa yang ia pikirkan, lantas sarapan apa ia pagi ini. Penyemangat harinya saja adalah senyuman hangat milik Changmin.

Ia menghela napas. Tiba-tiba perut kosongnya yang bergemuruh menolak untuk diisi. Jika biasanya ia mendahulukan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan daripada membasuh badan di kamar mandi, pagi ini kebalikannya. Ia berjingkat ke kamar mandi dengan wajah lesu. Tak begitu kontras, mengingat wajahnya setiap saat memang seperti itu. Bukan, bukan lesu, namun lebih kepada wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Entah turunan dari siapa dirinya sulit mengontrol wajah sendiri.

Dua puluh menit sudah ia habiskan untuk membersihkan dan merapikan diri, serta menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Setelahnya, ia menyabet tas selempang yang tergantung di belakang pintu, keluar kamar dengan gontai.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, matanya menangkap bayangan dua orang dengan tinggi menjulang. Tentu saja itu kedua orang tuanya, sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan tepat di pintu masuk rumah. Dua orang itu sedang berbincang entah apa. Ia hanya mendengar suara samar. Matanya mengedip bingung, pun bibirnya yang terkatup. Ia tidak tahu menahu, hanya diam sembari menatap interaksi orang tuanya yang nampak seperti biasa –seperti kejadian tadi malam hanya angin lalu. Ia menggigit bibir. Telinganya menolak untuk mencuri sepatah kata, badannya pun menolak untuk menunjukkan eksistensi, namun otaknya memerintah kedua bola mata untuk tetap mengamati. Kendati menolak untuk menguping, tak elak ia menunggu hinaan keluar dari salah satu bibir kedua orang itu yang jelas sekali belum menyadari sepasang matanya yang mengintip jalang.

Dan penantiannya sia-sia. Ternyata nihil kata kasar.

Dengan menyunggingkan senyuman manis, kedua tangan Changmin bergerak, menuju bahu kokoh Yunho. Ia membelai bahu itu dengan lembut, turun ke dada, sedikit menepuk-nepuk debu tak kasat mata yang menempel di jas abu-abu yang suaminya kenakan. Bibirnya tambah merekahkan senyum ketika sang suami membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Ia terbatuk sedikit, mengusap bibir secara perlahan. Sedetik kemudian, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil, memudarkan senyumnya menjadi dengusan kesal. Ia meninju dada Yunho. Pelan, namun menyakitkan. Sang empunya dada hanya meringis palsu. Dilepasnya dasi putih dengan garis silver yang tersimpul berantakkan di hadapannya, menyimpul ulang sampai rapi. Benar-benar rapi. Ia mendecak kagum akan pekerjaannya sendiri, membenarkan kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di batang hidungnya.

Yunho tersenyum sekejap, matanya melirik hasil karya Changmin, dan sedetik kemudian kembali ke wajah ayu sang pujaan hati. Ia menangkap jemari Changmin dengan penuh kasih, membawanya ke depan bibir untuk dikecup. Tak hanya dikecup, ia juga mencumbu dan menyesap setiap permukaan kulit itu, bergantian yang kiri lalu kanan, tak membiarkan salah satunya ada yang iri. Tingkahnya membuat Changmin terkikik, entah karena geli atau karena suka.

Minwoo menggeleng tak mengerti. Kepalanya panas mendadak, memikirkan bertumpuk-tumpuk kemungkinan. Pasangan yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan itu sama sekali tak menampakkan sedikit pun keretakkan. Tak menguar kerenggangan akibat kejadian semalam. Murni atau tidaknya saja sulit diterka. Segelintir rasa syukur, atau malah banjir rasa syukur hinggap di dadanya. Ia sangat lega jika orang tuanya itu sudah rujuk kembali. Sudah menemukan jalan keluar tanpa ia ketahui.

Kini, Yunho melepaskan jemari Changmin yang masih haus akan kecupan. Tangan kirinya menggaet pinggang ramping sang _designer_ , dengan tangan kanan yang menelusup ke tengkuk pria itu, menekan pelan sehingga kepala Changmin bergerak ke depan. Tak sabar, bibir berbentuk hati miliknya langsung meraup bibir sintal Changmin yang selalu menggoda, membuat otaknya selalu tak mampu berpikir sesuai akal jika ditampilkan imaji bibir tersebut. Tak mengambil waktu lama ia melahap sang belahan. Hanya beberapa detik dengan lumatan mesra yang menggelitik. Desahan kecil Changmin membuat hatinya bergetar. Ia menjilat bibir, menyecap rasa yang tersisa.

"Aku pergi dulu, Minnie,"

Kalimat selamat tinggal yang Yunho ucapkan dengan volume agak keras membuat Minwoo terjungkal kaget. Tersadar dari lamunan sesaat. Ia memerhatikan kembali sang Appa yang mencium lembut kening Eomma-nya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah keluar, masuk ke dalam mobil _Audi_ hitam yang sudah menanti sedari tadi dengan mesin yang menderu. Changmin membalas lambaiannya sebentar, kemudian menutup pintu. Ia berbalik dan mata _Bambi_ -nya menemukan dirinya, sedang berdiri di anak tangga terakhir. " _Ohayou_ , Minwoo," sapanya dengan senyum kecil.

Minwoo kembali tersadar. Ia tersenyum kikuk. " _Ohayou_ , Eomma," balasnya.

Tiba-tiba Changmin membawa kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah, matanya memancarkan penyesalan. "Oh, Minwoo-ya. Maafkan aku yang tak sempat membangunkanmu tadi. Banyak pekerjaan semalam. Aku terlambat bangun dan tidak sempat juga membuat sarapan," keluh Changmin, memijat pelipisnya.

Minwoo mengangguk kecil. "Tak apa,"

"Aku akan menyiapkanmu dua lembar roti dan susu.."

"Tidak usah,"

Changmin berjalan ke arah Minwoo, menatap bingung ke arah remaja itu. "Kenapa?"

"Ah.. hanya tidak ingin sarapan untuk hari ini," ia menyentuh perutnya. "Kemarin malam Soomi-ahjumma, eum, kau tahu? Ibu dari Mimi itu, menghidangkan makan malam sangat banyak. Kurasa perutku masih penuh,"

Mulut Changmin membulat, mengingat wajah gadis manis yang sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Minwoo. Ia juga mengingat pesan Minwoo semalam mengenai keterlambatannya pulang ke rumah. "Oh.. Yasudah kalau begitu," ia terdiam kemudian untuk memperhatikan Minwoo baik-baik. "Eh? Matamu agak merah, Chagi. Apa.. kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanyanya ragu.

"Oh! Aku tidur lelap semalam, eomma. Apakah semerah itu? Mungkin hanya iritasi biasa?" Minwoo tersenyum simpul.

Changmin menghela napas lega. "Baiklah. Kalau kau mau, obat tetes mata selalu ada di kotak obat," ia melepas kacamatanya setelah berkata demikian. "Kau tahu? Kadang memakai ini membuatku pusing. Kurasa aku akan memeriksakan mataku nanti," ia berbasa-basi, mengusap matanya yang sama merah dengan Minwoo.

Minwoo terkesiap. Hatinya runtuh melihat mata Changmin. Mata yang biasanya indah itu kini sinarnya memudar, tampilannya pun sangat buruk. Mata merah sembap dengan kantung mata besar yang menggantung.

"Pergilah kau kesekolah. Jangan sering melamun begitu," Changmin menunduk untuk mengecup pipi sang anak.

Minwoo mengangguk. "Ya. Sampai jumpa nanti,"

Hati Minwoo semakin mencelos saat isakan Changmin terdengar setelah ia menutup pintu.

Ternyata belum.

.

.

"Changmin-sshi?"

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya mengantar teh,"

Im Yoona, salah satu dari puluhan pekerja _Shim Boutique_ cabang Korea Selatan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Changmin. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja kerja sang pria. Mata dari wanita yang memegang jabatan sekretaris itu menatap pria yang tengah sibuk mencoret-coret kertas, berusaha menggambar rancangan busana barunya. Ia tersenyum melihat raut serius yang nampak di wajah manis itu. Namun senyumnya luntur ketika Changmin tiba-tiba merobek kertasnya, lalu meremasnya menjadi bola. Dengan kesal, pria itu melempar sang kertas tak berdosa entah kemana.

"E-eh.. kau kenapa, Changmin-sshi?" tanyanya khawatir.

Changmin meraung frustasi, mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Ia menggeleng kecil, kemudian meraih gagang cangkir berisi teh panas. Ia meniup kepulan uap air yang menggumpal di atas permukaan air tersebut, menghirup aroma wewangian pekat teh yang menggoda untuk dicicip. Tak sabar, ia menyesap air tersebut, menghalau panasnya. "Hanya kurang ilham.." bisiknya.

Yoona tersenyum masam. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu ada masalah yang mengganggu pemilik butik tempatnya bekerja. "Apa kau yakin hanya kekurangan ilham? Aku tahu kalau kau kekurangan ilham pasti takkan lama, takkan menciptakan kantung mata yang berlipat dua. Otak jeniusmu itu cepat sekali terilhami. Oh, ayolah.. sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu. Yang kulihat saat ini adalah kantung matamu yang menggantung di sana," ia melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Ada masalah? Aku siap mendengarkan," ia tersenyum ramah, memasang telinga baik-baik.

Changmin menghela napas. Ia menyesap tehnya sekali lagi, merasakan panasnya sudah mereda. "Tidak ada,"

"Itu dusta. Jangan kau berbohong. Mata indahmu tak tercipta untuk berbohong, Changmin-oppa," ucap Yoona, menghilangkan formalitas. "Kelihatan sekali. Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan suamimu? Atau dengan anakmu? Pekerjaan?"

Gigi depan Changmin nampak, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. "Aku.. sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya. Lagipula.." ia menunjuk jam tangannya. "Ini masih jam kerja, _Dearyoon_ ,"

Yoona mendesah. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Yasudahlah.. mungkin itu yang terbaik," ia tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Saya permisi, Changmin-sshi," lalu keluar dari ruangan. "Hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuanku," ia menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

Changmin menatap pintu ruangannya yang kini sudah tertutup. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini, belum ditambah dengan kemarin. Jung Yunho itu benar-benar membuat hati dan pikirannya kacau. Tadi pagi semua rasanya semu. Memang sialan tubuhnya yang selalu bergerak sendiri ke arah tubuh Yunho walau tidak ada rangsangan. Berusaha untuk melupakan, ia bisa bermesraan dengan sang suami –walau kesal setengah mati, sebelum pria itu pergi ke sebuah tempat yang baginya adalah neraka. Neraka penghasil uang yang selama ini menghidupi keluarga kecilnya. _Jung Corporation_. Ia muak menyebut namanya. Perusahaan itu yang merenggut hidupnya dulu, hampir menghancurkan masa depannya. Namun demi sang suami, ia rela menyandang nama kebanggaan suaminya itu. Ia dengan bangga pula menyandang nama Jung sebagai marganya, dan akhirnya menjadi bagian dari itu.

.

.

Minwoo mengerjakan semua pekerjaan sekolahnya dengan baik hari ini. Seperti biasa, selalu sempurna. Ia tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadi dengan urusan sekolahnya. Pun tidak pernah membawa masalah pribadi untuk menghancurkan _mood_ -nya mengenyam bangku pendidikan. Meski konsentrasinya agak buyar ketika mendengarkan gurunya menerangkan, juga kurang fokus ketika berada dalam kelompok kerja, semua hasil kerjanya memuaskan. Orang-orang bersikap wajar padanya, seakan semua baik-baik saja. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya yang hancur secara perlahan di dalam. Ia selalu menggeleng pelan ketika memori itu kembali menyeruak, mencoba masuk untuk menghantui perasaannya yang kian kacau. Dan akhirnya ia lupa begitu saja, mengabaikan segalanya untuk kembali berjuang meraih nilai sempurna.

"Minwoo-ya!"

Memutar bola mata, ia menoleh dengan berat. Gadis yang sama. Park Mimi. Kaki-kaki sang gadis dengan lincahnya bergerak, melangkah riang mendekatinya. Untuk saat ini, lokasi mereka di kantin sekolah. Ia tidak membawa bekal karena Changmin tidak memasak tadi pagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai berada di tempat seperti ini. Sangat ramai dan berisik. Namun bisa pingsan ia kalau tidak cepat-cepat mengisi perut kosongnya dengan gumpalan makanan. Kalau di hari biasa, ia akan memakan bekalnya dengan tenang di dalam kelas, sembari menggores permukaan kertas putih dengan pensil atau pena bola. Tanpa gangguan gadis itu karena anak dari kelas lain tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke kelas yang bukan kepunyaannya sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Itu peraturan tetap di sekolahnya. Yang melanggar bisa terkena sanksi.

"Annyeong!" sapa Mimi, langsung menempatkan diri di kursi kosong di hadapan Minwoo. Ia tersenyum sembari meletakkan kotak bekalnya beserta minuman di atas meja.

Senyuman sang gadis lebar dan cerah. Sangat menyilaukan mata. Membuat Minwoo ingin menyiram wajah Mimi, memadamkan kecerahannya seketika. Namun jahat sekali ia jika keinginan terpendamnya ia laksanakan. Bisa-bisa ia diasingkan karena memperlakukan wanita dengan sangat kurang ajar dan tidak memandang adat. Akhirnya, ia meletakkan sendok yang tadinya ingin ia bawa ke depan mulut, tersenyum kecil pada gadis lugu di depannya. "Annyeong," balasnya menyapa.

Mimi tersentak, membulatkan mulutnya karena terkejut. "Wow. Tumben sekali kau membalas sapaanku, Minwoo-ya," ia cengengesan, membuka tutup bekalnya dengan penuh semangat dan suka hati. Rasanya harinya akan baik hari ini. Tadi ketika mengintip ke dalam kelas Minwoo, ia tak menemukan raga sang pemuda di mana pun. Ia mengira orang itu tidak masuk, tapi ia hapal dengan tasnya. Jadi ia segera bergegas mengambil bekalnya, mengunjungi kantin dan berharap penuh pada setiap langkah. Dan akhirnya menemukan sang pujaan hati duduk di pojok ruangan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi persis Sang Raja Es, menyantap makan siang dengan gontai. Mengambil kesempatan emas, segera saja ia menghampiri Minwoo. Jarang-jarang dapat kesempatan makan siang bersama pujaan hati. Dengan Minwoo yang membalas sapaannya, ia tambah girang.

Minwoo hanya mendengus, membuang wajah serta senyum. Dasar penguntit. Tahu saja gadis itu kalau ia sekarang makan di kantin sekolah. Coba saja ia tadi ikut bergerombol menyantap makan siang bersama kumpulan remaja pria kelasnya, pasti ia tak akan makan dengan gadis pengganggu di depannya ini. Meski sudah menyimpan kepercayaan, rasanya masih sulit untuk dirinya bisa akrab dengan sang gadis.

Tak peduli dengan diamnya Minwoo, Mimi mengatur posisi bekalnya sedemikian rupa, menjepit sumpit di jemarinya. Ia menatap makan siang Minwoo yang hanya sedikit, berbanding terbalik dengan bekalnya miliknya yang menggunung. Biasanya, porsi makan Minwoo lebih dari itu, karena ia tahu lambung Minwoo seperti karet walau tubuh orang itu sangat proporsional. Dengan dorongan nurani, ia menyumpit bekalnya, membaginya ke piring makan milik Minwoo.

"Hei!" pekik Minwoo, tak terima piringnya dikotori. Keinginannya mengguyur wajah Mimi dengan jus jeruknya semakin menjadi. Apa yang dilakukan gadis tersebut sebenarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mimi mendelik. "Makananmu sedikit sekali. Aku kasihan. Aku memberikan makananku untukmu. Kau pasti kelaparan, 'kan? Tentu saja. Aku tahu porsi makanmu itu segunung, Minwoo-ya. Terimalah kebaikan hatiku ini," ia tersenyum lagi. "Masakan ibuku. Katamu kemarin lezat, bukan? Makanan ibu membuatku bahagia. Aku ingin membagi kebahagiaanku pada orang yang kusuka. Lagipula bekalku terlalu banyak. Nanti perutku meledak,"

Jadi itulah maksudnya. Minwoo tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban konyol Mimi. Melembut hatinya. Akhirnya ia menerima pemberian gadis itu dengan senang hati. Tidak baik menolak. Bagaimana pula ia menolak kalau piringnya sekarang didominasi bekal gadis tersebut. Mengembalikannya secara manual akan membuatnya terlihat konyol. "Ya, terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Sama-sama!" pekik Mimi sekali lagi. Penuh suka cita.

Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup mulut, menikmati makan siang di tengah bisingnya gemuruh suara manusia di kantin. Setelah waktu terenggut sepuluh menit, makanan yang ada di atas meja pun raib sudah. Mereka merapikan segalanya. Piring Minwoo telah diambil oleh pelayan. Pemuda itu membantu Mimi merapikan kotak bekalnya yang berantakan. Banyak sekali makanan yang dibawa oleh gadis itu, ia sungguh tidak menyangka. Sang gadis pun tak segan-segan makan dengan porsi jumbo, tak peduli akan tubuhnya. Sekejap Minwoo jatuh cinta, ia menyukai gadis yang tidak menjaga gengsi di depan pria dengan tidak makan, seperti Mimi ini. Namun ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, mengingat-ingat kembali hal menyebalkan yang telah dilakukan gadis tersebut kepadanya, enggan tersandung rasa suka.

"Ayo, berjalan bersama menuju kelas!" ajak Mimi riang, ia menggaet lengan Minwoo.

Minwoo menggeleng. "Kemarin kita sudah pulang bersama, sudah makan malam bersama, tadi pun sudah makan siang bersama. Aku tak ingin bersama-sama lagi denganmu. Nanti sifat menyebalkanmu tertular padaku. Lagipula kelas kita berjauhan. Bel masuk sebentar lagi. Aku tak ingin menanggungnya kalau kau atau aku terlambat," ia mengangkat bahu, menyingkirkan lengan Mimi lalu mulai berjalan, meninggalkan sang gadis yang merengut.

"Kau jahat sekali! Tunggu aku!" Mimi berlari menyusul Minwoo di depannya. Ia dengan susah payah menyamai langkah kaki jenjang Minwoo yang sangat cepat seperti dikejar setan. "Berbaik hatilah padaku, Yang Mulia Minwoo,"

Minwoo menghela napas, tak habis pikir dengan Mimi yang sangat mengidolakannya. Ia melambatkan kecepatan berjalannya, membiarkan sang gadis dengan senang hati berjalan di sampingnya. Sebenarnya menyenangkan memiliki teman berjalan, tidak sepi seperti biasanya. Ia pun mulai dengan perlahan membiarkan keberadaan gadis itu di sekitarnya. Kali ini ia tertawa ketika sang gadis memulai leluconnya, dengan beberapa gerakan konyol yang dibuat oleh Mimi dengan natural. Ia tak menyadari otot pipinya sudah pegal sekali karena terenggang sedari tadi. Tak sadar jua mereka sudah sampai di kelas Mimi, memilih ke kelas gadis tersebut terlebih dahulu karena semboyan ' _Ladies First'_.

Di saat itulah Minwoo tak menyangka pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat ia hindari terucap dari bibir mungil Mimi.

"Bagaimana Changmin-ahjusshi dan Yunho-ahjusshi? Mereka baik, bukan? Apa pasangan romantis itu masih sering bertengkar?"

Ia tertohok. Senyumnya yang memudar membuatnya akhirnya menyadari pegal di pipi.

Dan bel masuk menyelamatkannya.

.

.

"Sialan,"

"J-Jung-sajangnim,"

Jung Yunho terduduk di kursi empuknya. Ia memutar kursi tersebut, membuatnya memunggungi orang yang beradu argumen dengannya sedari tadi. Kepalanya sudah seperti gunung yang hampir meletus, otaknya bekerja keras sedari tadi. Ia penat. Lelah. Padahal baru setengah hari ia bekerja, tingkat keletihannya sudah mencapai puncak. Dipijatnya dengan keras pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri, tak sanggup berpikir lagi. Sudah macet sel-sel otaknya untuk lanjut bekerja. Ia menghela napas berat, bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan mata memandang pemandangan kota yang terpampang jelas di jernihnya kaca besar ruangan tempatnya bekerja.

"Jadi.. bagaimana, Jung Yunho-sshi?" seorang pria yang mengenakan baju jas lengkap dengan dasi dan rambut klimis tersisir rapi mengutarakan pertanyaan. Digenggamnya berkas-berkas tebal di tangan dengan erat. Sebenarnya badannya bergetar dan jantungnya ingin mencelos dari dada. Berhadapan dengan pemilik _Jung Corporation_ di depannya membuatnya hampir terkencing di celana. Sial baginya yang harus berurusan dengan pria pemegang jabatan tertinggi tersebut yang ternyata sedang ber- _mood_ buruk. Pemimpinnya ini cukup mengerikan.

"Yunho-sshi? Bagaimana?" tanyanya ulang karena tak mendapat jawaban.

Tanpa menengok orang tersebut, Yunho berkata dengan suara berat yang menakutkan. "Batalkan pertemuan hari ini," nada bicaranya penuh penekanan.

Rahang pria yang sedang memegang berkas-berkas tersebut jatuh dengan mulut menganga lebar. Yang benar saja pertemuan penting dibatalkan. "T-tapi.. tapi Jung-sshi.." ia menggigit bibir. "Ruangan sudah di _book_ , berkas sudah disiapkan, Tuan Muda Choi juga sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika, bahkan kurasa ia sudah sampai di ruangan tempat kita akan melakukan pertemuan. Semuanya sudah siap, Jung-sajangnim," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Dengan begitu, kumohon hadir dalam pertemuan ini,"

"Bukankah kau bisa meminta Jaejoong saja untuk menggantikanku?"

Pria tadi menggeleng walau ia tahu Yunho yang memunggunginya tak melihat. "Tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri ia sedang berada di China untuk mengurus perdagangan kita yang tersendat di negara tersebut,"

"Yoochun?"

"M-maaf. Park-sshi baru saja terbang ke Manila, mewakilimu rapat dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Kau yang menunjuknya sendiri.."

Yunho bergeming. Karena banyak sekali masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini ia jadi lupa bahwa wakil-wakil terbaiknya sudah ia tugaskan ke luar negeri semua. Ia mengusap wajah, frustasi sebenarnya. Walau tidurnya cukup tadi malam, namun tetap saja bayang-bayang wajah sedih suaminya terngiang terus menerus. Ia mendengus kasar, memutar kursinya, menjadikannya berhadapan dengan si pria malang yang tengah menggigil ngeri. Akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk, menyetujui. Ia mengangkat tangannya. "Beri aku waktu sebentar. Pertemuan ditunda tiga puluh menit. Aku datang tepat waktu,"

Sang pria tersenyum lemah, menghela napas lega. Ia mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih banyak, Jung-sshi. Saya akan merampungkan segala persiapan. Saya juga akan menginformasikan pada semua pihak yang terlibat. Permisi," setelahnya, ia pun keluar.

Yunho mendengus. Ia menatap wajah Changmin yang tengah tersenyum lebar, terpampang di pigura foto tepat di atas meja kerjanya. Diusapnya permukaan foto tersebut yang tak pernah berdebu karena sering tersentuh jemarinya. Bibirnya meracau kata-kata permohonan maaf dan jua cinta. Tiba-tiba saja ia sangat merindukan orang itu. Bukannya apa, memang setiap saat jika ia tidak di dekat pria itu, ia selalu merasakan rindu. Tidak kuat ia jika terpisah dengan Changmin kendati hanya sejengkal. Bagaimana urusannya kalau orang yang membuatnya seperti itu meminta untuk berpisah. Ia tidak habis pikir. Walau mereka acap kali bertengkar, kata 'cerai' bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah keluar dari bibir mereka. Bahkan di saat pertengkaran hebat sekalipun yang mengakibatkan mereka terpisah negara. Mencengangkan sekali Changmin seperti itu. Ia jadi takut jika itulah yang sedari dulu Changmin harapkan, Changmin idamkan, namun selalu dipendam si pria manis. Perceraian.

Sebuah perpisahan yang sanggup merenggut nama keluarganya dari nama orang tersebut.

.

.

Sudah empat jam berlalu dan akhirnya pertemuan antara _Jung Corporation_ dan _Choi Corporation_ berakhir. Kedua perusahaan besar tersebut sebenarnya adalah musuh bebuyutan. Sering bersaing dan berkompetisi di dunia bisnis, dalam bidang apapun. Persaingan sehat maupun tidak sehat, mereka nikmati, tidak peduli apapun. Saling merebut posisi nomor satu perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Namun saat ini, mereka mencoba untuk berdamai, bekerja sama serta mencari titik terang perbisnisan mereka. Bahkan tanpa mediasi. Dimulailah proses awal perdamaian tersebut dengan pertemuan tadi. Singkat saja, hanya perkenalan satu sama lain, mulai memilin tali persahabatan.

Jung Yunho duduk di singgah sananya. Ia menyesap cairan hitam yang aromanya sangat memabukan. Alkaloid sang cairan membuatnya melupakan rasa penat di kepala walau hanya sementara. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga. Jangan remehkan perkenalan yang menjadi topik pertemuan tadi. Nyatanya biarpun ia hanya mejelaskan segala tentang perusahaannya, dan mendengarkan Tuan Muda Choi dari _Choi Corporation_ menerangkan tetekbengek perusahaannya, waktunya habis empat jam, mungkin saja lebih kalau tidak diringkas. Masalah pribadinya tak jua lekas pergi dari otaknya. Kalau biasanya kerja akan membuatnya lupa, kini tidak sama sekali.

"Ah.. Jung Yunho-sshi? Anda masih di sini?"

Yunho menghentikan sesapannya. Ia membuka mata serta mengangkat kepala. Matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang sebaya dengannya. Pria berparas tampan, bahkan sangat tampan lebih jelasnya. Tangan pria itu mengusap rambut legamnya yang klimis, bibir penuhnya mengembangkan cengiran lebar yang mirip seperti kuda. Sang pria mendekat. Pria itulah yang tadi berpanjang lebar menyerocos tentang perusahaan yang digarapnya.

"Ada apa, hm? Anda nampak tidak bergairah," tanya sang pria, Choi Siwon. Deretan gigi putihnya tampil bangga. Lesung pipinya dalam.

Tangan Yunho meletakkan cangkir yang sudah kosong ke atas permukaan meja. Habis sekali tenggak. Ia mendengus, membalas senyum Tuan Muda Choi dengan senyum apa adanya. Senyum kecil, hanya menunjukkan kesan ramah pada calon penghasil uangnya. "Hm.. hanya lelah, Choi Siwon-sshi," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh? Begitukah?" alis Siwon yang tebal bertaut dengan kening berkerut. "Apa pertemuan tadi sangat menguras tenagamu, Yunho-sshi?"

Anggukan ragu dari Yunho menjawab di tengah hening.

Siwon mengangguk pula, mengerti. Ia yang sedari tadi berdiri mengambil tempat di samping Yunho, duduk perlahan. "Sama sepertiku ternyata. Terbang dari Amerika ke Korea Selatan sudah sangat melelahkan. Ketika aku sampai di sini, tak kusangka diriku juga harus menunggu selama tiga puluh menit tanpa melakukan apa-apa," ia mendengus, melirik Yunho yang menautkan alis atas sindiran halusnya. "Kudengar kau sangat disiplin, Yunho-sshi. Apa yang menyebabkan dirimu menunda waktu selama itu?"

Tangan Yunho mengusap wajah, tak habis pikir Siwon bertanya sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting. Ia menggeleng. Tak berniat dirinya mengeluarkan satu patah katapun kecuali itu urusan mengenai pekerjaan.

Kedua ujung bibir Siwon terangkat, mengembang senyum penuh paksa. Ia menyilangkan kaki, menumpu kaki kanan dengan yang kiri, pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan, nampak kosong dan menerawang. Seketika ia mendengus kencang, melunturkan senyuman yang memang tak pantas hadir di wajahnya. "Apa kau tahu, Jung-sajangnim?" ujarnya, merubah nada bicara. "Oh.. apakah aku harus membocorkan semua ini?" ia melirik Yunho yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. "Pertemuan tadi tidak berguna. Omong kosong. Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa Choi dan Jung sampai kapanpun jua takkan bisa berdamai? Sebenarnya enggan sekali aku menghadiri pertemuan tadi. Aku masih ingin menginjakkan kaki di tanah Negeri Paman Sam, mengerahkan segala upaya membangun _Choi Corporation_ di negara tersebut. Namun siapa sih yang berani mengabaikan perintah kakek tua yang telah merawatku itu? Sesekali aku ingin membahagiakannya. Ingin aku mengabdi padanya. Tak kusangka caranya seperti ini. Lihatlah dirimu, Jung-sajangnim. Bahkan kau juga tak ingin menghadiri pertemuan tadi, bukan? Masih ingin bersaing dengan _Choi Corporation_?" ia menyeringai, memandang bengis pada Yunho. "Dendamku kesumat pada perusahaanmu,"

Punggung Yunho menegak. Terkejut ia sang Tuan Muda Choi akan menyemburkan bisa. Ia menumpu dagu pada jemari. Mata elangnya menatap tajam semerta-merta bibirnya yang mengulas seringai khas, tak ada niat untuk bicara. Memang masih tertanam dendam yang kuat dalam hatinya, namun ia tidak busuk. Ia bukanlah anggota keluarga Jung yang lain, yang licik. Berterima kasihlah pada Changmin yang telah membangunkannya dari neraka Jahanam. Dalam dirinya menginginkan sebuah perdamaian. Bukankah lebih baik bekerja sama daripada terus bersaing.

Kedua alis Siwon terangkat. "Tak adakah sebuah balasan darimu untuk perkataanku, Yunho-sshi?" tanyanya, tersenyum kembali.

Yunho menggeleng. "Apa menurutmu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil Jung dan Choi berdamai? Sudahlah. Perjanjian sudah disepakati. Jung dan Choi akan bekerja sama. Terima saja bahwa kau sekarang adalah rekan kerja yang akan menghasilkan banyak keuntungan, begitu pun sebaliknya,"

"Hm, begitu?" Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menepuk jas dan celananya dari debu yang menempel. Ia maju mendekat, mengulurkan tangan kepada Yunho yang memicing. "Tempat ini akan ditutup beberapa menit lagi. Tidak baik menyulitkan orang lain. Uluran tanganku tulus,"

Dengan senang hati Yunho meraih uluran tangan Siwon. Ia menghindar secara refleks ketika tangan yang tadinya bersahabat kini menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia tertawa dalam hati pada lawannya kali ini yang sepertinya akan sulit berubah menjadi kawan. Namun apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain berusaha, mencoba meluluhkan si Angkuh.

"Tepisan yang bagus, Yunho-sshi," Siwon menyeringai, sedikit meringis akibat serangan balik Yunho.

Tawa keluar dari bibir Yunho. Ia menepuk bahu Siwon dengan keras namun bersahabat, merangkul sang Tuan Muda Choi dengan begitu erat. "Panggil aku Yunho. Kita bersahabat, bukan? Aku mengucapkan selamat datang kembali, Siwon-ah. Jadilah rekan kerja yang baik dan aku akan menjadi rekan yang baik pula untukmu. Eksplor Korea Selatan, kampung halamanmu yang jauh lebih baik daripada Amerika yang kau banggakan. Apa kau ingin makan? _My treat_ ,"

Siwon menyeringai kecil, mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Changmin menengadah. Ia menatap awan yang berarak. Sore ini cerah. Matahari di ujung sana bersemangat ingin tumbang, bersedia digantikan segala tugasnya oleh sang rembulan yang malas untuk timbul. Badannya menolak untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya di kursi kerja yang sudah sedari pagi ia singgahi. Tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar air coklat bening dalam cangkir keramik, teh sore yang sudah mendingin karena ia abaikan. Pikirannya sudah melenggang. Ia bisa menikmati sisa hari kerjanya dengan tenang.

"Changmin-sshi,"

Changmin menoleh, tersadar dari lamunan. Ia tersenyum manis ketika menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis berparas ayu yang telah bertahun-tahun bekerja padanya. Gadis yang sama, Yoona. Sang gadis tengah berjalan dengan susah payah, tumpukan berkas yang terbungkus map coklat muda berada dalam pelukannya. Menyadari hal itu, ia pun lekas bangkit, menghampiri Yoona. Ia turut membantu Yoona mengangkat berkas tersebut, mendecak sendiri. "Mengapa tidak meminta pria saja membawakan semua ini, Yoona-sshi?" dumalnya sembari meletakkan map-map tersebut di atas meja kerjanya. Beban yang cukup berat untuk diangkat oleh seorang wanita.

Yoona cengengesan, menggeleng lembut. "Semua ini pekerjaanku, Changmin-sshi," ujarnya. "Lagipula, aku ini kan wanita yang kuat," ia tertawa sembari berlagak macam binaragawati.

Tawa Changmin ikut meledak melihat tingkah konyol sekretarisnya. Ia kembali mengambil tempat duduk di kursinya. Tangannya dengan teliti mengecek setiap berkas yang diterima. "Apa kau sudah mengirim semua pesanku via _e-mail_ ke butik di Jepang, Yoona-sshi?"

Yoona mengangguk mantab. "Tentu saja. Sudah semua. Aku harap semua karyamu dikerjakan dengan baik oleh pekerja di Jepang sana. Kau ingat tragedi lalu? Saat berpuluh-puluh pelanggan kecewa," ia menggaruk belakang leher, mengernyit.

Changmin hanya tersenyum, mengibaskan tangan. "Kau jangan mengingat hal itu. Biarkanlah jadi kenangan pahit. Lagipula, hal itu kan memang sudah biasa terjadi ketika kita bekerja," katanya, mencoba menenangkan Yoona yang terlalu gelisah. Melihat gadis itu masih berdiri, ia mendecak. "Duduklah, Yoona-ya. Kenapa kau ini senang sekali berdiri seperti itu. Aku yang lelah melihatmu,"

Dengan segera Yoona mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kosong hadapan Changmin. Ia lega mendengar panggilan informal itu. Jam kerja pun sudah usai. Artinya, ia dapat mengobrol dengan Changmin sebagai teman biasa. "Tehnya nikmat, bukan? Aku sengaja menitip pada temanku yang berlibur di China sementara. Tadinya akan kuberikan nanti, namun melihatmu yang kini murung, aku mempercepatnya. Apa cukup menenangkan?"

Mendengar nada bicara Yoona yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Changmin pun mendelik. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih, Yoona-ya. Memang nikmat sekali. Kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku begitu," ia kembali memeriksa berkas satu persatu.

"Aish, jam kerja sudah usai. Aku memberikannya untuk dikerjakan esok hari. Aku ingin mengobrol santai denganmu sekarang,"

"Aku hanya mengeceknya, _Chagi_. Kalau ingin mengobrol aku siap kapan saja," Changmin akhirnya berhenti mengecek, menatap Yoona yang memandang sendu.

"Changmin-oppa.." bisik Yoona. "Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"

Changmin mendengus.

.

.

Minwoo sedari dulu bukanlah tipe lelaki yang senang digelendoti wanita. Ia membencinya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja merasakan beban di lengan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang nyaman. Ia mendelik kasar, menatap bengis pada Mimi yang sedari tadi memeluk lengannya seperti koala. Rasanya koala terlalu imut untuk menjadi Mimi. Ia menarik-narik lengannya, terlalu kesal dengan wanita menyebalkan yang pekerjaannya setiap hari hanya menguntitnya kemana pun pergi. _Mood_ -nya yang sudah buruk tambah memburuk saja. Andai Mimi tahu betapa kacau dirinya saat ini. Kalau dirasa-rasa, semakin hari semakin berani saja sang gadis mendekatinya. Walau memesona hati, Mimi tetap gadis menyebalkan.

"Minwoo-ya.. kau tak ingin pulang bersamaku lagi?" tanya Mimi dengan bibir maju. Ia akhirnya membebaskan pelukan mautnya di lengan sang pujaan hati.

Minwoo hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin berjalan dengan gadis aneh sepertimu lagi. Kalau saja aku pulang bersamamu lagi, pasti kau akan tenggelam dalam pikiran tidak-tidakmu lagi seperti kemarin, lalu berjalan sendiri entah kemana. Kau itu seperti hantu gentayangan!" ia memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas, siap untuk angkat kaki dari bangunan tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan.

Kepala Mimi miring. "Eh? Benarkah aku seperti itu?"

Minwoo menghembuskan napas. "Ya. Kau tidak ingat?"

Bibir Mimi maju kembali. "Maafkan aku, Minwoo-ya. Takkan terulang! Aku akan berpegangan erat padamu agar tidak seperti kemarin lagi," ia cengengesan dengan polosnya.

"Itu tambah mengerikan, dasar bodoh!"

"Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak bodoh!" Mimi melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau ini mudah sekali berubah _mood_ , ya? Bukankah tadi siang kau tersenyum-senyum ramah padaku? Kita bahkan makan bersama, berjalan ke kelas bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih. Kau yang bodoh. Seenaknya saja memberikanku harapan palsu,"

"Itu kau yang terlalu tinggi mengharapkanku,"

Mimi terdiam. Ia mengacak rambutnya. "Aish.. yasudahlah. Aku akan pulang sendiri," gadis itu berlarian kecil keluar kelas Minwoo dengan hentakkan kaki keras.

Minwoo menatap Mimi dengan pandangan aneh. Ia tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu seperti itu. Atau bahkan ia saja tidak tahu mengapa dirinya seperti ini. Tadi siang rasanya berbeda. Ia masih menikmati harinya. Ia dapat mengenyahkan percakapan orang tuanya tadi malam. Ia dapat tertawa dengan riang walau sekejap. Namun saat ini berbeda. Langit menggelap. Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke rumahnya. Artinya ia akan bertemu orang tuanya. Apa yang akan terjadi ia pun tidak tahu. Apa Yunho dan Changmin akan bersikap seperti tadi pagi atau malah mengabaikan satu sama lain. Atau besar kemungkinan bersikap layaknya hari biasa, karena mereka tidak ingin dirinya tahu akan permasalahan itu.

Ia mengusap wajah. Ia memikirkannya lagi. Lebih baik ia segera pulang sebelum Changmin pulang. Jika ia melebihi jam pulang Changmin tanpa memberi kabar, biasanya ia akan kena omel. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Yunho sering berkata wajah marah Changmin itu seksi, nyatanya menyeramkan sekali.

"Minwoo-ya!"

Baru saja melangkahkan satu kaki, suara seseorang mengagetkannya. Wajah Mimi menyembul di balik pintu. Ia menghela napas. Gadis itu belum pergi rupanya. Terpaksa ia harus menemani sang gadis pulang. Walau kali ini, ia hanya akan menemani perjalanan sampai persimpangan. Ia mendecak ketika gadis itu tersenyum jahil. "Nde. Kita pulang bersama,"

.

.

" _Tadaima_!"

"Hm,"

Yunho menutup pintu. Ia segera melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya, meletakkan segalanya di tempat yang semestinya. Ia berjingkat ketika telapak kakinya bersentuhan dengan lantai. Habis di pel rupanya, masih basah. Ia celingak-celinguk, mencari sang suami yang sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin ia temui. Changmin pun sepertinya tidak ingin pula menemuinya. Ternyata mereka sinkron. Balasan gumaman tadi bahkan hanya sekadar pengungkapan keberadaan seseorang di dalam rumah.

Tanpa perlu ia memanggil, Changmin pun muncul tepat di hadapannya. Perlukah ia bilang seksi. Sang suami yang mengenakan kaos bergaris miliknya dengan ukuran yang sudah pasti lebih besar dari badan orang itu, dan celana pendek dongker tujuh senti di atas lutut. Ingin sekali ia mengecup bibir merah yang merekah menggoda itu, namun menyadari tatapan mata _Bambi_ yang menghakimi, ia urungkan niatnya.

Sepertinya Changmin muncul hanya untuk memeriksa, apakah sepatu dan kaos kaki berada di tempat yang sesuai atau tidak. Setelahnya, ia mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Hanya mengucap kalimat, "Makan malam di meja makan," lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu. Kemana senyuman manis pria itu saat ia pulang. Kemana jua kecupan manja dan pelukan pelepas rindu seperti biasanya. Kalau tidak karena memori yang menohok kerongkongan, ia akan lupa sebuah 'kata' yang hendak merobek tersebut, keluar dari mulut suaminya semalam.

Ia hanya mendengus. Sebenarnya ia membawa bungkusan. _Takoyaki_. Kesukaan Changmin dari restoran tempat mereka sering makan bersama dulu. Sengaja ia hanya membeli satu bungkus. Rencana bernostalgia saat mereka masih remaja, satu bungkus berdua, saat mereka masih tidak sesibuk saat ini. Saat–

" _Tadaima_!"

Yunho mengangkat kepala, tersadar ia melamun sedari tadi. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk, menyambut anak semata wayangnya yang baru kembali dari sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum, mengucap " _Okaeri_ ," sekilas untuk membalas.

Minwoo nampak terkejut. "Appa? Pulang cepat?" tanyanya. Tak biasanya Yunho pulang lebih dulu dari dirinya. Ia mulai melucuti sepatu dan kaos kakinya, menyadari sepatu Changmin sudah berada pada tempatnya. Eomma-nya juga sudah pulang.

Yunho mengangguk. "Sekolahmu?"

"Seperti biasa," jawabnya. Bohong.

Yunho teringat akan bungkus _Takoyaki_ yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Rasa tidak enak hati menghampiri. "Minwoo-ya, Appa membeli _Takoyaki_ tadi. Kita makan berdua, ne?"

Minwoo terdiam. "Eomma?" tanyanya ragu, mencoba bertingkah biasa.

"Eomma? Uhm.. Eomma-mu.."

" _Okaeri_ , Minwoo-ya!" Changmin berucap dari belakang Yunho. Ia berjalan mendekati Minwoo, menatap anak itu dengan tajam. "Kau pulang terlambat," ia memukul pelan kepala Minwoo yang menunduk.

"Eh? Maaf, Eomma. Aku mengantar Mimi lagi," Minwoo mengusap belakang lehernya.

Changmin menghela napas maklum. "Oh.. gadis itu. Yausudahlah. Kalian cepatlah cuci tangan lalu makan," ia melirik Yunho sekilas, menyunggingkan senyum canggung.

Yunho membalas senyumnya dengan anggukan kecil. Ia dan Minwoo menyegerakan diri mencuci kedua tangan, lalu duduk di kursi masing-masing. Changmin terlihat tenang, seperti biasa. Pria itu menyiapkan keluarga kecilnya nasi dan lauk pauk. Ketika melihat sebuah bungkusan yang tergeletak, Changmin menautkan alis, mengambil sang bungkusan lalu meneliti. Ia menggigit bibir.

" _Takoyaki_?" tanya Changmin.

Minwoo tersenyum. "Appa yang membelinya," sahutnya, menunjuk Yunho. Jangan kira ia melupakan segala cerita romantis masa kecil kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih mengingatnya, segalanya. "Appa belikan untuk dimakan berdua Eomma. Ingin nostalgia,"

Yunho terkesiap. Sialan. "Minwoo-ya!"

"Apa?"

"Appa bilang ingin memakannya denganmu, 'kan?"

Changmin mengangkat alis. "Huh? Hyung, kau yang membeli ini? Apa kau masih sempat pergi ke restoran itu?"

"A-ah.. Changmin-ah, tadi aku mengajak rekan kerjaku yang baru datang dari Amerika untuk berkeliling kota ini. Karena katanya ia sedang ingin makan makanan Jepang, kuantar saja ia ke restoran langganan kita.. dulu. Aku membelinya karena.."

"Terima kasih," ucap Changmin, membuka kotak _Takoyaki_ di tangannya. Ia menghirup aroma masakan lezat tersebut dalam-dalam. "Aku rindu. Masih koki yang sama?"

Yunho tersenyum lemah, mengangguk.

"Duduklah di sampingku. Kita santap berdua," senyum merekah indah di bibir Changmin.

Alis Yunho tertaut. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Changmin-nya tidak seperti saat ini. Bukankah tadi pria itu mengacuhkannya. Apa yang salah. Ia bangkit, mengganti posisi menjadi di sebelah Changmin yang tengah menusuk bola-bola gurita tersebut. Ia menahan napas ketika Changmin mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya, mengecup pelipisnya dengan lembut, bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyum, kemudian lari ke telinganya.

"Sudah kubilang.. jangan biarkan Minwoo tahu.." bisik Changmin pelan, menggelitik.

Yunho tersenyum pahit. Itulah alasannya. Ia melirik anak semata wayangnya yang tengah menyantap makan malam, nampak tidak terusik. Benar kata Changmin. Mungkin ia terlalu menunjukkan kerenggangan mereka. Jangan membuat Minwoo curiga, ia tak ingin pula sang anak tersakiti. Ia menggaet pinggang ramping Changmin, menarik sang pria untuk lebih melekat padanya. "Kau ingin aku suapi seperti waktu itu, yeobo?"

"Kapan kau menyuapiku? Jangan membual,"

"Aku tidak membual. Waktu itu saja kau yang meminta," Yunho hanya berharap saat ini mereka berdua kehilangan memori kemarin malam. Untuk dirinya, tentu saja ia tak memasang topeng, tidak perlu berpura-pura mengumbar mesra. Ia masih mencintai Changmin-nya. Yang membuatnya sakit adalah pemikiran bahwa yang berpura-pura adalah Changmin. Pria itu yang ingin segera terlepas darinya. Dengan senang hati ia menyuapi mulut besar Changmin, seperti menyuapi anak burung.

Bagi Changmin, tak sepenuhnya ia berpura-pura. Melakukan ini semua memang sudah biasa di usia ke-enam belas pernikahannya dengan sang pemimpin _Jung Corporation_. Tidak masalah. Bahkan jika suatu saat nanti mereka sudah benar-benar terlepas satu sama lain dan masih harus seperti ini, ia mampu. Apa sulitnya bersandiwara.

Minwoo terdiam. Sedari tadi ia mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat berat. Ia tidak tahu apakah perkiraannya benar. Matanya awas sekali dengan gerak-gerik kedua orang itu. Ia tersenyum kaku, meminta izin untuk mengambil segelas air. Gelasnya kosong karena terlalu banyak menenggak air karena gugup dan tadinya berfirasat makan malam kali ini akan canggung. Baru saja ia melangkah, ia mendengar geraman samar Changmin. Dirinya tahu sekali dengan pria itu yang menyingkirkan lengan Yunho saat ia tidak melihat. Ketika ia duduk kembali, semuanya sama. kedua orang tuanya yang akur. Sepertinya tepat.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Hampir larut. Changmin menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas putih. Sudah selesai tiga karya yang akan dikirimnya ke Jepang sana, bahan _Fashion Show_ bulan depan. Minwoo sudah terlelap di ranjangnya, telah rampung semua pekerjaan rumah remaja tanggung itu. Yunho absen di rumah, tuntutan pekerjaan katanya. Pria itu kembali ke kantor untuk mengurus sesuatu yang Changmin tidak ingin tahu apa itu. Ia membenci pekerjaan orang itu, tak ingin melirik barang satu huruf pun ketika menemukan berkas pekerjaan Yunho. Mungkin berbalik dengannya, Yunho sering sekali memuji karya-karyanya, berdecak bangga ketika sang pria mengenakan jas terbaik produksi butik miliknya. Bukannya egois, jika mengingat masa lampau, perusahaan Yunho-lah yang sering menghancurkan hidupnya. Dan Yunho mengerti betul. Meski benci, ia paham benar separuh kebutuhan dan keperluannya terbayar dengan uang hasil jerih payah sang suami, maka ia menjaga hati, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk masa bodoh. Ia sangat mencintai Yunho hingga akhirnya mengabaikan segala kebenciannya.

Ketika karya ke-empatnya selesai, _handphone_ -nya bergetar. Satu panggilan masuk dari sekretarisnya, Yoona.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Changmin-oppa?" nada bicara Yoona agak mendesak.

Changmin mengerutkan kening. "Ne?"

"Mengapa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Menyetujui apa, Yoona?"

"Pangambilalihan itu. Cepat cek _e-mailmu_. Butik telah dibeli oleh _Jung Corporation_ ,"

Jantung Changmin rasanya ingin copot mendengar pernyataan Yoona. "Apa katamu?"

"Astaga.. kukira kau yang menyetujuinya. Cepat lihat. Di sana tertanda atas nama Shim,"

"Yoona, kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Oppa! Kalau bukan kau, siapa yang bertanda tangan di sana?"

Changmin terdiam.

"Oppa?"

Pria itu melepaskan _handphone_ dari telinganya, enggan mendengar apapun. Sel-sel otaknya bergerak lincah, berpikir keras. Ia tidak pernah menyetujuinya. Pantas saja Yunho langsung beranjak pergi ke kantor, ternyata mengurus semua ini. Tidak, ia takkan mencurigai suaminya sendiri, takkan berani orang itu bermain licik padanya. Dan hanya satu orang yang muncul dalam benaknya. Pendiri dan pemilik asli dari butik miliknya.

"..Eomma,"

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

 _Selesailah chap 2 ini yey!_

 _Maafkan saya kalau aneh dan tidak nyambung atau apalah itu yang kalian rasakan saat membaca -3-_

 _Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada anda-anda semua yang telah membaca, terlebih lagi sampai review chap 1^^_

 _Juga kepada seseorang yang telah berbaik hati sekali membeberkan segala penilaiannya secara mendetail akan ff ini di fb, juga memberi koreksi dan mengucurkan pengetahuannya akan EyD. Terima kasih, kakak *bow* *pelukcium*_

 _Btw, melihat emak bapak tersayang ini yang semakin menunjukkan aura ke-gay-an di foto Shilla Duty Free, rasanya saya lelah mengetik ff.. toh buat apa ff kalau yang aslinya sudah ada? Ahaha.. *ditimpuk*_

 _Silahkan ditunggu chap 3 kalau berkenan._

 _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

 _ **Don't forget to review (kritik dan saran diterima)**_


	3. Trois

**Déchirer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin –TVXQ!**

 **MinWoo X MiMi –MiMi**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama(?)**

 **Warning(s):**

 **YAOI, TYPO(s), OOC, OC, AU, DLDR! HoMin! MPREG! aneh, ide yang begitu absurd, tidak sesuai EYD, susunan bahasa yang kurang, kosakata tidak memadai, beberapa kekeliruan, drama yang tidak dramatis(?) etc.**

 _Author's Note:_

 _Terlambat sekali saya post ini._

 _Maafkan saya dan kesibukan saya *bow*_

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading! ^^**_

.

.

Jarum pendek jam menunjuk angka sembilan di pagi hari.

Mendengus, Changmin mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia melongok keluar jendela, sekadar memperhatikan sekeliling dengan canggung.

Hari ini ia lengang, kerja ditiadakan untuk sementara. Ia meliburkan diri serta merta meliburkan para karyawannya. Mungkin yang tertinggal di butiknya kini hanyalah para petugas kebersihan yang –tentunya, mendecak kesal karena hanya mereka yang tidak dibebas tugaskan. Hari ini, niatnya ia akan mengurus segalanya. Tentang kekacauan yang memorak-porandakan kepalanya. Jung Yunho sialan itu tidak pulang semalam, menambah sulit urusannya. Untung saja ia dapat bertingkah seperti biasa di hadapan Minwoo. Anak itu cukup meragukan. Ia tidak yakin jika anak itu tidak mengetahui segalanya. Tentu saja anaknya cukup jenius, kepekaannya akan lingkungan sekitar sangat kuat. Pendiam yang menghanyutkan. Mungkin saja dibalik _poker face_ yang tiap saat dipasang Minwoo, anak semata wayangnya itu mengetahui masalah yang sedang ia dan Yunho alami sebelum mereka sempat memberitahunya. Kadang ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang rupanya masih belum mengenal Minwoo dengan baik, belum tahu betul seluk beluk pikiran rumit si remaja tanggung yang ia urus selama lebih dari enam belas tahun.

Setelah lima menit bergelut dengan pikiran sendiri, ia akhirnya membuka pintu otomotif kesayangannya, melangkah perlahan keluar dengan berat hati. Rasa penasarannya akan orang yang menandatangani surat persetujuan kini terjawab sudah. Ia yakin sampai seratus satu persen yang melakukan itu semua adalah ibunya, Shim Shiyeon. Siapa lagi? Kepemilikan _Shim Boutique_ masih sepenuhnya melekat pada wanita separuh baya itu, menjadikannya bebas melakukan apa saja pada butik yang ia bangun sendiri. Changmin mendecak. Apa ibunya itu bodoh, dengan seenak hati memberi tanda tangannya pada sang kertas terlarang.

Pria berparas manis itu menghentakkan kaki menuju pintu masuk kediaman Shim yang tampak begitu megah, namun sarat pula akan kesederhanaan. Ia tak lupa menyapa beberapa tukang kebun yang sedang bekerja. Mereka menatapnya antara kaget dan takjub, ada juga yang memandang sekilas, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan tanpa menghiraukan eksistensinya. Tanpa perlu mengetuk, pintu berbahan kayu berkualitas tinggi yang ukurannya besar itu sudah membuka, menampilkan interior rumah yang tak kalah _wah_. Ia tersenyum miring, keadaannya masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, terakhir kali ia menginjak lantai keramik itu beberapa yang tahun lalu, saat perayaan natal keluarga. Kala itu ia datang dengan senyum lima jari, bersama Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya dengan ekspresi bangga, Minwoo kecil dalam gendongan.

Kedatangannya disambut dengan bungkukkan beberapa pelayan, mengucap kalimat sambutan selamat datang dengan sangat sopan, jelas sekali hasil didikkan sekolah etika. Ia hanya balas mengangguk, lanjut melangkah. Tak terkira dirinya menghampiri seorang pelayan senior yang sedang bekerja, pelayan setia yang sudah mendekam di keluarga Shim dari ia masih dalam kandungan. Ia tersenyum ramah, membungkuk di hadapan si pria usia enam puluhan tersebut. Rupanya pria ini sudah naik jabatan menjadi kepala pelayan. Lihat saja pakaiannya yang sangat kontras jika disandingkan dengan pakaian pelayan lain.

"Shim Changmin-sshi.." sang pelayan balas membungkuk dan tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian, napasnya tertahan, kemudian langsung menutup mulut dengan tangan. "O-oh, maafkan saya, Tuan. Maksud saya.. Jung Changmin-sshi," ia membungkuk sekali lagi, kini lebih dalam.

Changmin tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangan. "Terserah padamu ingin memanggilku apa, Tuan Lee," ucapnya.

Tuan Lee, pelayan senior itu, mengangguk kecil. "Untuk apa gerangan kehadiran anda di kediaman ini, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat alis. Wajah tuanya tetap memiliki sinar.

Changmin mendeham. "Apa Eomma di sini?"

Tuan Lee tersenyum, mengangguk pelan. "Nyonya Besar Shim seperti biasa berada di dalam ruangannya, Tuan. Sungguh kebahagiaan terbesarnya kau hadir kemari, Changmin-sshi. Ia selalu merindukanmu, menanyakan kabarmu tiap waktu, pada siapa saja,"

"Oh? Baiklah. Aku akan langsung menemuinya kalau begitu,"

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?"

Changmin menggeleng. Ia membungkuk sopan, mengucap pamit. Langsung saja ia membawa tungkainya menaiki tangga, berjalan mengarungi koridor. Perlahan namun pasti menuju kamar sang ibunda yang letaknya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan erat ketika sampai. Dipandanginya pintu kayu yang berada tepat di hadapannya, napasnya resah. Ia mengetuk permukaan pintu itu perlahan. Tiga kali.

"Masuk saja,"

Suara lelah yang merespon ketukannya memunculkan perasaan lega di dalam dada. Entah sudah berapa lama telinganya tidak menangkap suara alto tersebut. Seperti dikelitik, rasa rindu yang amat sangat membuncah begitu saja dalam kalbu. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk, hendak jatuh. Ingin dirinya berjumpa dengan sang ibu, menepis penghalang berupa pintu di depannya yang sejak tadi masih belum menganga. Namun kalau diingat-ingat, tujuan utamanya ke sini bukanlah untuk memeluk ibunda, melepas rindu, tapi untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bak menggenggam hidupnya kelak. Segera ia mengusap air mata layaknya lelaki, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang telah rela melepaskan pekerjaan impian anaknya dan memberikannya pada orang lain.

"Kaukah itu, Changmin-ah? Lekaslah masuk. Eomma merindukanmu,"

Suara sang Eomma kembali menyadarkannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ternyata sudah lima menit ia hanya terdiam, menatap sebilah kayu di depannya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, akhirnya ia meraih kenop, memutarnya mantap. Matanya berkeliling mengitari bagian dalam ruangan ketika pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Semua sama, hanya warna catnya yang berbeda. "Eomma?"

"Changmin-ah!" seorang wanita separuh baya muncul tertatih di hadapannya. Jelas itu ibunya. Wajahnya masih tetap ayu meski kerutan sudah mulai terbentuk, menghiasi bagian-bagian tertentu. Shim Shiyeon tersenyum lebar, kerutan di ujung mata tak menjadi pengganggu cerah senyumnya.

Changmin balas tersenyum. Ia mendekati wanita tersebut, mendekap erat. Rindu sekali.

Shiyeon tertawa, kedua tangan melingkari punggung Changmin, mengusap pelan. "Kau ini.. ingin jadi anak durhaka, _huh_? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak kembali kemari? Kau lupa pada orang tuamu?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Maaf, Eomma. Aku belum ada waktu,"

Tak mengindahkan alasan klasik anaknya, Shiyeon melepaskan pelukan, menepuk bahu Changmin yang rasanya bertambah tinggi. Entah apa memang anaknya yang bertambah tinggi dan besar atau badan tuanya yang mulai merunduk. "Bagaimana kabarmu, chagiya? Rasa-rasanya kau tambah besar saja,"

"Baik," Changmin menjawab sekenanya.

"Bagaimana cucuku, Minwoo?" binar muncul di mata Shiyeon, memori otaknya memutar gambar sang cucu yang sangat menggemaskan. Memorinya masih sangat kuat untuk mengingat wajah seorang yang sangat ia sayang.

Changmin melepaskan tangan Shiyeon di bahunya, menarik lengan itu, membawa mereka duduk nyaman di tepi ranjang yang sudah reyot dan berderit. "Minwoo sangat baik. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang jenius, Eomma. Dan bakatku menurun padanya,"

"Oh? Benarkah?"

Anggukan Changmin membalas.

"Semua lancar-lancar saja, bukan?"

Changmin memberi jeda, menggigit bibirnya yang kering. "Hm.. begitulah –ah, sebenarnya tidak," ia menunduk, mengingat tujuannya. "Eomma.." panggilnya lirih, agak menahan emosi.

"Nde?"

Seketika Changmin mengangkat wajah, menatap lekat mata beriris coklat kelam milik ibunya. "Mengapa kau menyetujuinya?"

Alis Shiyeon terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kau merenggut impianku,"

"Oh.. itu," wanita itu mengangguk kecil, menghembuskan napas. "Mengapa pula kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Eomma, aku tak percaya, bahkan setelah melihat _e-mail_ dan bukti pun aku masih bertanya-tanya. Ada apa denganmu? Layaknya membalik telapak tangan, kau memberikan _Shim Boutique_ kepada keluarga Jung. _Shim Boutique_ milik kita, Eomma, keluarga Shim. Aku anakmu, Eomma. Aku lebih layak menggenggam nasib butik itu,"

Shiyeon terkesiap. "Jung Changmin.. sudah seharusnya aku memberikannya pada Yunho. Apa kau tidak sadar namamu juga sudah berganti? Miliknya milikmu juga, bukan? Dia anakku juga. Aku saja sampai terkejut _Jung Corp_ sampai membayar segala, bagai bersujud penuh terima kasih hanya karena aku memberikan butik itu. _Shim Boutique_ sudah menjadi milikmu dan Yunho sekarang. Aku tidak berhak apa-apa lagi. Bahkan jika butik itu ternyata kau yang pimpin juga aku tak peduli,"

"Tapi tetap saja, Eomma. Dia punya suratnya. Kau pikir aku manusia seperti apa, mengambil tanggungjawab orang lain, kepunyaan orang lain? Apa kau pikir karena aku dan dia telah menikah, dia berhak memiliki segala yang aku punya? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku.. kita, membenci keluarganya, membenci _Jung Corp_ yang tidak menepati kesepakatan bertahun-tahun lalu. Kita pernah terpuruk, Eomma. Kita ditinggalkan begitu saja, tak dianggap. _Jung Corp_ melepas label seenak jidatnya. Tentunya aku menolak keras jika impian kita tersentuh tangan busuk mereka, untuk kesekian kali," Changmin menghela napas. "Kau melakukan kesalahan besar tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, tidak meminta ijinku pula,"

Shiyeon ikut menghela napas. Ia bergeming, menatap kosong pada bahu anaknya yang jelas sangat tegang. "Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Alis Changmin naik satu. "Memikirkan apa?"

Shiyeon kini menatapnya serius, tahu bahwa anaknya mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Changmin sekarang yang bergeming, memberi jeda beberapa menit, menciptakan hening yang terasa mencekik. Ia dengan sulitnya menahan air yang menggantung di matanya, merasa sesak tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja. Setelah apa yang telah Jung lakukan pada kita.. padaku.." Changmin menitikkan air mata, mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. "Kau kira dengan ia yang bersimpuh pada satu lutut, menyodorkan cincin permata dengan mengucap kalimat sakral itu mampu menghilangkan perih yang telah ia toreh?" senyumnya pahit. "Mungkin aku mencintainya, tapi kurasa tidak dengan jabatannya,"

Shiyeon tersenyum lemah, ia meraih tubuh besar Changmin masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. Diusapnya punggung Changmin dengan sangat lembut. Menurutnya, Changmin yang saat ini tengah ia rengkuh bagai gelas yang rapuh, namun sungguh mahal harganya. _Fragile_. "Sudah kubilang jangan dipikirkan. Lupakan saja semuanya. Dari dulu kau tetap Shim Changmin-ku. Enam belas tahun berlalu kukira kau mulai terbiasa menyandang nama Jung, ternyata masih belum. Kau masih terbayang kejadian itu rupanya.." ia mendengarkan isakan demi isakan Changmin, tiba-tiba mengingat semua memori masa kecil sang anak yang menangis di pelukannya, baik itu ketika sang anak terluka di lutut, sampai akhirnya menangis karena sebuah musibah besar yang tak disangka menimpa anak tak berdosa tersebut. "Oh ya.. Butik kita akan berubah nama.. _Jeongshim Boutique_. Apa kau menyukainya?" ia berusaha tertawa.

Changmin mencubit kecil pinggang sang ibu. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Eomma. Nama itu buruk. Buruk sekali. Bahkan kurasa ' _Jung Boutique'_ lebih bagus daripada nama sambungan itu," rajuknya.

Sang Eomma menghela napas, membiarkan keheningan mendera kembali. Lalu ia melonggarkan pelukannya dengan berat hati, menatap anaknya yang sudah merah semua kulit wajahnya. "Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau menikahinya, anakku? Enam belas tahun? Atau.. enam belas bulan? Enam belas hari?" ia mendecak. "Sudah berapa masalah yang kalian hadapi bersama di waktu selama itu, _eoh_? Masa lalu memang pahit, Changmin-ah, menyakitkan. Sangat 'menyakitkan'. Namun jangan kau tetesi asam, membuat lukanya menganga di masa depan. Usiamu berapa? Mengapa kau masih sangat kekanakkan? Bicarakan baik-baik dengan Yunho!"

Kepala Changmin tertunduk, ia mengusap air matanya berkali-kali. Tidak menyangka ia menjadi selemah ini, secengeng ini. "Tidak, Eomma. Aku.. mengatakan akan menceraikannya.."

"Changmin-ah.." Shim Shiyeon seakan tidak memercayai apa yang telah ia dengar. Sebuah kata yang sangat ia benci keluar dari mulut anaknya. Kalau Changmin masih berumur lima tahun mungkin ia akan memukulkan rotan ke bokong lelaki itu sampai anak itu menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan. Namun Changmin-nya sudah besar saat ini. Tentu Shiyeon tahu pria itu mengetahui dan sangat mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Tapi sepertinya anaknya sudah memilih keputusan yang salah.

"Kumohon jangan. Kau tahu sendiri kelemahanku adalah berhadapan dengan kasus seperti ini. Butik kita takkan berjalan baik di tangannya. Tariklah kembali persetujuanmu, Eomma. Aku akan kerja apa nantinya?" Changmin meminta, membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Kepala wanita itu berdenyut, tak habis pikir dengan anaknya yang sulit dimengerti, sulit juga mengerti dirinya sendiri. "Kau tetap akan menjadi desainer utama dan model profesional butik kita. Apa kau tak tahu arti kerja sama? Dia yang mengendalikan, kau yang menciptakan,"

"Aku tidak bisa.." anaknya menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak memercayai suamimu sendiri?!" Shiyeon agak membentak. Ia memijat pelipis, ingin mengatakan masalah ini sepele, namun trauma yang dialami anaknya mungkin lebih berat dari trauma yang ia alami.

Changmin menggeleng kembali. Tentu ia memercayai suaminya, mencintainya setulus hati. Namun saat ini berbeda urusannya. "Aku hanya takut kita akan hancur kembali, dan impianku runtuh. Untuk yang kedua kali,"

"Itu _Jung Corporation_ yang dulu, Changmin-ah, yang masih tamak. Dengan pemimpin hina si Jung Jiwon itu, tentu dahulu kita hancur. Yunho adalah seorang pemimpin baru yang mampu mengubah _Jung Corp_ dengan pesat. Selama ini aku memperhatikan dengan seksama perkembangan yang dialami _Jung Corporation_ semenjak ia mengambilalih kepemimpinan. Ia berbeda dengan ayahnya. Sangat berbeda. Aku saja percaya padanya,"

"Eomma.."

Shiyeon berdiri, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya tak lagi menghadap Changmin, namun ke arah balkon ruangannya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi. "Aku takkan menarik kembali persetujuannya. Dan uang dari Yunho akan kugunakan sebaik mungkin untuk investasi. Atau mungkin akan kugunakan untuk memperluas taman belakang. Kau tahu aku ingin taman yang lebih besar untukku bersantai di masa tua ini," ia berjalan ke arah balkon, menatap hamparah taman kediaman Shim tepat di bawahnya. "Kau ini bukannya menemaniku, melepas rindu dalam pelukan tubuhku, malah bicara omong kosong, menghancurkan pagiku," tatapannya melembut. Tanaman-tanaman hias itu selalu menenangkannya dikala penat.

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi. Aku yang menggerakkan _Shim Boutique_ beserta cabang Jepangnya. Bekerja dengan suamimu sendiri bukankah suatu hal yang menyenangkan? Itu akan mempererat hubunganmu dengannya, 'kan? Kau selalu bilang di telepon betapa kau mencintainya, Jung Changmin,"

"Nama kita akan tercemar. Aku tak ingin nama Jung itu lagi. Banyak masyarakat yang akan memandang sebelah mata,"

"Kalau nama kita tercemar dengan nama baik, apa itu masalah? Kau tidak menghargai Yunho yang sudah memperbaiki nama Jung yang dahulu kotor itu?"

"Eomma. Aku tidak menyukai Jung," Changmin mengacak rambutnya.

"Cobalah untuk menyukainya,"

"Aku akan tetap mengajukan cerai,"

Kata itu sekali lagi melukai hati sang Nyonya Besar Shim. Ia mengeraskan genggamannya pada pilar yang menyangga kediamannya. Kalau Changmin tahu apa yang ia rasakan, mungkin anak itu akan meminta maaf padanya beribu kali, langsung memaki diri sendiri. Ia tahu anaknya paling benci jika hatinya tersakiti. Namun ia tak perlu permintaan maaf. Ia memutar badan, kembali memandang anaknya yang kini tersungkur di dipan pojok ruangan. Tipikal Changmin yang sedang merajuk. "Apakah itu penyelesaiannya? Dengan bercerai? 'Bermainlah' sedikit," ia mendecak. "Memangnya apa untungnya kau bercerai? Menakut-nakuti Yunho? Melepaskan ikatan dengan keluarga Jung akan memperburuk situasi. Lagipula aku tidak yakin Yunho dengan gampangnya terlena akan ancamanmu. Senjata makan tuan, Min-ah. Kau yang menyesal nantinya,"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Ugh.. Tetap saja. Dibayar berapa dirimu, Eomma? Sebegitu besarnya kau mendukung Jung," ia menenggelamkan wajah di bantal kecil dipan.

"Changmin-ah.. Kau 'juga' anggota Jung bukan?"

"Awas saja si Jung itu! Kalau proyek ini tidak berjalan baik.. aku akan menceraikannya, memenggal kepalanya, memotong kemaluannya dan mengirisnya tipis-tipis,"

Mendengar perkataan anaknya, akhirnya Shiyeon tertawa –untuk pertama kalinya saat itu. "Kalau baik?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab.

"Min-ah?"

Changmin terbatuk, menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal. "Aku akan memberikannya 'hadiah'.. yang sejak dulu ia inginkan.."

.

.

Pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya dengan mulus, tepat di garasi rumah. Ia mengusap rambut klimisnya, beberapa sudah berwarna abu-abu, beberapa bahkan sudah putih. Kacamata _plus-minus_ yang ia gunakan hendak jatuh, ia benarkan secepat kilat, terbatuk dengan tawa khas orang tua berjiwa muda. Dengan santai dirinya mengangkat bokong dari kendaraan tercinta, tak lupa menguncinya. Ia mengamati mobilnya. Sebuah _BMW_ model jaman terdahulu, tetapi masih punya kilau dan tidak baret. Mobil ini terurus dan terawat. Deruan mesinnya masih punya semangat hidup. Mobil ini merupakan cintanya, kedua setelah sang istri tentunya. Mengingat sang istri, ia pun langsung melonjak. Segera ia keluar dari garasi yang pengap dan gelap, disambut pelayan yang sedang bekerja membersihkan teras rumah yang bahkan sudah bersih tanpa harus dibersihkan.

"Pagi, Tuan Besar," sapa salah satu pelayan wanita yang bekerja.

Ia hanya mengangguk, melanjutkan kaki untuk terus melangkah. Ia mengangkat kepala ketika gerbang kediamannya sedang dibuka, lebar sekali. Menyipitkan mata, mata tuanya mencoba melihat mobil siapa gerangan yang berusaha melaju keluar dari rumahnya. Rupanya baru saja ada tamu. Sayang sekali ia tak ikut menjamu, tak jua sempat bertegur sapa. Ia tak berniat menanyakannya pada para pelayan, takut menganggu pekerjaan mereka. Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah memasuki rumahnya yang sudah ia tinggal selama berbulan-bulan, menghirup aroma 'rumah' yang ia rindu. Ketika ia melihat sang istri sedang terduduk di ruang tengah, ia tersenyum. Biasanya istrinya akan tetap berada di kamar saat ia pulang, atau berada di taman dengan seduhan teh _Earl Grey_ kualitas terbaik favoritnya di tangan. Menyadari kepulangan tamunya, ia pun maklum.

"Yeobo," panggilnya pelan, dihadiahi wajah terkejut dari sang istri.

"Ah! Dongshik-ah! Kau sudah pulang?" pekik sang istri, menghampiri suaminya yang sudah berwajah lelah walau masih pagi. Ia menarik lengan pria yang selama ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya tersebut, membawa kedua tubuh mereka untuk beristirahat di sofa besar ruang tengah. Dua pelayan tampak berdatangan, satu mengangkat dua buah gelas kosong juga satu piring besar –yang juga kosong, sementara satu lainnya membawakan dua gelas beling terisi penuh. Harum jahe menguar. Semua pelayan sudah mengetahui minuman kesukaan sang Tuan Besar sehabis pulang kerja.

"Biarkan aku duduk sebentar. Kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak, _jet-lag_ ," Dongshik, pria tadi, memejamkan mata, mengambil gelasnya lalu menghirup aroma pedasnya sebentar. Ia mendesah lega. Harum rumah, harum minuman favoritnya, dan harum sang istri melebur jadi satu. Kepalanya tidak bertambah pening akan campuran itu, namun nikmat sekali rasanya. Lelah yang menimpa punggungnya sirna seketika. "Sehabis ini aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku di Eropa sana, Shiyeonnie. Ah, dan aku juga membelikan tas _Hermes_ yang kau idam-idamkan itu. Masih di mobil. Kau tahu? Mahal sekali harganya. Entahlah mengapa begitu mahal untuk tas seperti itu. Tapi untukmu, apa yang tidak?" ia tertawa kencang.

Wajah Shiyeon merona, ingin memekik karena suka. Ia bisa membayangkan dirinya dengan tas _branded_ itu saat ini. Sungguh suaminya sangat perhatian. Ia mencubit pelan lengan Dongshik, mendecak. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi sebelumnya, tentu saja tas itu mahal. Kau tidak tahu bahan apa yang digunakan untuk pembuatan tas itu? Ide pembuatannya? Kau benar-benar buta _fashion_ , chagiya," ia juga tertawa, namun lebih kecil.

Dongshik hanya mengangguk, tak peduli akan ceramah istrinya. "Tadi itu siapa?" ia mengubah topik pembicaraan, lebih seperti ingin tahu siapa tamu spesial tadi.

"Oh.. itu.. Changminnie," jawab Shiyeon sekenanya.

Dongshik membuka matanya yang terpejam sedari tadi, menatap mata Shiyeon. "Changminnie?"

Shiyeon mengangguk kecil, menyesap minumannya. Rasanya pedas, hangat. Sebenarnya sebelumnya ia tidak menyukai minuman ini, namun karena sang suami menyukainya, juga cukup baik untuk tubuh, tentu ia terpaksa menyukainya. Pun ia minum tiap hari agar rasa rindu akan suaminya bisa mengurang.

Dongshik mengusap wajah, terlihat sedikit stres. "Coba aku lebih awal datang tadi, pasti aku masih sempat bertemu dengannya. Dia itu, apa sudah lupa dengan orang tuanya? Kapan terakhir kali bertemu?! Sialan, memang. Aku rindu sekali dengannya. Hei, kau ingat Minwoo? Anak menggemaskan itu sudah berapa tahun sekarang? Kuharap aku masih dapat mencubit pipi gembilnya saat bertemu," ia tertawa kecil, menatap Shiyeon lebih dalam. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Suara gelas yang berdenting memenuhi ruangan. Shiyeon meletakkan gelasnya di meja kaca. Ia menggenggam tangan kirinya, meremas lembut, kemudian menatap balik sang suami. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Anak bodoh itu tentu baik-baik saja,"

"Kau tahu ia bahkan lebih jenius dariku. Dari dulu kau selalu memanggilnya bodoh. Sekarang ia tumbuh dengan rasa dendam karenanya, kau tahu? Menjadi jenius karena tidak rela terus menerus dipanggil seperti itu oleh ibunya sendiri," Dongshik menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih lelah. Seketika, otaknya memotar memori indah dengan sang anak. Anak yang dahulu ia harapkan menjadi penerus pekerjaannya di _Shim Corporation_ , namun ternyata lebih berbakat di bidang tata busana, dengan kepala batu memilih menjadi penerus sang ibu di dunia _fashion_. Sampai akhirnya Dongshik menjual segalanya, menjual perusahaan besar milik keluarganya yang sudah diujung tanduk, beralih profesi menjadi pengacara. Prosesnya panjang hingga akhirnya saat ini jasanya sudah dikenal dunia, menjadikannya pengacara profesional. Ia lebih menyukai pekerjaan impiannya sekarang dibandingkan pekerjaan yang dipaksa orang tuanya dahulu. Ia menikmati masa tuanya.

"Yah.. aku tidak percaya dia sepandai itu. Yang jelas ia tidak pandai mengurus masalah hatinya sendiri," Shiyeon mengusap rambutnya. "Ia masih memendam dendamnya. Aku tidak percaya," senyumnya lirih. "Menurun darimu. Kepala batu. Masih saja menengok kebelakang. Kejadiannya sudah lalu,"

"Benarkah? Ia masih mendendam pada keluarga Jung?"

"Ya. Dasar anak itu. Dan apa kau tahu apa yang anak itu katakan?"

"Huh?"

"Dia ingin menceraikan Yunho,"

Dongshik memegap. "Kau bercanda?"

Shiyeon menggeleng pelan, mengajukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Aku menikahkannya dengan si Yunho brengsek itu karena pintanya dahulu, bukan? Dengan seenaknya sekarang ia ingin menceraikannya. Dia memang bodoh," Dongshik tersenyum geli. "Ah.. ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti itu? Pasti ada akarnya, bukan? Kalau penyebabnya si Jung keparat itu yang selingkuh, akan kubunuh dia,"

"Ada tentunya. Dan kukira itu salahku," Shiyeon mengernyit. "Aku menandatangani surat persetujuan yang diajukan _Jung Corporation_. Tentang pengambilalihan kepemimpinan itu. Apa kau masih ingat? Aku rasa tak ada gunanya surat-surat butik itu di tanganku. Aku ingin memberikannya kepada Changmin bulan depan, mengingat butik itu sudah lancar di tangannya dan usianya juga sudah cukup matang untuk memegang perusahaan sendiri. Namun datanglah pangeran kita, Jung Yunho, dengan segala iming-imingnya yang menurutku tidak penting. Rencanaku berubah, aku jadi lebih memilih pria itu yang memegang impianku. Tentu otak berisi ide cemerlang nan inovatifnya mampu mengembangkan butik kecil itu. Dia terlalu mencintai Changmin, _huh_. Astaga.. Anakku, betapa beruntungnya dirimu.."

"Kalau begitu.. kau yang bodoh," Dongshik mendengus kesal. Ternyata dari sana ujungnya.

"Ya. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik daripada membiarkan anak kita mencintai seseorang namun juga memendam rasa benci? Biarkan dia memercayai suaminya sendiri. Dan kurasa, bukankah tugasnya sebagai 'ibu' juga akan jadi lebih mudah?" Shiyeon menyesap minumannya lagi. "Maksudku.. jadi ia bisa bekerja di rumah, sekaligus mengurus Minwoo dan keluarga kecilnya yang oh-amat-bahagia itu. Waktunya menjadi lebih lengang. Dan wanita cerdas itu, Yoona-ya maksudku, bisa mengawasi segala operasional kerja di butik. Semuanya terurus,"

Dongshik terdiam. Semua itu memang lebih baik. Dalam hati ia bersorak, membayangkan dirinya menepuk-nepuk kepala sang istri, menghargainya atas pemikiran tersebut. "Ya.. itu bisa lebih baik. Tapi.. aku yakin Yunho dan Changmin bisa mengendalikan segalanya berdua. Apa yang mereka pernah alami sebelumnya sudah cukup untuk dijadikan sebagai pengalaman mereka menjalani kehidupan,"

Shiyeon melepas gelasnya, mendekati sang suami, mengecup bibir suaminya dengan senyuman. Orang itu yang selalu berada di sampingnya, mendukungnya sampai kapan pun.

"Dan juga aku harap Changmin dapat terlepas dari belenggu kebenciannya akan keluarga Jung. Takkan kubiarkan ia menjadi sepertiku. Astaga, bahkan aku masih membenci-'nya' sampai sekarang,"

.

.

Shim Changmin menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan gerbang utama _Jung Corporation_. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil ketika salah satu petugas keamanan mendatangi mobilnya. Senyuman kecil dan anggukan kepalanya menyadarkan sang petugas. Lantas saja, orang itu menekan tombol dan berbicara sesuatu di _speaker_ _intercom_. Tak lama kemudian, gerbang utama _Jung Corporation_ terbuka secara otomatis. Petugas kemanan memberikan hormat dan cengiran kecil pada kaca mobil Changmin yang langsung melaju, memasuki gedung pencakar langit yang megah itu dengan sangat anggun.

Changmin langsung memilih parkir di area lebih privat. Area parkir yang dibuat khusus untuk mobil-mobil Yunho dan juga mobilnya walau orang itu tahu seorang Changmin tak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kaki di kantornya yang menurutnya hina. Ia mematikan mesin mobil, segera keluar dan menguncinya. Sebenarnya tak perlu dikunci juga tak apa. Semuanya aman di tempat ini. Bahkan petugas keamanan yang tadi membukakan pintu gerbangnya saja lulusan terbaik sekolah militernya. Namun biasakanlah bertindak waspada.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan dengan tergesa, memasuki pintu utama tanpa berpapasan dengan resepsionis cantik yang bertugas di lobi, meninggalkan sang wanita yang memandangnya bingung, namun tak berbuat apa-apa. Sang wanita malang itu mengenal dirinya walaupun ia 'tak pernah' datang. Tentu saja tugas seorang suami bahagia Jung Yunho untuk mengenalkan 'istri' pujaannya pada semua orang di sini, memerintahkan agar bertingkah penuh hormat. Changmin bagai ratu.

Ia tahu ruangan Yunho. Sebutan 'tidak pernah datang' rupanya salah. Ia sering mendatangi tempat ini, namun tak pernah mengenangnya secara mendalam. Bahkan jika diingat-ingat, sudah tak terhitung jari Yunho dan dirinya berhubungan badan di sini. Beberapa pengalaman 'unik' itu sungguh luar biasa. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak pernah mengenangnya, pun menjadikan peristiwa tersebut sebagai memori inti.

Ia. Tidak. Pernah. Ke sini!

Ketika sampai di ruangan Yunho –yang pintu kayunya paling besar, kenop kuningan menyala, bertuliskan 'Direktur Utama' dengan aksara Korea, ia mendengus, mengatur napas yang memburu. Dengan satu kepalan tangan di permukaan pintu itu, ia hendak mengetuk.

"T-tunggu, Tuan!" seseorang berbisik di sampingnya, menahan tangannya yang menggantung.

Changmin menoleh, menatap orang di sampingnya yang berdiri dengan badan gemetar. Tinggi orang itu hanya sebahunya, pasti sangat merasa terintimidasi dengan tinggi Changmin yang seperti tiang, belum lagi tatapan matanya, apalagi identitasnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Changmin, menaikan satu alis. "Aku hanya ingin menemui suamiku," ia menekankan kata 'suami'.

Orang itu melepaskan tangannya, membungkuk dalam. "M-maaf, Tuan. Suamimu –uh, maksudku, Jung-sajangnim sedang ada pertemuan. Hanya pertemuan singkat, Tuan," jelasnya.

Changmin bergerak mundur. Ia menghormati urusan orang lain. Ia akan memilih menunggu. Ia menepuk bahu orang itu yang masih membungkuk, tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. "Aku akan menunggu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," kakinya bergerak menuju ruang tunggu –yang berisi sofa besar dan tektekbengeknya. (Orang itu mengikutinya di belakang sampai ia duduk)

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap orang itu.

Changmin merasakan haus yang amat sangat. Walau ia sudah minum dan sarapan di kediaman keluarganya tadi, namun tetap saja. Rasanya memang sangat penat dan menguras tenaga kalau terus berpikir. "Bisa tolong ambilkan aku minum? Maaf.. aku agak haus," pintanya. "Dan setelah ini temani aku di sini sampai pertemuannya selesai,"

Orang itu mengangguk. _Nametag_ -nya tertulis 'Kim Sang Yun'. "Akan segera saya buatkan. Anda ingin minum teh atau kopi? Atau minuman lain?" tawarnya.

"Apa ada _Iced Lemon Tea_?"

Kim Sangyun mengangguk sopan, segera berbalik untuk mengambil minuman untuk suami dari Jung Yunho tersebut. Tak lebih dari lima menit, ia kembali, meminta ijin untuk duduk di sebelah Changmin (yang langsung disetujui tentunya) dan akhirnya duduk.

"Pertemuan dengan siapa?" Changmin bertanya setelah berterima kasih, menyeruput minuman segarnya, sedikit mendesah merasakan tenggorokan keringnya sudah disiram oleh cairan asam-manis tersebut.

" _Jung Corporation_ dengan _Choi Corporation_ , sekejap penampilan presentasi mengenai profitabilitas yang disampaikan oleh _Choi Corporation,_ sebuah perusahaan rival yang dipegang oleh Tuan Muda Choi Siwon, direktur utama yang sebaya dengan Jung-sajangnim. Pertemuan kali ini adalah pertemuan lanjutan untuk membahas kerjasama antar kedua perusahaan ini," jelas Kim. Panjang dan lebar.

Changmin hanya mengangguk, tak mendengarkan penjelasan lanjutan. Ia lebih memilih sibuk memutar-mutar es batu dalam gelasnya daripada mendengarkan urusan pekerjaan Yunho. Dan _Choi Corporation_? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama perusahaan itu, namun ia tak mengindahkannya, kembali fokus pada sosok es batu yang kian lama semakin mengecil.

.

.

Semalam ia tidur lebih cepat. Tugas yang lebih sedikit dan rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat diakibatkan durasi tidur yang pendek di malam sebelumnya membuatnya cepat sekali tenggelam dalam belaian bunga tidur. Yunho dan Changmin bertingkah aneh (ia sangat tahu alasanannya kenapa), namun setidaknya akting mereka tidak terlalu buruk. Minwoo sempat pula memeriksa aktingnya tadi pagi, di depan cermin kamarnya. Ekspresi datarnya mulai melemah, terganti dengan ekspresi sedih dan lelah. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya kala itu, menyemangati diri untuk memertahankan _poker face_ andalannya.

Ia mendengus, menghela napas panjang. Perutnya berbunyi. Nyaring sekali, sepertinya hampir terdengar oleh teman sebelahnya. Ia menopang dagu di atas meja, matanya mengikuti pergerakan gurunya yang memusingkan. Guru di depan sana terus saja mengoceh, mengajarkan ilmu tentang masa lalu dan peradaban manusia. Kali ini mengenai sejarah Negeri Tirai Bambu, mengenal Dinasti-dinasti kuno yang kebudayaannya membuat mata para murid terbelalak. Kemarin yang guru seksi itu bahas adalah mengenai Negara Mesir. Ia sudah membaca semua yang guru itu jelaskan sebenarnya. Menurutnya, sejarah itu menarik kalau ia yang membacanya sendiri. Kalau orang lain yang menjelaskan rasanya seperti didongengi. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar ingin menutup mata. Kelopaknya berat sekali.

Tepat ketika matanya menutup, bel berbunyi. Ia terperanjat, sangat terkejut. Dalam hati dirinya menggerutu, besok ia akan memprotes sekolah. Bel itu sangat keras, sepertinya bertujuan untuk memecahkan gendang telinga seantero warga sekolah, bukan menunjukkan waktu tertentu. Namun sepertinya ia sangat keterlaluan jika memprotes tentang hal sepele seperti itu. Lihatlah klub sosial itu, memprotes tindak _bullying_ yang berpuluh kali lebih penting. Tapi setidaknya protesnya tersebut bisa menyelamatkan ribuan pasang telinga, bukan?

Ia melihat gurunya menutup pertemuan, membungkuk, lalu beringsut keluar. Ia memutar bola mata, pandangannya jatuh ke perutnya yang tak henti berbunyi. Kadang ia menghujat nafsu makannya yang menurun dari Changmin. Sangat liar dan tak terkendali. Cepat sekali lapar.

Mengingat sesuatu, Minwoo membuka resleting tas-nya, mencari kotak bekal. Setelah menemukan kotak tersebut, ia mengeluarkannya. Tutupnya yang transparan membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas isi sang kotak harta karun. Sebuah bento karya Eomma-nya tercinta. Ia tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil –tak membiarkan orang-orang melihatnya, dan sesegera mungkin membuka tutup bentonya. Sangat lucu dengan porsinya yang berlebih. Sepertinya Changmin sedang ber- _mood_ baik hari ini, sampai-sampai membuatkannya bento. Tapi bisa juga _mood_ -nya sedang anjlok. Biasanya, Changmin memasak untuk memperbaiki _mood_ -nya yang kalut.

Cantik sekali bekal makannya. Biasanya ia akan mengapresiasi sebuah karya seni, tapi saat ini ia rupanya tak begitu peduli akan tampilan, hanya mementingkan rasa dan juga perutnya yang terus meraung, sebentar lagi terisi. Memang nikmat masakan rumah. Ia benci harus ke kantin seperti kemarin. Dan jangan lupakan Mimi yang menyebalkan itu.

"Minwoo-ya!"

Baru saja ia mengambil sumpit, seseorang memanggilnya. Ia mengumpati orang itu dalam hati, namun yang tampak adalah tatapan bengisnya yang ia tujukan pada orang tersebut. Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatap tajam.

Temannya yang malang bergidik ngeri, menunjuk jendela kelas dengan tangan gemetar. "Daritadi dia memperhatikanmu begitu, menggumamkan namamu sembari tersenyum sendiri. Temui dia. Orang itu membuat seisi kelas menatapnya aneh," anak itu menggaruk kepala, duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Minwoo tak menjawab, pandangannya langsung terarah ke jendela kelas, menemukan wajah imut seorang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mimi. Gadis itu dengan polosnya melambai, kencang sekali, bibir merah merekah senyum manis yang amat cerah. Ia yakin ada beberapa lelaki dalam kelasnya yang merona karena melihat senyuman itu, termasuk dirinya. Sialan. Ia menggeleng, menghalau rona pipinya dengan gertakan. Daripada seisi kelas dan juga dirinya terganggu, lebih baik ia mengusir gadis itu pergi. Pergi jauh.

Ia berjalan keluar kelas, menghampiri Mimi yang semakin melebarkan senyum. "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi.

Mimi tertawa. "Setiap istirahat aku kemari, namun baru kali ini aku berani menampilkan wajah di jendela kelasmu. Kau tampan kalau sedang makan, Minwoo-ya! Changmin-ahjusshi membuatkan bekal untukmu seperti biasa?"

Minwoo menghela napas, sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah Mimi yang menurutnya berusaha menunjukkan perhatian itu. "Kau ini. Kau tidak malu? Kau tahu, wajah jelekmu ditatap oleh belasan siswa dalam kelasku. Mereka pasti berpikir kau sudah gila karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti tadi,"

Gelengan kepala gadis itu menjawab. "Tidak. Kalau tingkahku berhasil memancingmu untuk menghampiriku seperti ini, buat apa malu?" ia menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, kembali tersenyum cerah.

Rasanya Minwoo ingin memukul kepala sang gadis, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Sekali lagi, karena reputasinya di sekolah ini. Dan orang tuanya sudah mengajarkan etika sejak dini, tak mungkin ia melanggar. Akhirnya ia menggigit bibir, tersenyum getir. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang memerintahkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak biasa. "Kau.." ia menunjuk lantai tempat Mimi berdiri. "Kau tetap di sini. Diam. Diam dan tunggu aku, OK?" ujarnya. Ia berlari kecil, masuk kembali menuju kelasnya.

Tak dapat disangkal, Mimi mengangguk. Tatapan cerianya berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. Ia menuruti perkataan Minwoo. Apa sulitnya menunggu untuk sang pujaan hati. Bukankah selama ini ia sedang menunggu? Ia tertawa pahit. Ironis sekali hidupnya.

"Hei, mengapa menunduk begitu? _Mood_ cerahmu berubah?"

Mimi mengangkat wajah, rupanya Minwoo sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Cepat sekali. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu. Kendati berbicara padanya, seperti biasa, menolak untuk menatap matanya secara langsung. Di tangan Minwoo terdapat sebuah kotak yang ia yakin adalah kotak bekalnya. Buat apa orang itu membawa bekalnya keluar?

Wajah Minwoo memanas. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Berdiri di depan gadis yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia, dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah semerah tomat. Ia menolak untuk menghadap Mimi, tak rela rona pipinya terlihat. Yang jelas, saat ini ia sedang berusaha menjadi orang baik. "Kau ini masih saja bodoh," ujarnya, menjulurkan tangan. "Kenapa diam?"

Mimi menatap tangan itu, entah apa maksudnya. Apa yang sedang seorang Minwoo yang oh-sangat-jenius itu lakukan dengan tangan terjulur seperti itu? "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Merasa benar-benar bicara dengan orang bodoh, atau lebih tepatnya, tidak peka, Minwoo tersenyum miring, mengepalkan tangannya, menurunkan perlahan. "Bodoh,"

Mimi menepuk Minwoo sangat keras. Tepat di bahu lelaki itu. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku ini.."

"Ya, ya.. peringkat dua setelahku di satu angkatan, bukan?" seorang Minwoo merasa ditolak. Akhirnya, setelah merasakan rona di wajahnya mereda, ia berbalik, menghadap Mimi yang memasang wajah kesal. Gadis ini cantik. Apa ia benar-benar telah jatuh? Rasanya tidak. "Kau mau makan denganku tidak? Kurasa saat ini atap sekolah sepi. Waktu istirahat terbatas. Kurasa belnya akan terdengar kurang dari lima belas menit lagi,"

"Minwoo-ya?" Mimi memiringkan kepala, mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dahi teman sekolahnya itu. Dan benar saja. Panas. "Kau sakit?"

Minwoo menghela napas, wajahnya memerah lagi. "Ya, Mimi-ya. Aku sakit. Kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan saja sakitku ini agar kau bisa berdua denganku, huh? Kalau aku sembuh nanti jangankan kau bisa berdua denganku, melirikmu saja aku pun tidak ingin,"

Dan Mimi pun terlonjak, dengan segera merengkuh lengan Minwoo. "Aku minta maaf, Minwoo-ya. Ampuni aku yang mengambil kesempatan ini saat kau sembuh nanti. Tentu saja aku mau makan siang denganmu," ia tersenyum senang di lengan orang yang ia sukai itu.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu," Minwoo menggerak-gerakkan lengannya, berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Mimi yang sangat kuat. Ingatannya memberitahu bahwa gadis yang terlihat lemah ini merupakan juara Aikido Putri.

"Ayo kita jalan, Minwoo-ya. Aku akan memegangmu agar tidak pingsan. Kita kemana? Ke atap?" Mimi terus mendekap lengan Minwoo. Ia tersenyum cerah. Hari ini juga keberuntungannya. Ia tidak bodoh tentunya, dan Minwoo tahu itu. Toh, ia melihat semburat merah di wajah sang Raja Es tadi, dan ia takkan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Dan apakah ia dipersilahkan untuk berharap lebih?

"Mimi-ya.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu di atap nanti,"

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menunggu di ruang tunggu ini dan sudah berulang kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah ruangan Yunho, namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang keluar dari sana. Ia menghembuskan napas. Raganya lelah. Kalau seperti ini, semangatnya sudah tidak menggebu. Sudah buyar segala yang akan ia semprotkan pada suaminya tersebut. Sepertinya ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya ia akan pulang saja, menunggu Yunho pulang juga, mengurus tektekbengeknya di rumah. Namun sepertinya pemikiran itu cukup berisiko. Ia tak ingin Minwoo ikut mendengar keluh kesah mereka, dan akhirnya tahu akan semua pertikaian ini. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang kalut. Yunho juga tak akan pulang, lebih memilih menyembunyikan hidungnya dalam tumpukan pekerjaannya yang serupa bukit.

Keberadaan Kim-sshi juga tak ada pengaruhnya di sini. Ia terus berbicara tentang pekerjaan dan bisnis. Sedikit menggosip ria tentang segala macam isu yang tengah terjadi di kantor maupun di dunia ini. Rupanya ia salah memilih teman menunggu.

Kira-kira beberapa menit kemudian, kenop pintu ruangan sang Direktur Utama berputar, diikuti daun pintu yang terbuka dan suara derap langkah kaki. Ada suara tawa kecil di sana, namun teredam. Ada enam orang yang keluar ruangan. Tiga orang yang Changmin kenali, tiga lainnya terlihat asing. Ia berdiri, menunggu sampai orang-orang itu keluar dan menyisakan Yunho. Tentunya tak lama. Dengan bungkukan singkat, lima orang yang bukan pemilik ruangan langsung angkat kaki dari sana, menghambur keluar. Yunho tampak masuk kembali ke ruangannya, menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Pertemuannya sepertinya sudah usai. Aku akan ke sana. Terima kasih, Kim-sshi. Senang berbincang dengan anda," ujar Changmin, membungkuk sopan, tersenyum manis.

Kim Sangyun bangkit. Ia menyungingkan senyum hormat dan membungkuk. "Sama-sama, Jung Changmin-sshi," ujarnya, tersanjung akan pesona dari 'istri' Direktur Utama Jung itu. Ia melihat Changmin berlalu, kemudian mengangkat nampan berisi gelas kosong.

Changmin berlari kecil, kaki jenjangnya cukup membantu untuk lebih cepat sampai pada tujuan. Ia menghembuskan napas perih. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja. Ia lelah menunggu. Tidak ada napsu kalau begini caranya. Mungkin ia akan berbincang dengan Yunho saja kali ini, dengan begitu rasa kesalnya dengan pria di balik pintu itu akan berkurang. Namun tetap saja kata 'cerai'-nya tak dapat diambil kembali.

Baru saja ia akan meraih kenop pintu, benda itu sudah terputar sendiri. Pintu pun terbuka, dan benar saja, Yang Mulia Jung Yunho sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Yunho mengangkat alis, terlihat sangat terkejut. "Changmin-ah?!" pekiknya.

Changmin menggigit bibir, bola matanya bergerak tak tentu arah. Ketika mata beriris coklatnya bertubruk pandang dengan mata kelam Yunho, ia menghela napas, bagai segala beban hari itu terlepas dari pundaknya. Dibalik tatapan tajam yang bagai menusuk jantung, mata itu selalu membuatnya tenang, hanyut. Dan ia masih tidak percaya mata itu yang telah menghancurkannya enam belas tahun lalu, dan juga saat ini. Bibirnya bergetar. "Yunho-hyung.." suaranya parau. Apakah ia boleh mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan pria di hadapannya ini?

Pria dengan mata elang itu menatap bingung pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang tengah berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Kalau tidak ada gejolak dalam hubungan mereka saat ini, mungkin saja ia sudah tersenyum lebar, menyambut kehadiran sang suami dalam pelukan erat nan hangat. Tapi kali ini berbeda, bahkan ada pancaran tidak biasa di mata indah itu. "Kau ingin masuk?" tanyanya, memersilahkan sang pria masuk. Setidaknya di dalam ruangannya lebih nyaman.

Changmin mengangguk ragu, memasuki ruangan _full-AC_ milik Yunho dan langsung duduk santai di sofa besar. Ia mendecak ketika pandangannya terpaksa jatuh pada meja, tangannya langsung gatal untuk bergerak, merapikan kertas dan berkas yang berserakan di permukaan benda berkaki empat itu. Ia membenci Yunho yang selalu berantakan. Tak bisa ia tahan, tangannya bergerak sendiri.

"Hei, hei, jangan diapa-apakan, Changminnie," tepis Yunho, menahan tangan Changmin. "Kalau tercampur bisa berbahaya. Nanti sekretarisku akan kemari, merapikan semuanya. Dia yang tahu, sayang," Oh _Shit_ , dan panggilan itu keluar sendiri dari mulut Yunho. Ia berusaha melupakan, ikut duduk di sebelah suaminya. Tidak ada jarak. Sejak dari dulu ia bersama Changmin, tak pernah ia sisakan satu centi pun jarak ketika duduk bersama.

"Tidak bisa, hyung. Tanganku bergerak sendiri," ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Yunho pada tangannya. "Lihatlah, mejamu ini berantakan sekali,"

Tak ada pilihan lain, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan genggaman kuatnya, menyaksikan tangan terampil suaminya merapikan segala sesuatu yang dianggapnya 'berantakan'. Dalam hati ia mengasihani sekretaris cantik dan super sabarnya yang sepertinya memiliki tugas lebih nantinya. Kadang ia meragukan ' _neat-freak'_ yang diidap suaminya. Pernah sekali ia memeriksakan Changmin ke dokter, mengira Changmin kesayangannya mengidap suatu penyakit mental bernama _Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder_. Tentu Changmin membantahnya mentah-mentah saat itu, namun ia tetap memaksa pria itu untuk pergi memeriksa ke dokter. Ketika hasilnya negatif, langsung saja ia mendapat tendangan bertubi-tubi sepulang dari rumah sakit, disambut gelak tawa menggemaskan Minwoo yang saat itu baru berusia dua tahun –anak manis dan imut menertawakan ayahnya yang sedang disiksa. Dan yang paling parah, Changmin menjauhinya selama lebih dari dua minggu.

Yunho mendengar Changmin yang bersenandung sembari merapikan _chaos_ yang tercipta di ruangan besar miliknya. Ia mengelus dada, merasakan lega yang teramat sangat. Ada apa gerangan Changmin hari ini? Pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu tampak begitu santai tanpa tekanan. "Kau.. kesini?" ia membuka mulut, memecah canggung.

Changmin menghentikan gerakan tangan, menatap suaminya sekejap, lalu kembali pada kegiatannya. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Tadinya aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu sembari mengumpatmu tiada henti. Namun tampaknya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku menunggu pertemuanmu lebih dari satu jam. Suntuk sekali. Bahkan celotehan karyawanmu yang bernama Kim Sangyun itu tak membuatku terhibur. Aku kehilangan hasrat karena lelah menunggu,"

Ingin sekali Yunho tertawa, tapi takut Changmin yang sedang setenang ini langsung tersulut emosinya kembali. Ia juga lelah, ingin beristirahat sejenak setelah melihat presentasi memuakkan dari Choi Siwon itu. Walau tadi ada sedikit rasa tertarik, namun tetap saja. Presentasi tetap presentasi, tak membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat sama sekali. "Mendiskusikan apa?" tanyanya, sebenarnya ia tak ingin tahu. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah tahu.

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya kembali. "Bisa aku pinjam toiletmu?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Yunho. "Kenapa harus bertanya?"

Dan Changmin langsung berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu di pojok ruangan, meninggalkan Yunho yang merasa diabaikan. Tak ada tiga menit, Changmin kembali. Aroma _Lavender_ sabun pencuci tangannya menguar pekat. Pria manis itu duduk di sebelah Yunho, menatap suaminya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau bertanya apa tadi?"

"Kau ingin mendiskusikan apa?" Yunho sangat membenci lidahnya saat ini.

Changmin menggigit bibir. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, membukanya bersamaan dengan hembusan napas kuat. "Aku.. lupa," ia berbohong. Ayolah, sekesal-kesalnya ia dengan Yunho, ia tidak ingin terlarut dalam kebencian. Seperti kata ibunya, ia ingin membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Yunho. Mungkin saat makan malam nanti? Mereka bisa pergi ke restoran di samping sungai Han itu lalu bicara serius. Mungkin itu penyelesaian masalahnya.

Senyum Yunho merekah. Ia bersyukur. Meski ia tahu Changmin berbohong, dan ia juga tahu apa yang ingin Changmin bicarakan, namun ia sangat-sangat bersyukur pria ini tak membuncahkan amarahnya. Ia sudah sangat siap sejak ibunda Changmin menandatangani surat persetujuan itu, siap terkena semburan amarah dari Changmin-nya. Lain kali ia akan men-traktir Tuan Muda Choi itu yang sudah mengadakan pertemuan mendadak tadi, menyebabkan suaminya menunggu dan hilang hasrat memuntahkan rasa depresi tepat di wajahnya.

Mereka terdiam. Entahlah, mungkin sedang mendengarkan detak jantung satu sama lain.

"Kau.. mau sarapan?" Yunho bertanya terlebih dahulu. Tangannya bergerak hati-hati, menyusuri lembut kulit sofa, mencari-cari dalam getir, sampai akhirnya meraih tangan Changmin, menggenggam mantap. "Sebenarnya aku keluar tadi berniat ke kantin dan membeli sarapan. Eum.. aku belum sarapan,"

Changmin tersipu, merasakan hangat tangan Yunho yang membungkus tangannya. Juga jemari panjang Yunho yang bertaut sempurna dengan jemarinya. Ia membalasnya. Egonya kalah saat ini. Ia memilih Yunho sekarang. "Ah.. aku sudah sarapan, tapi kau tahu.." wajahnya tambah memerah.

Kali ini Yunho tak menahan tawanya, mengecup pipi Changmin yang manis sekali jika tersipu. "Tentu saja aku tahu," ia membawa tangan Changmin ke depan bibirnya, mencumbu jemarinya tiada henti.

Tanpa ada aba-aba, telapak tangan lainnya dari seorang Jung Changmin mendarat telak di kepala Jung Yunho. "Pabbo! Kau tahu ini bukan waktunya sarapan, Jung! Pukul dua belas lebih empat menit itu waktunya makan siang. Kau melewatkan sarapanmu lagi, 'kan?!" serunya dengan nada tinggi yang khas. Cukup mengerikan.

"Omoo! Maafkan aku, Changminnie. A-aku.." gagap Yunho, takut.

Changmin mendekap mulut suaminya. "Sudahlah.. aku lapar," bibirnya mengerucut.

Terdengarlah hembusan napas Yunho yang sejak tadi ia tahan. "N-ne.."

Setelah beberapa detik, cengiran Changmin mencairkan segala ketegangan yang sedari tadi membungkam lisan. Mereka berdiri bersamaan. Yunho yang melangkah terlebih dahulu, namun Changmin menahannya. Pria jangkung itu memaki sebentar, lalu merapikan dasi Yunho yang tidak tersimpul dengan benar. Setelah merapikannya, ia menarik sang dasi malang, kedua tangan langsung melingkari leher sang suami, dikecupnya dalam-dalam bibir ranum itu. Rasanya seperti magnet. Tak ingin lepas.

Akhirnya suara ketukan menyadarkan keduanya yang mulai hanyut. Changmin yang terlebih dahulu melepaskan. Mereka langsung merapikan pakaian masing-masing.

"Masuk," kata Yunho singkat.

Dan, di saat pintu itu terbukalah seorang Tuan Muda Choi Siwon dipertemukan dengan Jung-Shim Changmin.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _Heuheu.. selesailah chapie 3 ini yey! ^.^_

 _Ditunggu kelanjutan dari ff drama gagal saya ini, kawan!_

 _Terima kasih yang sangat banyak saya curahkan bagi yang sudah membaca, favorite, juga follow.. apalagi review! *pelukcium*_

 _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

 _** Mohon tinggalkan jejak (kritik dan saran diterima)**_


	4. Quatre

**Déchirer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin a.k.a HoMin –TVXQ!**

 **MinWoo X MiMi –MiMi**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama(?)**

 **Warning(s):**

 **YAOI, TYPO(s), OOC, OC, AU, DLDR! HoMin! MPREG! aneh, ide yang begitu absurd, tidak sesuai EYD, susunan bahasa yang kurang, kosakata tidak memadai, beberapa kekeliruan, drama yang tidak dramatis(?) etc.**

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading! ^^_**

.

.

Ia menghentikan langkah. Pandangnya menerawang lurus, kemudian jatuh tepat pada kelamnya lorong yang saat ini melingkup raga. Alisnya menukik, otaknya berisik sekali sedari tadi, berdengung membisikkan kalimat kasak-kusuk yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Ia mendecak, merasa bodoh akan diri sendiri. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama bergeming, ia menggerakan tangan kanannya, merogoh saku jas hitam yang bahannya sehalus sutera, desain _custom_ khusus untuknya. Bukan hanya satu kantung, tak segan ia merogoh tiap-tiap kantung jasnya, pun tak terlewat kantung kemeja. Ia menggigit bibir, mengingat-ingat. Segala tetek bengek singgah pada masing-masing tempat. Kunci mobil di kantung sebelah kanan, pena di kiri, kartu nama berdekapan dengan pena, permen _mint_ di saku celana. Tidak ada, tidak ada yang ganjil, tidak ada yang kurang, namun tetap saja jantungnya memasang degupan resah. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang.

Kata orang, tidak boleh menghiraukan firasat.

Ia menghela napas, pada akhirnya melangkah perlahan mendekati sebuah mobil terdekat, yang terparkir tepat nan rapi di samping pilar _basement_. Tentu ia tidak mengetahui siapa gerangan pemilik mobil itu, bisa saja seorang karyawan tua yang kerjanya hanya tidur di balik layar komputer, bisa juga seorang karyawati berkaki jenjang, anggun nan ayu, cekatan kerjanya, harum rambutnya. Ia menggeleng, bukan waktunya menerka-nerka sesuatu yang amat sangat tidak penting. Ia melongok tas laptop jinjingnya, dengan halus meletakkan di atas permukaan kap mobil yang mulus dan mengilap bak batu mulia. Dengan segera ia menarik ritsleting, sampai menimbulkan suara nyaring yang menggema. Jemarinya lihai menyibak selembar demi selembar dokumen yang tertanam rapi di dalam tas tersebut, matanya jeli mencari. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengus keras.

Setelah menutup kembali tasnya, ia membalikan badan dengan hentak. Ada satu dokumen yang tertinggal. Dokumen berisi profil perusahaan Jung dan segala isinya yang enggan ia baca, namun sedemikian penting. Ia melangkahkan kaki, berlawanan arah dengan mobil mewahnya yang sedang bersimpuh di ujung sana. Saat ini ia berbalik, menuju ruangan Yunho yang tadi ia datangi. Tak ingin, tapi harus. Ia enggan menyuruh orang, itu bukan sesuatu yang ia suka. Setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada ruginya juga. Ia bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar karena jika sudah kembali ke kantornya, ia akan duduk berjam-jam, seakan ada lem super yang melekatkan bokongnya dengan sang kursi. Dan juga, banyak wanita cantik yang berlalu-lalang. Sungguh kepuasan tersendiri melihat wajah-wajah ayu tersebut yang merona ketika beradu tatap dengannya.

"Choi Siwon-sshi."

Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman termanis. Tak menunggu waktu lama, wajah resepsionis muda itu langsung merah padam.

"Anda kembali. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar sang wanita dengan begitu sopan, rona menghias pipi, menembus blush-on yang sedang ia kenakan. Wanita itu menatap Siwon malu-malu. Jelas sekali jemarinya yang bergetar, menggenggam bolpoin dengan begitu erat. Seorang kawan di sebelahnya hanya terdiam, telepon di telinga terabaikan, dalam diam memaki penelepon tak berdosa yang membuatnya tidak menjadi kandidat yang digapai oleh sang _CEO_ muda.

Siwon dengan sekejap melirik jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di atas meja resepsionis. Ia mendeham. "Saya hanya ingin menuju ruang Direktur Utama, Jung Yunho-sajangnim." jawabnya dengan sama sopan.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk. Ia sudah siap dengan telepon, namun tangan Siwon menahannya. Hal itu tak elak membuat semburat di pipinya bertambah, merambat ke telinga dan leher.

Siwon kembali tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Saya hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal."

"Y-ya, Tuan. S-silahkan." Resepsionis itu membungkuk sopan, Siwon pun balas membungkuk, berterima kasih.

Kaki jenjangnya sudah mencapai langkah ketiga ketika sang resepsionis duduk di kursinya dengan debaman kuat. Ia mendengar bisik-bisik halus dari dua wanita resepsionis yang sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Ia menyeringai, memang menyenangkan. Hal seperti itu adalah favoritnya. Sebut saja ia nakal, peduli angin ia.

Tak perlu pusing-pusing menggali ingatan seluk beluk kantor Yunho, dalam waktu satu kedipan mata, dirinya sudah dihadapkan dengan pintu kayu ukuran besar, dicat dan dipernis apik. Tulisan ' _Direktur Utama_ ' yang terukir indah itu membuatnya muak, sangat mengingatkan dengan kantornya sendiri, seakan memaksanya menelan ketir bahwa beberapa waktu lagi ia akan duduk menghadap layar komputer kantornya dan bekerja sampai jam beker berbunyi.

Ia bergeming. Haruskah ia mengetuk? Rasanya ia tak ingin menyiksa buku jarinya hanya untuk mengetuk. Kenapa di kantor sebesar ini tidak ada bel atau semacamnya? Dan juga, memangnya apa yang akan menerpa pandangannya bila ia langsung membuka pintu itu? Seorang Jung Yunho yang bertelanjang bulat? Atau Jung Yunho yang bercinta dengan sekretarisnya, seperti yang tertulis di novel-novel dewasa penggugah berahi itu? Ia terkikik sendiri. Rasanya tidak, memangnya bekerja semudah itu? Sungguh tidak akan kau sempat membagi jemarimu dari tumpukan kertas dan papan ketik hanya untuk wanita jika pekerjaanmu lebih menggiurkan. Apalagi jika berada di posisinya dan Yunho. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Novel-novel itu tidak berlaku padanya.

Kadang ia berpikir, ia terlalu banyak berbicara pada diri sendiri. Mungkin sehabis ini ia akan menelepon psikiater, atau mencoba menghirup aroma jeruk dan sitrun, khawatir sekonyong-konyong kewarasannya musnah. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia segera mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Sakit seperti biasa. Jangan lihat pada sabuk hitam Taekwondo-nya, seorang sekuat dirinya juga masih merasakan sakit sekecil itu. Ia menggigit bibir, hal yang menjadi kebiasaan jika ia sedang menunggu. Lama sekali, membuatnya berprasangka si Tuan Muda Jung mengidap gangguan pendengaran. Ia sudah mengetuk cukup keras, bukan?

Tidak sabar, ia mengangkat tangan kembali, bersiap mengetuk untuk kedua kali.

"Masuk."

Tangannya terjatuh dengan lemas di atas kenop kuningan. Yah, rupanya Jung itu pendengarannya masih baik. Lalu apa yang membuatnya begitu lama? Apakah orang itu bersiap-siap memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu? Ataukah ia.. –Siwon terkikik kembali. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus memeriksakan kewarasannya.

Atau..

Tidak.

Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah menarik kata-katanya tadi. Ya, ternyata novel-novel itu benar adanya. Nyata, tidak semu, tidak khayal, tidak berupa niskala. Mata malangnya yang harus menjadi saksi. Tidak, tidak separah itu juga. Yang ia lihat di balik pintu ketika sebongkah kayu itu terbuka hanyalah dua insan. Dua insan yang tangannya mengait satu sama lain, yang rambutnya bak terkena tornado, yang pakaiannya kusut dengan dasi miring ke samping, yang wajahnya merona, yang bibirnya merah delima dan bengkak seperti habis disuntik _Botox_.

Ia menyeringai dengan satu alis terangkat, menatap dua manusia yang menatap balik dengan ekspresi pura-pura tak berdosa. Ia tertawa kembali, " _Well_.. maafkan saya.. bila 'mengganggu'." ujarnya pada Yunho dan seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui. Dalam benak jenakanya, ia menebak orang itu adalah sekretarisnya, namun ia harus berpikir positif tentunya. Mungkin kekasihnya?

Ia harus mengakui betapa beruntung seorang Jung Yunho memiliki kekasih dengan paras sesempurna itu, dan jangan lupakan, kaki jenjangnya yang tidak berujung. _Delicious_.

Hening mendera dengan sangat menyakitkan. _Awkward_. Namun tidak bagi Siwon, ia memandang penuh hibur pada dua orang itu yang masih bergeming. Tak lama, Yunho memecah hening dengan menggaruk belakang leher. Ia mengambil langkah, menggeser lembut kekasihnya dari pandangan Siwon.

"E-eum, Choi Siwon," panggilnya, menanggalkan ekspresi yang tersisa di wajah, "anda kembali? Apa ada sesuatu–"

"Tidak ada. Tenang saja, Yunho-sshi. Saya hanya ingin mengambil dokumen saya yang tertinggal." kata Siwon memotong Yunho. Ia berjalan pelan, tak lupa menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Alis Yunho terangkat, mencoba mencerna kata-kata pria itu. "Dokumen yang tertinggal. Baiklah–"

"Tapi sebelum saya mencarinya.." Siwon kembali memotong Yunho, kini ia memiringkan kepala, mencoba melihat seseorang di belakang bahu lebar Yunho. Tidak sulit, karena tinggi orang itu yang lebih beberapa senti dari sang _CEO Jung Corporation_. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika pandangannya bertubruk dengan kelam coklat yang tak disangka dapat membuatnya hanyut dalam hitungan detik. "Bisa anda perkenalkan saya dengan–"

"Ya! Tentu saja." Kali ini Yunho yang memotong Siwon. Ia mendengus, berbalik untuk menatap suaminya. Changmin menatap balik dengan penuh tanya. Tanpa kata-kata, ia tahu Changmin-nya sama sekali tidak ingin dikenalkan dengan para klien-nya. Tersadar, Changmin langsung menatapnya tajam, tentu ia balas dengan tatapan lembut. Ia meraih jemari Changmin, membawa pria jenjang itu ke hadapan mantan rivalnya. Ia kini menatap Siwon yang menunggu, lengkap dengan gigitan pada bibir. "Siwon-sshi, kenalkan.. Jung Chang– _ouch_!" Yunho memekik teredam karena remasan kuat Changmin pada tangannya. "Eum.. Jung-Shim Changmin.. suamiku," ucapnya membenarkan, pada akhir kalimat, ia merasakan tatapan Changmin yang menusuk kepala.

Siwon maju beberapa langkah, mendekati pria anggun yang telah ia ketahui namanya. Menarik, ternyata ia adalah suami dari Yunho. Heran, kenapa tidak pernah ia dengar berita kalau mantan musuhnya ini telah melepas masa lajang? Walaupun ia berlokasi di negara seberang, seharusnya ia mendengar informasi ini.

"Changmin-ah, kenalkan, Choi Siwon," ucap Yunho, tersenyum kecil. "Ia pemilik _Choi Corporation_ , Min-ah. Kau ingat? Rival perusahaan, namun sepertinya tahun ini akan menjadi tahun spesial untuk karir kami. Kedua pihak memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rivalitas dan bekerja sama." Ia menyeringai.

"Ah.. Yunho-sshi, aku tidak tahu kau sudah menikah." Siwon mengernyitkan dahi.

Yunho mengangguk, paham akan ketidaktahuan Siwon. "Tentu pernikahan kami tidak disiarkan oleh media manapun, Siwon-sshi. Aku tidak ingin, demi alasan pribadi. Dan.. bukankah informasi juga akan sangat sulit digapai mengingat anda tinggal di Amerika?"

"Hmm.. begitu. Tapi.. kurasa Ayah akan memberitahukannya padaku secara pribadi. Tapi sayang, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun darinya. Atau aku terlalu fokus bekerja? Tantangan bekerja di negeri orang memang lebih memberatkan punggung." Siwon tertawa. " _Congratulation, Man_!" tawanya berubah menjadi cengiran.

Yunho hanya tersenyum miring, tidak mengerti apakah Siwon sedang menyombong atau memang itu fakta. Ia tidak menggubris itu tentunya. "Terima kasih banyak, Siwon-sshi."

"Jadi.." Siwon bersuara, pandangannya mencari iris coklat yang sempat membuatnya hanyut tadi. Sayang, sulit sekali untuk membuat sang permata bertubruk dengan oniksnya. Ketika tak sengaja beradu, barulah permata itu membatu, menetap pada oniksnya yang menuntut diperhatikan. "Choi Siwon." ujar Siwon memperkenalkan diri, ia menjulurkan tangan pada Changmin yang menatap penuh ancam. Siwon menyeringai, entah daya apa yang membuatnya tertarik dalam aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh pria di hadapannya.

Tidak, Changmin sama sekali tidak ingin, tidak sudi menatap oniks itu. Alam bawah sadarnya terus menyeru, menyalakkan alarm dengan _full volume_. Namun apa daya, layani saja oniks yang sedang mencari itu, haus akan perhatian. Ia menatap tangan Siwon yang terjulur. Membalas tatap saja ia tidak mau, apalagi membalas uluran tangan? Sialan. Apakah tatapan tajamnya kurang menusuk? Ia memutar bola mata, akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Siwon dengan setengah hati. "Jung.. Shim Changmin," ia tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil bahkan ia tidak merasakan jika dirinya mengangkat sudut bibir atau tidak sama sekali.

Tepat saat suara bariton itu sampai pada gendang telinganya, kedua sudut bibir Siwon terlepas dari senyum. Bukan lelah, ia sama sekali tidak lelah tersenyum sedari tadi. Ia pun tidak apa jika harus tersenyum satu jam atau bahkan lebih. Senyumannya adalah salah satu daya tarik yang ia miliki. Tentu saja, siapa yang tahan oleh senyuman _Joker_ yang tergores alami di bibirnya? Namun, ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan senyumnya luntur, gugur. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut, hanya berdenyut, tidak ada rasa sakit yang mengiringi. Dalam hati ia mengulang nama Changmin, nama depan orang itu, marga orang itu.

Jung, ia tahu itu nama Yunho.

Dan Shim..

Ada sesuatu.

Ada sesuatu di nama itu.

Siwon tidak tahu pasti, namun ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Entah dimana, entah kapan. Mungkin beberapa tahun lalu? Mungkin sangat lama sampai-sampai hanya remah-remah memori dari nama itu yang tersisa di gudang ingatannya. Atau mungkin orang itu artis terkenal? Penyanyi? Penulis buku? Pengusaha sukses? Atau salah satu temannya ada yang bernama sama? Bukan, rasanya bukan itu yang ia ingat dari nama itu.

Yang ia ingat dari nama itu adalah..

Mungkin sesuatu yang dahulu ia abaikan.

'Shim Changmin.'

Sesuatu yang..

"Ekhm."

Suara merdu itu membuyarkan segala pemikiran Siwon yang mulai kusut, bahkan terikat mati. Suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan tercipta dari seseorang di hadapannya, yang tangannya masih ia genggam dengan sangat erat. Memang lembut sekali, halus, tapi juga kasar di beberapa bagian. Pekerjaan seperti apa yang orang ini emban?

"Maaf, Choi Siwon-sshi." Changmin memecah senyum kecilnya, mengganti ekspresi dengan sarat bingung. Tangannya menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari jerat tangan yang jelas lebih besar darinya. Dan _shit_ , genggamannya kuat sekali, setara dengan genggaman Yunho. Tentu ia lebih memilih genggaman hangat Yunho daripada genggaman orang gila di hadapannya yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Kenapa orang itu menatapnya aneh seperti itu, ia pun tidak tahu.

Sadar, Siwon segera melepaskan tangan ramping yang ia genggam. Ia melihat Changmin yang langsung menarik tangannya, mengikuti insting dengan kabur perlahan mendekati Yunho –yang terdiam dengan kobaran di mata mirip musangnya, kilatannya tajam. "A-ah.. maafkan saya, Changmin-sshi." kata Siwon, mendapat balasan berupa tatapan aneh dari kedua insan di depannya. Ia langsung menghela napas ketika melihat Changmin mengangguk pelan. "Kembali ke tujuan utama saya. Saya ingin mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal." Siwon mengangkat alisnya.

Yunho yang langsung angkat bicara. "Dokumen apa, Siwon-sshi?" tanyanya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju mejanya, mencari dokumen dalam tumpukan kertas yang dikiranya dokumen milik _CEO Choi Corporation_ itu. Sejenak ia melupakan kejadian tadi. Bersikap profesional adalah yang utama. Asmara tidak boleh bermain saat kau sedang bekerja, hal tersebut dapat mengganggu konsentrasimu dalam meraih nilai yang hendak kau gapai.

Tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak menyenangkan, apa yang kau rasakan melihat belahan jiwamu digoda orang lain? Sialan Choi itu, rasa benci yang sudah ia musnahkan muncul kembali.

"Dokumen profil _Jung Corporation_ ," jawab Siwon sekenanya, melipat tangan di depan dada.

Yunho mengernyit, tidak ia temukan profil perusahaan dalam tumpukan kertas dan map di meja kerjanya. "Profil _Jung Corporation_?" tanyanya, memastikan.

Siwon mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Oh!" seru Changmin, ia menyentuh lengan atas Yunho, membuat suaminya menghentikan pencariannya yang nampak sia-sia. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku merapikan berkas-berkas di mejamu, Yun. Kurasa aku melihat dokumen yang dicari Choi Siwon-sshi."

Yunho mengangguk, mengingat-ingat.

"Yun-hyung, kau bisa menunggu di luar, aku yang carikan dokumen Choi Siwon-sshi. Tidak akan lama." Changmin tersenyum.

Yunho menatap Changmin selama beberapa detik, kemudian menghela napas. "Baiklah, kau mau aku menyalakan mobil atau–"

"Tidak. Kita jalan bersama. Kau tunggu di depan ruangan saja."

Kali ini bibir Yunho yang merekah senyum. "Tentu." Ia berjalan keluar, tak lupa memicing tajam pada Siwon.

Kini tinggal Siwon dan Changmin yang berada di ruang kerja Yunho. Changmin berbalik, berjalan perlahan menuju rak tempatnya meletakkan berkas-berkas yang ia rapikan tadi. Ia mencari dengan teliti, satu per satu dokumen ia baca, tidak peduli dengan tatapan jalang Siwon yang rasanya seperti mengebor lubang pada punggungnya. "Anda tahu menatap seseorang itu tidak baik, Tuan Muda?"

Siwon terlonjak dari gemingnya, mendeham, kemudian menyeringai bak seringai adalah ' _poker face'_ andalannya. "Benarkah begitu?"

Changmin masih terus mencari, sampai akhirnya menemukan dokumen yang dicari Siwon di rak paling bawah.

"Aku rasa aku tidak pernah mendengar–"

"Menatap seseorang secara diam-diam.. jelas tidak baik." Changmin berjalan pelan ke arah Siwon dengan map di genggamannya. "Apa ini yang anda cari?" ia mengangkat apa yang ada di tangannya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Tepat sekali."

Ketika Siwon ingin mengambil dokumennya, Changmin menepis. "Anda ceroboh sekali sebagai _CEO_. Saya yakin ini bukan kali pertama kejadian seperti ini terjadi mengingat begitu santainya anda. Lain kali jangan seperti ini, kecerobohanmu dapat merugikan. Kalau Yunho sepertimu.. mungkin sudah aku tinggalkan ia dari dulu."

"A-ah–" dan Siwon menerima dokumen itu di tangannya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan kerut menghias kening. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari pria manis tersebut. Kalau rekan kerja lain mungkin sudah ia putuskan secara langsung tali kerja sama di antara perusahaan, namun mengingat ini perusahaan yang amat sangat menjanjikan, ia pun menerima dengan lapang dada.

Dan juga, ia masih penasaran. "Changmin-sshi." panggilnya.

Changmin menatapnya penuh tanya.

Siwon menatap balik. "Apakah kita.. pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Tentu saja Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Siwon menyeringai.

.

.

Ia memandang dua ekor burung mungil yang bertengger di ranting pohon seberang, dua ekor burung yang dengan riangnya menyenandungkan cicit, tak pandang akan beban, tak rasa akan pahit. Indah juga, bisiknya. Bisa terbang bebas pula, pikirnya. Kalau ada yang berpikir ia ingin menjadi burung, jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia cukup mensyukuri dirinya terlahir manusia, makhluk sempurna. Buat apa ia ingin menjadi burung? Bisa terbang bebas saja tidak cukup untuk lari dari realita dunia dan tetekbengeknya.

"Kau lihat apa daritadi, Minwoo?" Mimi bertanya, mata bulatnya terhias lengkungan alis yang menukik, bingung. Diikutinya arah pandangan seorang lelaki yang ia idam, tak ada apa-apa. Hanya hamparan biru langit terhalang awan putih dan hijau daun.

"Ck. Kau itu terlalu sering bertanya." Tukas Minwoo.

Mimi merengut, menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak terdapat rasa gatal. "Aku tidak banyak bertanya."

"Ya, kau banyak sekali bertanya, apalagi banyak pertanyaanmu menyangkut hal yang sama sekali tidak penting."

"Lho? Memang apa salahnya bertanya? Kata orang, bertanya itu baik, agar kau tidak tersesat di jalan."

Pandangan Minwoo akhirnya mengalah dari dua burung itu, kini mengubah haluan menuju seorang gadis yang memasang wajah lucu. Ia mengerutkan dahi, berpikir betapa bodohnya gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini. "Itukah yang membuatmu jadi peringkat dua?"

"Huh? Apa? Rasa ingin tahuku? Mungkin benar. Sudah kubilang, bertanya itu baik." Mimi tersenyum lebar.

Bola mata Minwoo berputar. "Aku tidak pernah bertanya. Aku peringkat satu."

Senyum Mimi langsung runtuh. "Kalau itu beda urusan!"

"Oh, oh.. aku tahu! Kau sering bertanya agar guru-guru itu memperhatikanmu. Aku benar, bukan? Jangan menyanggahnya. Kau peringkat dua karena mereka mengenalmu sebagai si Anak Aktif," Minwoo melipat tangan di depan dada, merasa terhibur ketika wajah Mimi berubah masam. "Seharusnya aku mengetahui itu sejak dulu, heh?"

"Sialan kau! Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya aku bekerja keras! Astaga, Minwoo.. di saat-saat seperti inilah aku mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang sepertimu.. bahkan sangat-sangat menyukaimu!"

"Oh? Bagaimana bisa?"

Mimi mendengus, diam sejenak. "Kadang sesuatu bisa muncul di hatimu kapan saja, tahu! Kalau suatu saat aku jadi membencimu, bisa saja, lho."

Mendengar kata itu tanpa sadar membuat jantung Minwoo berdegup dua kali lipat. "Kau tidak akan bisa membenciku." Mungkin ia tidak sadar pula suaranya yang meninggi ketika mengatakan itu.

Mimi tersentak. "Yah.. karena itu sesuatu yang muncul di hati, jadi tidak bisa kau elak. Kenapa pula aku tidak bisa membencimu?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

Pipi Mimi merona tiba-tiba. "Eh.. m-maksudmu kau tidak mau aku membencimu, begitu? Kau suka aku yang menyukaimu?"

Minwoo membuang wajahnya, kembali menatap dua burung tadi. Ternyata sudah tidak ada. Ia kecewa. "Tidak juga."

Rona di pipinya tidak menghilang walau Minwoo kembali bersikap acuh. Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu yang lain di dalam diri Minwoo. "Hmm.." sama seperti Minwoo, ia pun membuang wajah.

"Mereka hilang. Kemana ya?" Minwoo berbisik, lebih seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tahu Mimi mendengarnya.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Dua burung tadi, yang disana."

"Burung? Jadi tadi kau melihat burung?"

Minwoo mengangguk. Bola matanya bergerak mencari.

Mimi menghela napas. "Kau tahu? Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun aku menyukaimu, namun tetap saja aku belum bisa membaca isi kepalamu, Minwoo-ya," ia mendekatkan lutut di depan dada, memeluknya dengan erat lalu membenamkan wajah di tempurungnya. "Sulit sekali rasanya, seberapa keras pun aku mencoba. Apa aku sepayah ini, ya? Rasanya tidak," jari telunjuknya memainkan kerikil yang tergeletak membisu di semen atap. "Orang sepertimu apa selalu mempunyai sudut pandang sendiri? Perspektif yang tak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain. Sampai-sampai.. burung liar pun kau pandang dengan wajah nanar, saat hilang dicari-cari seperti orang kehilangan emasnya."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku hanya memandang makhluk hidup berwujud lain. Sama seperti kau yang selalu 'bertanya', apa salahnya aku 'menatap'?"

Keduanya tak bersuara. Minwoo asyik menatap daun-daun yang bergoyang sebagai ganti burungnya yang terbang entah kemana, sedangkan Mimi masih terpana pada kerikil yang berada di ujung telunjuknya. Mimi enggan menjawab, Minwoo pun enggan meminta jawab.

Suara denting alat makan yang beradu memberi tanda Minwoo mulai menyantap bekalnya. Mimi menoleh, melihat Minwoo yang makan dengan bisu, mata lelaki itu kosong. Sejak kemarin sudah seperti itu. Karamelnya redup sampai-sampai ia tak mencecap manis lagi jika sudah beradu pandang dengannya. Kenapa? Ia ingin sekali bertanya.

"Apakah kau sedang melihat langit?" Mimi bertanya, menatap langit yang indahnya bukan main. Sayang, ia lebih suka langit malam, karena ia dapat melihat rembulan yang anggun. Ia suka bulan.

"Sok tahu."

"Eh?"

Minwoo menelan sosis yang sudah ia kunyah. "Ternyata memang payah." Ia tertawa. "Dedaunan."

"Oh.."

Dan sekarang, keduanya menatap daun di pohon yang sama.

Hening kembali.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu, Minwoo-ya?"

"Daun."

"Bukan.. sesuatu yang membuat matamu berhenti mengeluarkan sinarnya."

Minwoo melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa aku boleh tahu?"

"Apa itu urusanmu?"

"Hm.. jadi tidak boleh, ya?"

"Ternyata kau itu seperti daun, Mimi-ya. Selalu mengikuti angin. Sayang, kau masih terengkuh kuat oleh ranting. Jika kau sudah jatuh, mungkin kau bisa terus mengikuti angin itu sampai lelah dan termakan waktu. Namun apa kau tahu? Bisa saja angin itu mendorongmu jatuh karena ia tidak suka diikuti."

Mimi melotot. "Kau ini bicara apa?!"

Minwoo hanya mengunyah, lalu mengedikkan bahu.

Mimi membuang wajah, rasanya lelah kalau mengobrol saja harus menjalankan otakmu. Dan selang beberapa menit, ia mendengar Minwoo merapikan kotak bekalnya, juga suara kain yang menggesek semen. Ia melihat sang pemuda yang sudah berdiri tegap, menjulurkan tangan ke depan wajahnya. Ia meraih tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Karena aku angin yang akan mengizinkanmu mengikutiku, mungkin kau hanya perlu menunggu kapan akhirnya kau jatuh.."

.

.

Changmin berjalan dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Pelipisnya ngilu, penyakitnya kambuh. Penyakit yang biasa timbul jika ia bertemu orang asing perangsang emosi. Choi Siwon adalah dalangnya. Rekan kerja Yunho yang satu itu ternyata aneh sekali, lebih aneh daripada orang-orang beruban yang biasa menyalaminya tatkala menghadiri pertemuan kerja sang suami. Sebenarnya sama saja, dulu saat ia pertama bertemu Yunho juga begitu. Kepalanya sakit bukan main. Yunho-nya lebih aneh, lebih sering membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Kau tahu manismu bertambah berjuta kali jika kau mengenakan ekspresi keji seperti itu, Min-ah?" bisik Yunho, tepat di telinga Changmin. Mereka berjalan beriringan, menapaki koridor kantor Yunho yang penuh akan manusia berseragam berlarian mengejar _deadline_.

Pria berparas manis itu menyikut suaminya, "Kukira kau bukan seorang maso, Yunho. Apa aku menikahi orang yang salah?"

"He? Yang benar saja aku maso, Changminnie. Bukannya kau yang–"

" _Oh, shut the fuck up_."

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Sebenarnya apa? Aku maso?"

"Kau manis."

Wajah Changmin memerah. "Ya, ya.. aku tahu." Ia mengangguk, memalingkan wajah.

Yunho merasakan bebannya lenyap begitu saja, terbang entah kemana.

Ya, lupakan..

Lupakan saja.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho, kali ini mereka menuruni eskalator yang terasa begitu lambat. Ia menatap kilap pada sepatunya yang saat itu nampak menarik.

Dengan wajah yang sudah mereda, Changmin mengangkat alis. "Eh?" serunya. Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan orang aneh itu, ia jadi lupa kalau tujuannya berjalan sejajar dengan Yunho adalah untuk makan siang. "Makan? Hmm.." ia berpikir dengan keras, sudah banyak sekali daftar menu yang bertengger di kepalanya. "Ah! _Chinese Food_?"

" _Sure_." Yunho tersenyum kilat.

Mereka memutar arah dari tempat parkir umum, menuju tempat parkir khusus. Yunho merogoh saku, mengait jari pada lingkar gantungan kunci mobil yang langsung ditariknya. Sejenak, lampu mobil kesayangannya menyala disertai bunyi klakson. Pria itu melirik ke arah pria yang satunya lagi, sekadar mengecek emosi yang bermain di wajah sang pria. Tidak semrawut, air mukanya sangat tenang, terhias semburat merah manis yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengecup apel pipi itu.

Changmin tidak mengharap Yunho membukakan pintu untuknya. Maka dari itu, ketika kaki jenjang Yunho siap sedia melangkah menuju pintu penumpang, ia langsung menahan. Yunho memang keras kepala, sudah beratus kali ia memberitahu ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, tetap saja orang itu pura-pura tuli. Katanya itu adalah tindakan yang dilakukan seluruh pria jentel kepada tuan putri mereka. _Bullshit_.

Setelah keduanya naik, terdapat jeda beberapa detik. Masing-masing menatap bayang samar wajah masing-masing yang terlukis samar di kaca mobil dengan _background_ dinding bercahaya temaram. Seakan mereka berpikir dan mengilas balik secara singkat tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebelum takdir meletakkan mereka ke dalam sesak mobil ini.

Bibir Yunho membentuk satu garis lintang, sedang Changmin mengangkat satu sudutnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dipikiran mereka, dan pikiran itu terputus saat retina menangkap iris. Mereka berpandang, namun senyap. Keahlian mereka tentunya, berbicara dengan indra penangkap cahaya.

Segera, Yunho menderu mesin mobil dan mereka pun beranjak dari bangunan berupa pabrik uang untuk Jung Yunho, dan neraka untuk Jung-Shim Changmin.

.

.

Siapa yang menyangka jalanan kala itu akan padat merayap?

Siapa yang menyangka deritan itu akan menghasilkan ledakan dahsyat?

Siapa yang menyangka ricuhnya jalan tak sedikit pun mewarnai hening mereka?

Changmin menggigit bibir, mencoba menengadah walaupun kepalanya sudah mentok atap mobil. Seingatnya tak sekali pun ia pernah menyaksikan dahsyatnya kecelakaan. Akhirnya saat ini datang pula momen itu. Ia menyaksikannya. Tepat di depan mata. Sebuah truk mengecup bokong mobil sedan dengan penuh berahi. Ia bergidik ngeri, masih ia ingat derit roda menggerus aspal dan rangkaian gambar secepat kilat di otaknya, bagai kaset rusak yang terulang.

"Kau tidak apa, Min-ah?" Yunho bertanya dari kursi kemudi. Fokus pandangnya bertukar antara Changmin dan jalan berisi kerumun manusia di depannya.

Changmin menggeleng tentunya, membanting punggung pada sandaran kursi dan menghela napas. Ia menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup luar biasa kencang. "Tidak apa."

Yunho langsung sigap menepikan mobilnya ketika beberapa polisi mengatur padatnya jalan, demi membuka jalur ambulans yang sedang dalam perjalanan. Ia mengambil botol air mineral, menenggaknya untuk meredakan syok ringan. Dahinya mengerut ketika cairan merah menguar dari mobil sedan yang sudah hancur lebur tergilas bodi truk yang besarnya dua kali lipat. "Sepertinya akan macet." Bisiknya.

Pria yang masih bersandar menganggukan kepala, setuju.

"Kau masih mau makan siang?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Apa kau mau kita putar arah? Kalau ke restoran Cina di sana pasti akan lama."

Kali ini gelengan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Diamlah, _hyung-pabbo_!"

Dan Yunho pun diam. Ia kembali memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai, menghela napas. Dan kembali jua ia mencuri pandang, menyadari Changmin-nya yang sudah berwajah pilu. Tak ragu, diraihnya punggung tangan pria yang sangat ia cintai tersebut, menyematkan jemari pada tiap-tiap sela jemari Changmin yang sedingin musim dingin. Changmin tidak punya trauma akan kecelakaan, tapi pasti syok berat menyaksikan peristiwa itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Tak bisa menahan insting, jemari Changmin langsung menautkan diri mereka pada jemari Yunho yang lebih panjang dan kokoh. Cocok dan menempel mantap, tak meninggal celah, bak _puzzle_ yang bertemu jodohnya. Suhu kedua tangan sangat kontras. Yunho yang menawar kehangatan, Changmin yang menguar dingin. Napas Changmin sudah tidak memburu, kesadaran akan eksistensi sang suami yang meredakannya. Ia menatap Yunho yang ternyata menatapnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia terjun ke dalam pelukan tubuh itu, meresap hangatnya sampai habis tak tersisa, namun ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal. Sesuatu yang menahannya, mencegahnya. Hambatan yang memang sama persis seperti dahulu, ketika hatinya masih menolak rasa itu.

Suara tangis yang teredam membuat mereka menoleh ke asalnya, menemukan seorang anak balita bercucur darah yang menangis tersedu dalam rengkuh remaja tanggung seumuran Minwoo yang juga berlumur darah. Mata kedua anak itu nyinyir, perih menatap dua jasad yang sudah dipastikan lebih tua, bersemayam dalam balutan selimut ambulans yang seakan memiliki label penanda orang yang terselimuti sudah tidak bernyawa. Remaja itu menahan tangis yang kelihatan sudah lama ditahan untuk telihat tegar, tapi percuma karena tangis itu tidak akan bisa dibendung.

Di saat sang remaja sudah angkat tangan atas air matanya, di saat itu pula Changmin meneteskan air yang sama. Ia jadi teringat akan semuanya. Munculah pertanyaan-pertanyaan liar yang menyeruak otaknya, melebur, dan berdengung di telinga.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di sini?

Kenapa ia menerima uluran tangan seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan ia jauhkan dari hidupnya?

Mengapa mereka seperti ini?

Mengapa ia berpura-pura lupa?

Dan mengapa takdir seakan membuatnya menonton pertunjukan itu?

Pertunjukan yang rasanya mencuri sebuah keputusan yang sudah matang ia buat, yang membuatnya dicecar bertubi-tubi oleh rasa bersalah. Sebuah dosa yang bukan menyangkut dirinya, bukan pula menyangkut orang yang sedang menggenggam jemarinya. Namun menyangkut hasil dari pagutan kasih ia dan orang itu.

Orang tua macam apa ia?

"Minwoo.." tak sadar Changmin menggumam.

"Min-ah? K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho tersentak melihat air yang meluncur dari mata belahan jiwanya, walau hanya setetes. Ia bersiaga, siap merengkuh sang suami.

Kenapa ia harus menyaksikan itu?

Kenapa ia ingin sekali mengubah keputusannya?

Kenapa rengkuhan orang itu dapat menyedot seluruh gundahnya?

Kenapa benci itu masih ada?

Yunho tidak mendengar. Changmin menggumam sedari tadi di dalam pelukannya. Namun gumamannya semu, tak berwujud, abstrak. Tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa ia rangkai dari konsonan dan vokal yang keluar dari bibir orang itu. Ia tidak peduli, tak berniat mendengar lebih jauh dan memilih membiarkan kekasihnya mengeluarkan segala. Ia di samping Changmin sebagai pelindung, penenang. Walau posisi mereka sangat tidak nyaman saat ini, namun ia berusaha semulus mungkin untuk membuat pasangannya bagai di bantalan awan. Ia mengusap punggung Changmin yang bergetar, menanam kepala pria itu ke dalam dadanya, membisik cumbu dalam lebatnya surai madu yang beraroma sama dengan warnanya.

Dan ia pun bertanya,

Mengapa ia tetap mempertahankan seseorang yang jelas membencinya?

.

.

Minwoo termenung dalam lengangnya taman sekolah. Terduduk di salah satu kursi kayu panjang taman, ia tersenyum miring. Sama sekali tidak menyangka dirinya, seorang anak teladan, nekad membolos. Hanya satu pelajaran. Di kantong celananya, sudah tersemat surat yang bertanda tangan perawat dari UKS. Mudah untuk mengelabui sang ibu penjaga ruang kesehatan, ruang yang penuh dusta tersebut. Wanita paruh baya itu sangat lunak, mudah ditipu, mudah dipengaruhi. Tak perlu berakting, bersandiwara dengan bibir dioles bedak, dengan muka dimasamkan dan napas dibuat memburu. Hanya dengan berkata, "Ahjumma, saya sakit." Dan kau pun langsung diserang bertubi oleh tangan cekatan sang wanita bekas perawat rumah sakit ternama tersebut. Walaupun tidak terdapat kenaikan suhu badan, wanita itu akan tetap memasang ekspresi khawatir pada wajahnya, memberikan obat dengan senang hati, mengoceh tentang cuaca yang buruk bisa mengakibatkan kondisi badan juga buruk, menasehati panjang lebar, dan menyuruh banyak istirahat. Setelah keluar dari ruangan beraroma khas obat-obatan itu ia jadi mengerti, mengapa di sekolahnya banyak sekali murid membolos dengan alasan sakit dan lengkap dengan surat perawat.

Hidungnya menyesap lembutnya harum mawar yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Sangat lembut, hampir tak tertangkap indra pencium. Ia menyukainya, lebih daripada aroma kapur serta buku dalam kelas, tak lupa aroma keringat murid-murid yang otaknya sudah terbakar. Udara taman begitu segar, merayu hidung dan paru-paru, nilai lebihnya lagi adalah dengan eksistensi nol dari spesies _Homo sapiens_ kecuali dirinya. Ia tidak heran. Mana ada siswa yang pergi ke taman jika membolos? Tempat klasik untuk membolos itu adalah kantin dan atap, tanpa tahu sebuah taman dapat dengan lihai merengkuh jiwa para remaja labil tersebut.

Ia tidak mengeluarkan kata, pula tidak bergerak. Hanya menghirup udara, mengeluarkannya, kemudian menatap kosong pada batang pohon, memperhatikan deret semut yang berjalan, berbaris rapi di ranting. Otaknya tidak beku, tidak juga meleleh. Ia sudah menyerah, terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan segala yang tak perlu. Ketika selembar daun mendarat mulus di kepalanya, ia tersentak, bagai kembali ke dunia dari berbagai lapis dimensi yang barusan ia kelana.

Tangannya terangkat, meraih sang daun yang entah kenapa seperti terjerat magnet menuju rambutnya. Ketika melihat sirip pohon itu, ia pun lantas merangkai senyum. Sekonyong-konyong jadi teringat seorang gadis yang menemaninya di atap tadi. Mimi adalah seorang yang tak elak layaknya daun. Warnanya lembut, halus, menenangkan. Garis tulangnya merambat, membuatmu ingin menyusurinya sampai ke ujung. Ia pun bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang manis, sesuatu yang dapat membuat hidup, pemberi makan. Namun sayang ia rapuh, mudah terbawa angin, mudah digerogoti binatang. Tapi daun selalu tidak peduli, seakan membiarkan keadaan terjadi begitu saja. Sama seperti tadi, tidak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh saat orang itu memandangnya dari jendela.

Minwoo mendecak, di saat seperti ini dia malah memikirkan orang itu. Ia menghela berat, mulai bingung. Inikah rasanya menjadi remaja? Begitu labil akan hati sendiri.

Di satu sisi ia tidak menyukai hadirnya gadis itu, namun di sisi lain Mimi adalah imaji seorang teman. Memang, entah kenapa Mimi selalu menggenang dalam pikirannya, tidak mau kering, tak mau menguap. Sepertinya ia sudah ditempeli dan diguna-guna. Tapi yasudahlah, toh, memikirkan orang itu nyatanya bisa menyikut sederet masalah dari otaknya. Bukan yang menenangkan yang ia pikirkan, tapi malah tingkah-tingkah bodoh sang gadis yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Mimi.."

"Minwoo-ya! Kau memanggilku?"

Minwoo berani sumpah, saat itu jantungnya hampir terlepas dari rongga. Kepalanya serentak menoleh, hampir terdengar suara 'klik' di sendi leher namun tidak sampai terjadi. Matanya menangkap siluet badan remaja yang begitu familiar, berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia menengadah, wajah perempuan itu sudah seperti ditarik, ditarik oleh otot-otot pipi yang meregang. Manis, ia mengakuinya.

Sesaat kemudian, kaki-kaki Mimi melangkah, dengan santai mendudukan bokong di samping Minwoo yang masih menganga.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Minwoo, akhirnya meredakan ekspresi yang melenceng dari cap 'Pangeran Es'-nya.

Mimi kembali tersenyum. "Aaa.. sejak kau mengambil daun itu dan tersenyum-senyum melihatnya seperti orang gila. Kau bisa bicara dengan pohon sekarang? Huh.. Sudah kubilang, orang sepertimu memang sulit dimengerti."

Minwoo mendecak, mengalihkan pandang.

"Bengong lagi. Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih? Sampai tersenyum-senyum begitu.. pasti ada sesuatu. Apa kau memikirkanku? Oh.. jelas sekali itu! Buktinya, kau bahkan sampai menggumam namaku tadi." Mimi kegirangan.

Minwoo memutar bola mata, lagi-lagi pipinya bersemu. "Hmm.. aku memang memikirkanmu."

" _Jinjjayo_?"

"Ya," Minwoo mendengus. "Aku membayangkan seekor ulat gemuk menggeliat di daun itu. Menggelikan. Sama sepertimu."

Senyum Mimi meluntur. "Ah, selalu saja seperti itu," Wanita itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau kau memang memikirkanku, katakan saja sejujurnya."

"Aku jujur."

Angin berhembus lembut, kemudian hening menerpa, sampai bola mata pun bergeming.

Mimi menghela napasnya, mencuri pandang ke arah sang lelaki yang kehilangan senyumnya. Lagi. Apakah kehadirannya sangat berengaruh? Seakan ialah yang melepas senyum dari wajah orang yang ia sukai tersebut. Apakah Minwoo se-tidak suka itu padanya?

"Minwoo-ya."

Tidak ada respon.

Menurut Mimi itu adalah isyarat kalau dia boleh melanjutkan. Sekali lagi, itu hanya menurut Mimi. Jadi, ia melanjutkan, "Kau bisa menatap daun itu lagi kalau kau mau."

Minwoo mengedip.

"Daun itu membuatmu tersenyum. Walaupun kelihatan aneh, tapi kan yang terpenting kau senyum." Mimi pun tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh." Minwoo mengatakannya dengan setengah hati. Mimi tak beragumen, nampaknya gadis itu sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dari tadi ia ingin sekali bertanya, mengapa gadis yang juga teladan itu juga membolos? Namun sungguh, tidak perlu bertanya, nantinya juga gadis itu akan membuka mulutnya, membeberkan semua. Ia jadi berpikiran jangan-jangan ia adalah sebuah kotak curahan hati bagi Mimi. Kotak hidup yang bisa dicecari apa saja. Mengingat kaum hawa, pastinya mereka suka akan kotak curhat yang diam saja ketika dihujani curhat-an, seperti dirinya ini. Ia jadi ingin tertawa. Pantas Mimi mengejarnya selama ini.

"Aku menolak mengerjakan tugas, jadi aku dikeluarkan."

Nah, itu maksud Minwoo.

"Guru aneh. Pelupa. Sudah berjuta kali kami mengerjakan tugas yang sama, dan ia masih tetap meminta kami mengerjakannya. Apa kau pikir itu rasional?" Mimi memanyukan bibir, "jadi aku mengangkat tangan, menolak, dan ia mengeluarkanku. Seperti itu. Tapi.. tidak kusangka akan menemukanmu di tempat ini. Kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan membolos terus, Minwoo-ya."

Minwoo ingin tertawa, namun tawanya malah menampilkan decakan. Memang seperti itu. Hati dan perbuatannya jarang sinkron, seakan keduanya adalah air dan minyak, tak menyokong, selalu melawan. Hanya kepada orang tuanya sajalah keduanya sinkron. Tidak pernah bisa bohong, tak pernah punya niatan mendusta. Seperti sudah dirakit _handmade_ oleh Yunho dan Changmin, dirinya selalu apa adanya jika pada mereka. Ah, omong-omong, bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berseteru itu, sang akar dari hilangnya sinar pada seluruh raga? Padahal baru berpamitan pagi tadi, tapi rasanya sudah rindu kembali.

Minwoo terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengusap permukaan halus-halus-kasar milik selembar daun di telapaknya. Matanya tidak berkelana, enggan. Hanya pikirannya yang sudah berpetualang berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Sebuah lonjakan aneh tiba-tiba mucul di perutnya, menggulung-gulung, mengitar, lalu akhirnya naik ke dada, membuat jantungnya memompa cairan kehidupan lebih cepat dari biasa. Tak sampai di situ saja, lonjakan itu mulai menerobos tenggorokan, ingin menggetarkan pita suara dengan mulut terbuka.

Ia ingin sekali.

Rasanya sang kotak curahan hati ingin memuntahkan curhatannya sendiri.

"Mimi-ya.."

Dan Mimi menoleh, tersenyum lembut, "Apakah aku sudah jatuh, Minwoo?"

.

.

Denting piring dan sendok merupakan satu-satunya suara yang paling dominan mengisi ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan _VVIP_ restoran elite berbentuk kubus, ber- _wallpaper_ dinding merah-hitam, dengan sofa berwarna senada, sebuah meja kecil sebagai pasangan sofa tersebut, satu televisi layar lebar yang menyala bisu, dan seperangkat meja-kursi makan –yang saat ini terisi oleh dua orang pria.

Changmin memotong daging _steak_ di piringnya, membentuk beberapa dadu-dadu kecil, kemudian menuangkan saus lada hitam yang aromanya menerobos indra pencium. Yunho yang terduduk tepat di depannya sedang menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan, pandangan mengarah pada layar telepon genggam yang tak henti menyembulkan notifikasi.

Pria yang sedang mengiris daging itu menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menatap suaminya dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Balas pesan sekretarismu itu, Yunho."

Tangan Yunho langsung menyabet telepon itu, menggeser _lockscreen_ yang bergambar anak semata wayangnya. "Tidak penting, Minnie." Bola mata Yunho bergerak-gerak, teliti membaca. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk layar dengan malas, lalu berhenti dan langsung menekan tombol yang menyebabkan layar telepon genggam itu berubah hitam legam.

Dada Changmin sesak mendengar panggilan itu, ia menggigit bibir, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang hampir rampung. Hening menunjukkan diri, kembali yang terdengar hanyalah denting pisau mengetuk piring. Pria itu tak berkata apa-apa ketika pekerjaannya selesai, langsung meletakkan hasil kerjanya ke hadapan Yunho. Orang yang diberi tak berkata pula, hanya tersenyum kecil, kecil sekali, lalu menatap ke dalam indahnya iris coklat yang memantulkan sinar lampu. Rasa terima kasih pun bisa diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa mereka sendiri.

Kini, Changmin mengambil piringnya sendiri. Sepiring ayam yang terbalut kentalnya bumbu saus berwarna jingga. Ia mulai menyendok, makan dengan tenang, dengan etika yang diberikan keluarganya. Sementara Yunho kembali menyalakan _handphone_ -nya, menyantap sembari mengetik dan membalas _e-mail_ yang menumpuk, menjadikan saus _steak_ -nya bercecer di meja makan. Changmin gerah, namun ia biarkan. Toh, percuma. Yunho juga tidak akan berubah.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah stereo kecil yang menempel di sudut dinding ruangan tersebut mengaum pelan, mendayu sebuah lagu nostalgia cinta melankolis yang asalnya dari negeri Barat –jarang sekali mengingat ini restoran Cina. Memecah hening pencipta dahaga.

Yunho dan Changmin serentak berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing. Telinga mereka bagai terpedaya untuk mengikat diri kuat-kuat pada lagu tersebut. Sebuah lagu yang menyimpan satu memori yang tak terlupa.

Changmin mendengus, akhirnya melepaskan telinga dari lagu tersebut. Ia melirik ke samping, menghindari mata Yunho yang mencarinya. Siraman segelas _ocha_ mampu membuat otaknya segar kembali.

"Lagu ini.." Yunho memajukan bibirnya lucu, bola matanya mengarah ke atas, pose mengingat-ingat, "lagu dansa pertama kita, bukan?"

Changmin mendengus, tertawa pelan. "Kau mengatakan itu seperti kita ini adalah pasangan tua saja."

"Hmm? Hanya bernostalgia, Changmin-ah. Dan, ya. Ini adalah lagu dansa pertama kita."

"Lantas mengapa?" pria yang sedang mengunyah itu tak memberi simpati.

"Aku hanya bernostalgia."

Yunho menatap potongan daging di piringnya. Pikirannya melanglang buana, menyusuri kenangan belasan tahun silam. Ya, ia jadi merasa seperti manula yang bernostalgia akan pernikahannya dengan pasangan sekarang. Telinganya masih menempel kuat pada alunan merdu itu, membuatnya makin terjerumus dalam kegalauan. Dansa pertamanya dan Changmin, belasan tahun lalu, bukanlah sebuah memori indah untuk dikenang. Tapi menurutnya, kenangan itu wajib terpatri. Momentum itu adalah salah satu bukti perjuangan cintanya merenggut hati orang yang sekarang sudah menjadi permaisuri lahir batinnya.

Mata obsidian milik Yunho yang setajam elang tidak berkutik dari menu makan siangnya. Ia hanya menatap dan menatap. Tipikal Changmin, ia mengambil garpu, menjulurkan tangan dan menusuk satu dadu daging dari piring Yunho, kemudian mengunyahnya. Tentu, gerakan itu membuat nostalgia Yunho buyar. Ia mengangkat wajah, melihat suaminya sudah selesai mengunyah dan mengambil potongan baru ayam miliknya.

"Makanan tidak ingin dicueki, Hyung." Bisik Changmin santai.

Yunho tertawa kecil, ia mengangkat piringnya, meletakkan piring itu di sebelah piring Changmin.

Changmin menabok tangan Yunho yang tidak bersalah. "Aku tidak mau! Kau makan sendiri!"

"Katamu makanan tidak ingin dicueki, jadi aku berikan. Nampaknya makanan akan lebih terjaga perasaannya jika bersamamu, Min-ah." Senyum Yunho bak pangeran berkuda.

Gerutuan Changmin tak terelakkan. Ia membawa piring milik Yunho ke empunya. Sebenarnya ia mau. Siapa pula yang tidak mau? Makanan di resto favoritnya ini luar biasa lezatnya, bahkan nasi putihnya saja nikmat tiada tara. Tapi ia tahu Yunho lebih membutuhkan, apalagi mengingat orang itu melewatkan sarapannya tadi pagi. Dan alasan lainnya, ia kurang suka memakan makanan setelah orang memakannya. Jika Yunho memberikan makanannya yang tidak habis, ia pasti akan menyantap bagian yang belum menempel di bibir orang tersebut. "Jangan mendorongnya lagi padaku."

Menghela napas, Yunho mengangguk. Ia menatap piringnya, tidak ada nafsu makan. Sama sekali tidak ada. Dengan melahap empat dadu ditambah tiga kentang gorengnya saja perutnya sudah menutup diri. Tapi kalau Changmin-nya seperti itu, dia mau apa? Harus dituruti. Ia mengambil garpu, menusuk satu dadu dan memasukannya dalam mulut, merasakan semerbak cita rasa yang pecah seketika dalam gulungan bintil papila yang secepat cahaya merespon rasa.

Melihat orang yang masih menjadi suaminya itu mengunyah makanannya, dada Changmin berdesir. Bukan cara mengunyahnya yang menyebabkan dadanya seperti terserang juta kupu-kupu, namun pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak tahu dirinya apakah ia akan sanggup melepas orang itu. Hatinya sangat bergantung pada Yunho, namun otaknya membencinya. Ia tahu dahulu sang pengusaha muda penuh karisma itu sudah mengalami pertempuran dan pertarungan dahsyat, sampai akhirnya mampu menangkap hatinya dan menyekanya dalam penjara bergembok namun tak berkunci.

Duh, betapa ia sangat mencintainya.. Yunho.

"Kapan kau akan melepaskan namaku, Changmin?"

Napas Changmin tercekat, terkejut akan pertanyaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Ia memindahkan pandang, menghindar dari mata elang yang menatapnya tajam. Pertanyaan itu. Mengapa sepertinya sekarang jadi ia yang menghindar? "Tidak tahu. Secepatnya?"

Tatapan Yunho melembut. "Jadi.. kau belum merencanakannya?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik."

"Hmm.." pria yang lebih muda itu mengunyah makanannya.

"Ah.. kau tahu? Tentang Minwoo. Anak itu terlihat kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Menurutmu.. apakah ia tahu?"

Changmin mengangkat wajah, bertemu dengan obsidian itu kembali. Ia menggeleng ragu. "Belum.. ia belum tahu." Mungkin..

Dan hal itu membuat rasa bersalah kembali merayapi raga Changmin. Ternyata ia terlalu egois. Mungkin ia berpikir anak itu sudah dewasa untuk menjalani semua ini, menjalani sebuah momen yang menjadi momok bagi tiap anak dalam kehidupan rumah tangga. Namun tidak, Minwoo rapuh. Ia dan Yunho adalah kedua orang yang dapat mengerti Minwoo. Ia tahu itu. Anak itu tidak memiliki banyak teman sejak kecil. _Introvert_ , sama persis seperti dirinya. Semakin dewasa artinya semakin mengerti, semakin muncul rasa pemberontakan di jiwa sang remaja yang masih labil. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin semua ini terjaga darinya."

Menghentikan makannya, Changmin menarik napas. "Yunho-hyung.. aku–"

Kata-kata Changmin melayang begitu saja dikarenakan Yunho yang sekonyong-konyong tertawa. Alis pria manis itu tertaut, bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa orang itu tertawa begitu lepas di saat-saat serius seperti ini. Menyadari hal itu, urat di pelipis Changmin timbul. Emosi. " _Yah_!"

Yunho mengangkat tangan mendengar teriakan suaminya, namun senyum bekas tawa masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Jung?!" tanya Changmin.

Masih, dengan menahan senyum, Yunho menunjuk sudut bibir dan dagunya.

Langsung sadar isyarat Yunho, Changmin pun meraba sudut bibirnya dengan telunjuk, merasakan lengket dari cairan yang menempel –sepertinya saus. Merasa tak perlu menggunakan tisu, ia membersihkan saus itu dengan jari sendiri, lalu mengelapnya di serbet. Ia menatap tajam saus oranye itu yang sudah menodai _image_ -nya. Namun Yunho masih terkikik. Apa lagi yang salah?

"Masih ada.." senyum Yunho lembut sekali. Seakan reflek, tubuhnya maju sendiri, mengarungi meja bundar –yang untungnya berdiameter kecil, menuju Changmin di seberang. Wajahnya mendekati wajah manis dengan kulit sempurna yang memantulkan temaram sinar lampu itu. Ia dapat melihat merah samar yang tercipta, menambah ayu dan semakin membuatnya ingin menutup jarak. Keinginannya adalah melahap bibir merah ranum yang sedikit membuka itu, tapi tujuan utamanya tentu membersihkan noda mengganggu saus jingga yang menemplok di dagu.

Melihat wajah Yunho yang mendekat, Changmin sudah tahu menahu maksud pria itu. Sudah biasa, bak kegiatan rutin tiap menyantap pangan. Kalau tidak Yunho yang menjilat wajahnya, pasti ia yang menyeruput wajah Yunho. Menjijikkan, memang. Namun apa ia bisa menolak jika kegiatan sesederhana itu bisa membuat jantungnya memompa bahagia.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih tisu tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, langsung menyelip di sela-sela wajahnya dan wajah orang itu yang berjarak hanya lima senti. Di depan matanya, alis Yunho naik satu, kemudian menjauh dengan membawa tisu darinya.

Changmin membuang wajah, berniat menyembunyikan apel pipinya yang matang. " _Pabbo_. Kau mau menyeka saus di wajahku tapi wajahmu juga penuh saus begitu."

"Aa? _Jinjja_?" Yunho langsung mengusap tisu ke mulutnya. 'Tidak ada..' batinnya ketika melihat tak ada noda yang mewarnai permukaan suci sang tisu.

Sembari menyapu dagunya yang tercecer saus, Changmin berbisik, "Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi, beri aku ruang untuk berpikir kembali.. Eomma, aku melaksanakan nasihatmu.."

Dan Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

Choi Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya membaringkan seluruh raga. Ia berjalan pelan dengan bahu yang terasa seperti digelendoti batu gigantisme. Bukan hal yang tak lumrah. Selalu ada waktunya ia merasakan yang seperti ini. Bahkan pernah yang lebih parah, sampai-sampai membuka mata saja tidak bisa. Tapi untungnya, semua berakhir pada pagi esoknya, seakan semua beban yang kemarin menggelayut sirna begitu saja. Nampaknya Tuhan memang sudah mengatur tubuhnya seperti itu.

Akhirnya perjalanan seperti siputnya berakhir di dapur. Tangannya semerta-merta sibuk meracik teh kamomil yang dicampur sedikit perasan lemon dan sejumput daun _mint_. Minuman kesayangannya, selalu dapat meluruhkan lelah dan menjernihkan otak.

Setelah usai diracik, ia membawa satu cangkir itu naik, menuju kamarnya, lalu ke balkon. Lokasi rumahnya jauh dari pusat perkotaan, lebih tepatnya di pinggiran kota. Sengaja, ia agak menghindar dari bising, dari penatnya kehidupan kota yang menggerogoti dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Di Amerika, ayahnya mewajibkannya untuk tinggal di rumah sang ayah yang berada di pusat kota. Sayang ia dan sang ayah memang berbeda. Ayahnya sangat suka bekerja, seperti kecanduan, jadi nikmat saja jika tinggal di tempat yang penuh dengan sumber pekerjaan. Berbeda dengannya yang bekerja karena itu merupakan kewajiban dan tanggungjawabnya saja. Dan ia lebih suka hidup di tempat tenang, dengan udara segar dan pemandangan romantis. Seperti saat ini.

Bibirnya mengangkat sebuah senyum tatkala memandang bulan. Bulat, bersinar putih, dan seakan membalas senyumnya. Lama-lama ia memandang lingkaran terang itu, entah bagaimana caranya imajinya berpendar, bulan yang putih nan cantik kini berubah menjadi wajah seseorang yang lebih cantik.

Ya, seseorang yang baru ia temui tadi siang.

"Ah.. Jung-Shim Changmin.." ia menutup mata, tak ingin memandang bulan lagi, hanya ingin membayangkan wajah itu. " _Gorgeous_.." bisiknya sembari menyesap teh-nya, ditambah nikmatnya hembus angin malam. Lalu ia tertawa, merutuk dirinya yang menaksir suami orang. Namun tidak apa, kalau hati sudah memilih, memangnya bisa disanggah? Dan ia bukanlah orang yang peduli akan suatu ikatan. Ia bebas, dan nampaknya itulah hasil cuci otak tinggal di negeri orang.

Dan sekali lagi, perasaan itu muncul. Ia tidak tahu darimana, tapi sungguh sangat mengganjal. Ia menyesap teh-nya, menenggak sampai menciptakan bunyi 'gluk' yang kencang, berharap dapat meredakan rasa itu. Namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari pagar kuningan balkon, memilih mendudukan diri di set kursi dan meja kecil. Pandangannya lurus pada geranium merah yang tumbuh subur di pot-pot kecil balkon.

Otaknya sedang memproses. Lama sekali. Mencerna satu demi satu huruf yang merangkai dua kata berupa nama indah.

"Shim Changmin."

Dan Siwon membelalakan mata, hampir tersedak.

Ia ingat nama itu..

Tentu.

Ia sungguh ingat nama itu!

Seorang Choi Siwon tak pernah merasa setolol ini dalam hidupnya. Ia mendecih, mengusap rambutnya yang jarang sekali berantakan. Pandangnya menatap sang rembulan sekali lagi. Di dalam otaknya ia merasa jika bulan bahkan memandangnya penuh iba.

Ia menyeringai, lalu memejamkan mata. Wajah orang itu kembali lagi.

"Shim Changmin.."

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _2.12_

 _HAPPY HOMIN DAY!_

 _Yuhuuu… Saya kembali!_

 _*Kriik kriik*_

 _*Gak ada yang nunggu deh kayaknya lol*_

 _Bagaimana chapter Ini? Apa makin absurd? Abstrak? Lol.. sampaikan pada kotak review!_

 _Tensi saya kurangi karena jujur, saya orangnya damai.. *halah*_

 _Saya harap tidak ada yang melupakan ff ababil ini dan semoga ke chapter 5 pengerjaannya tidak ada halangan, ya!_

 _Huhuuu.. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~_

 _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

 _(Jika ada kekeliriuan mohon diberitahu karena proses pengeditan singkat)_

 _ **** Dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak (kritik dan saran diterima)****_


	5. Cinq

**Déchirer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Jung YunHo X Shim ChangMin (HoMin) –TVXQ!**

 **MinWoo X MiMi –MiMi**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning(s):**

 **YAOI, TYPO(s), OOC, OC, AU, HoMin! MPREG! Belum sesuai PUEBI, susunan bahasa yang kurang, beberapa kekeliruan, etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading! ^^**_

.

.

Gemerincing halus gantungan kunci yang saling bertubrukan serta bunyi derap langkah statis menemani perjalanannya kala itu. Sang surya sudah tepat berada di atas kepala, dengan perkasa menunjukkan kuasa. Bola api itu menyengati sampai gesang segala apa yang berada di bawahnya, tak terkecuali dirinya. Ia menggerutu antara sepi semerta-merta membentangkan jemari di depan dahi. Sedari tadi tak henti ia berupaya menghalau kejamnya sinar mentari yang mengecupi kulit wajahnya. Bukannya ia melebih-lebihkan atau apa, namun memang panas luar biasa.

Tungkai-tungkai jenjangnya terus mengayun. Sol sepatu hampir aus yang senantiasa terjerembap aspal menderit halus. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya sampailah raga pada sebuah bangunan minimalis bercat kuning langsat. Kedua tungkai pun semakin kencang mengayun, hingga menjadi lari. Tujuan sudah di depan mata. Benaknya membayangkan nikmat naungan atap itu, tak sabar untuk segera meneduh dan berlindung.

Ia mengatur napas, telapak tangan refleks menempel di dada. Ia sudah berada di depan bangunan. Setelah sejenak celingak-celinguk untuk memperhatikan sekitar, ia langsung menorobos masuk. Tiada pintu untuk diketuk, tiada bel untuk didentang. Bagai portal, lekuk lubang tak berpintu yang membatasi dunia luar dan dunia dalam gedung itu menariknya masuk. Ia berjalan pelan. Matanya mendelik, bola mata mengitar. Suasana amat berbeda dari biasanya. Teramat sepi, tiada seorangpun yang tergopoh dan berbondong untuk menyapanya seperti di hari biasa. Ia menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba, sekadar mengangkat tangan untuk melihat pergelangan, menyimak jarum jam yang detiknya terus bergulir. Belum masuk jam istirahat, belum pula jam untuk bergegas pulang. Lantas dimanakah orang-orang?

Minwoo bergumam pelan, tak ingin membuang waktu untuk menemui ayahnya yang merangkap ibu. Dari kemarin ia tidak melihatnya, tidak juga melihat ayahnya. Kedua orang itu sama-sama memberi kabar keabsenan mereka di rumah. Sudah biasa memang untuknya, mengingat Yunho dan Changmin adalah orang penting yang tak usainya dikejar kesibukkan. Biasanya, kalau seperti itu, Changmin akan mengirim banyak sekali makanan ke rumah, dan Yunho menyergapnya dengan serenceng pertanyaan via pesan dan telepon. Apakah alat-alat menggambarnya perlu ditambah atau diganti? Apakah ada yang ia butuhkan? Apakah buku dan kaset _video games_ -nya sudah membuatnya bosan? Dan lain sebagainya. Ia memang memiliki kedua orangtua yang bergelimang harta, namun ia tidak hilang akal dan jua jiwa. Ia makan secukupnya, ia membeli sesuatu seperlunya. Mungkin karena hal itu kedua orangtuanya terus mencoba menjejalinya beragam materi.

Kembali pada _Shim Boutique_ , asumsinya mengatakan bahwa tempat ini memang sengaja ditutup, mengingat konflik yang tengah dialami sang eomma. Tetapi karena pintu yang terbuka dan keamanannya tidak terpasang ketat, ia yakin Changmin ada di dalam, mungkin di ruangannya. Ia sempat melihat sekilas seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang mengepel lantai, namun petugas itu tak sempat melihatnya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi urung karena ia pasti akan menemukan jawabannya tak lama lagi. Ia lanjut menyelonong ke dalam ruang _staff_ dari _Shim Boutique_. Kosong melompong, memang benar ternyata kalau butik ini diliburkan. Di seberang sana, pintu ruangan pemimpin yang merupakan tempat Changmin biasa bersemayam sedikit terbuka. Minwoo mendorong pintu tersebut.

Tersentak, ia kecewa bukan main karena bukanlah punggung Jung-Shim Changmin yang menyerang indera penglihatannya kala pintu terpelanting, melainkan punggung tegap seorang wanita. Tetapi setelah ia tahu identitas wanita itu, sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Ia sedang butuh teman saat ini.

Ia tersenyum jahil, "Yoona-Noona!"

Berpikir jantungnya sudah meloncat keluar, Yoona yang sedang berkutat dengan entah apa itu langsung menoleh. Umpatan kecil terlontar karena ia sangat benci dibuat kaget. Siapa pula yang berteriak memanggilnya disaat lengang seperti ini? Oh, tapi, setelah melihat senyum tanpa dosa dari si pelaku, ia menyeringai kecil. Diputarnya kursi agar berhadapan dengan tersangka yang kian mendekat. Dengan lipatan tangan di depan dada, ia menyambut Minwoo. Seringainya kini berganti menjadi senyuman bak putri raja, anggun dan cantik, tanpa kerutan, sama sekali tak menggambarkan usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat.

" _Hello, Deer!_ " balasnya menyahut panggilan Minwoo, sang buah hati dari sahabat yang juga atasannya di tempat ini, " _and welcome_."

Minwoo terkekeh kecil, meletakkan tasnya dengan santai di meja Changmin. Ia melirik tumpukan kertas di meja kaca itu, entah apa isinya, ia tak bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Karena lelah sehabis berlari, ia berjalan terburu, menghempaskan diri pada _love seat_ yang menghadap jendela besar. Tak peduli akan Yoona yang menatapnya bingung, ia memejamkan mata, menyandar sampai hampir terkungkung aroma bunga tidur.

"Hmm? Lelah? Mau teh? Aku yang buat." tawar Yoona, tepat di depan wajah Minwoo. Seperti biasa, tak pernah berubah. Selalu teh.

Mata sang remaja langsung terbuka. Ia memajukan bibir, menempelkan telunjuk di dagu. Pose berpikirnya yang sangat imut membuat Yoona menahan hasrat mencubit pipi gembilnya. "Mmm.. mau. Tapi bisakah kau di sini saja, Noona? Minta buatkan orang lain saja," pintanya.

Yoona menggeleng, "Kau tahu? Hari ini libur. Pasti kau tidak lihat tandanya, _ne_? Ck, sudah kuduga tanda baru itu terlalu kecil dan tidak strategis. Akan kuganti nanti. Eh, _by the way_ , Minwoo-ya, hanya ada aku dan Dongguk-sshi di sini, Beliau pun sebentar lagi pulang karena pekerjaannya hampir rampung. Jangan buat pekerjaannya bertambah, Sayang. Dan lebih lagi, Dongguk-sshi tidak bisa membuatkanmu teh senikmat buatanku!" ia menepuk tangan bangga.

Minwoo merengut, menatap Yoona yang masih berbangga diri, "Aku hanya ingin ditemani, Noona. Tapi baiklah, tolong buatkan aku teh terbaikmu, _ne_? Teh stroberi dengan sejumput gula dan selembar daun _mint_. Aku tunggu!"

Yoona tertawa, "Serahkan padaku! Hei, hei! Tapi kau jangan tidur! Tahu sendiri aku tidak sampai hati membangunkan orang yang terlelap," ia mulai berjalan.

Minwoo mengangkat jempol, melihat Yoona menghilang keluar ruangan.

Teringat dengan kertas-kertas tadi, anak itu segera bangkit. Ia menghampiri meja raksasa Changmin dengan dahi terlipat. Sangat penasaran. Mungkinkah isi dari segunung kertas itu sesuai dengan perkiraannya? Dengan lancang tangannya menyabet satu lembar kertas yang terdekat, membaca cepat. Tenggorokannya tercekat, membuatnya berdeham dan menelan saliva. Tepat sekali.

Surat-surat itu adalah surat kepemilikan _Shim Boutique_. Disana telah tertoreh dengan tinta hitam dua buah tanda tangan. Satu beratas nama neneknya, dan satu lagi tanda tangan Yunho. Ia tidak genap paham akan maknanya. Mungkin semuanya akan terungkap nanti.

Ia mendengus, mengembalikan kertas itu ke tempatnya semula, tidak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh. Ia sudah agak lelah, tidak ingin peduli, inginnya menghirup udara segar, dari _AC_ ruangan pun tidak apa. Tujuan awalnya ke kantor ini adalah untuk bertemu eomma-nya, menemaninya bekerja, dan sedikit membantu sebisanya. Urusan rumah tangga mereka, mungkin lain waktu. Tapi yang ia temukan sekarang malah akar dari pertikaian orangtuanya. Karena itulah, kakinya melangkah kembali menuju _love seat_ yang ia tinggalkan, duduk dan merenung, sembari menikmati panorama yang tersaji di jendela.

Belum sampai lima menit, ia mendengar tapak hak sepatu.

"Sepertinya baru kali ini kau mendengarkan, Minwoo-ya."

Minwoo merasakan aura manusia lain di sampingnya. Semerbak aroma stroberi bercampur sekelebat wangi teh dan _mint_ menusuk hidung, membantu memadamkan penat di raga dan pening di kepala. Kerongkongannya terasa lebih kering sekarang. Ternyata sehaus ini. "Di hari-hari biasanya aku sangat lelah, Noona. Saat ini tidak terlalu, jadi tidak mengantuk," ia memberi Yoona senyuman kecil.

Yoona memberikan teh racikannya kepada remaja yang sudah ia anggap keponakan sendiri. Ia mundur beberapa langkah setelah anak itu menerimanya, menjatuhkan bokong di _love seat_ yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Minwoo duduk. Ia ikut-ikutan memandang jendela, menyilangkan kaki.

"Aa.. Yoon-noona, aku jadi ingin bertanya."

" _Shoot_."

"Mengapa tutup?"

"Hn?"

"Butiknya."

Yoona mengangkat alis, tak mengenyahkan pandang dari beningnya kaca jendela. "Oh.." ia berdeham, "ada urusan, Minwoo. Untuk orang dewasa."

Minwoo menyeruput teh panasnya tanpa lupa meniup terlebih dahulu. "Aku sudah dewasa."

" _Nope_." sang wanita terbahak.

"Dan kenapa kau di sini kalau butik tutup?"

"Aku? Mmm.. simpel. Tak betah di rumah, ingin sedikit merapikan butik, punya kunci."

Sang remaja menatap Yoona dengan alis naik satu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Bohong kalau kau hanya tak betah di rumah dan ingin menghabiskan waktu. Dokumen-dokumen itu, dan laptopmu. Kau memang harus bekerja, bukan? Melihat isi dokumen itu nampaknya memang harus dikerjakan di tempat ini, tak mungkin di rumah."

Yoona terdiam."Yah.. mungkin.." ketika otaknya selesai memproses, ia merasakan petir menyambar, "T-tunggu! Minwoo! Kau membaca–"

"Tenang saja.. aku.. sudah tahu."

"Sudah tahu bagaimana?!"

"Aku hanya membacanya sekilas, tak perlu khawatir. Tapi aku sudah tahu sebelum membaca semua itu. Appa mendapatkan butik ini, 'kan?"

Yoona tak menjawab, dalam hati mengumpat diri sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga amanah dari atasan perihal dokumen rahasia.

"Halmoni yang memberikannya?"

Setelah terdiam, Yoona mengangguk pelan, memandang Minwoo yang kembali menenggak tehnya dengan tenang. "M-maaf, Minwoo. Changmin dan Yunho.."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" mata Yoona terbelalak. "A-apa yang kau ketahui kali ini, hm?"

"Eomma tidak menyetujuinya."

Yoona mengusap wajah. Untung ia tidak memakai banyak produk kosmetik hari ini. "A-apakah.. mereka bertengkar? Di hadapanmu?"

"Tidak. Tidak dihadapanku. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Bisa tidak beritahukan ini pada orang tuaku, Noona? Kumohon.."

"Minwoo-ya.."

"Aku juga tahu rencana tidak mengenakkan mereka, Noona.."

Yoona tak sanggup berkata lagi, ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik remaja di sebelahnya dengan was-was. Anehnya, air muka Minwoo tidak menunjukkan riak, sangat tenang. Putra semata wayang sahabatnya itu menyeruput tehnya dengan begitu elegan dan sunyi. Namun di samping ekspresi datar yang ia kenakan, kilatan matanya sungguh kontras. Sorot mata memang tidak pernah bisa memuntahkan dusta. Kurang ajar sekali orang yang tega menciptakan pandangan seperti itu di mata Minwoo. Tidak peduli sahabat atau apa, rasanya akan ia cincang orang itu.

"Jujur.. aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Eomma seperti itu terhadap Appa. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Amarah dan emosi memang wajar. Eomma memang termasuk orang yang tegas dan bermulut pedas. Tapi.. benci? Bagaimana bisa Eomma menatap Appa dengan tatapan setingkat itu, Noona? Ia tidak pernah begitu sampai malam itu. Sejak aku terlahir ke dunia dan jatuh ke pelukan mereka, tak pernah sekalipun aku menjadi saksi akan sorot itu.

"Aku jadi sadar, Noona. Ternyata selama ini pengetahuanku akan segalanya masih sebesar biji sawi. Tidak tahu menahu segala tentang keluargaku sendiri. Seluk beluknya, latar belakangnya, tiap inchi dari masing-masing cerita dan memori. Aku tidak pernah tahu itu, dan aku tidak pernah mencari tahu."

Yoona sekarang gigit jari, menahan hasrat untuk membuka semua kartu yang selama ini tertutup pada Minwoo. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak berhak. Changmin menyuruhnya bungkam, melupakan masa lalu yang lelaki itu pernah alami. Tangannya langsung mengepal erat tatkala air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Minwoo. Kebimbangan, kekhawatiran, rasa takut. Semuanya dapat terbaca dengan jelas. Sialan, ia ingin melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Changmin sekarang juga. Lupakan apanya? _Bullshit_! Lelaki itu saja masih mengingat segalanya, seenak jidat mengambil keputusan berlandas histori, membuat permasalahan sepele seperti ini berubah bidang ke lingkup yang lebih luas. Terlebih lagi, menyeret anaknya sendiri.

Apa dengan semudah itu Changmin akan memutuskan ikatan? Masih terekam jelas dalam memori saat Changmin yang berperut bagai semangka menangis tersedu di ranjangnya, meracau dan meraung, tak henti mengutarakan tentang dirinya yang begitu mencintai si anak CEO di tengah semrawut kehidupan.

Tidak mungkin, 'kan, mereka bercerai?

"Kau tidak perlu bicara apa-apa, Noona. Tidak perlu lelah berpikir jua. Aku hanya butuh pendengar. Tidak masalah. Tapi kumohon.. jangan beritahu pada Appa dan Eomma. Janji, ya?" Minwoo membuang wajah, menyeka air mata yang tak sempat jatuh.

Yoona menunduk. "Mm.. janji."

"Aku harap perceraian mereka tidak benar-benar terjadi. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku, Noona! Akan kugali akar permasalahan ini, agar nanti kupetik solusinya."

"Berjuanglah, Minwoo. Maaf, bukan hakku untuk ikut campur rumah tangga kalian. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjadi orang ketiga. Tapi kalau kau.. aku yakin kau bisa. Percayalah. Kaulah penentunya. Dan kalau pun memang kau tidak bisa, biarkan mereka yang berusaha jika mereka benar-benar ingin bertahan. Aku pun yakin tidak semudah ini hubungan mereka berakhir. Mereka sudah matang, dan saling mencintai bertahun-tahun lamanya."

" _You're right_ , Noona."

Dan hening menerkam. Mereka tak saling tatap, sibuk dengan isi kepala masing-masing. Minwoo tidak memikirkan apapun, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin. Manik-maniknya menangkap bayang awan putih yang menggumpal dan berarak, cantik sekali, bak permen kapas. Sedangkan Yoona, wanita itu lebih memilih untuk memandangi beberapa ekor burung gereja, yang setiap hari juga menatapnya ketika bekerja, entah ia yang hanya berhalusinasi atau memang nyata. Kepalanya pun sama seperti Minwoo, menolak untuk berpikir. Ia tidak ingin emosinya meluap, tidak baik dan takut memperkeruh suasana. Ketika melihat dua burung gereja yang mematuk paruh satu sama lain, sang wanita menaikan satu alis. Ia melirik Minwoo yang masih terbengong. Tidak salah 'kan mengganti topik?

"Mmm.. Minwoo-ya.. aku jadi penasaran."

" _Ne_ , Noona?"

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Minwoo membelalak, namun menghela napas dengan senyum masam setelahnya. "Kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu tiba-tiba?"

Yoona mengangkat bahu. "Hanya bertanya."

"Noona sendiri sudah punya?" Minwoo mengerling. Hanya putaran bola mata yang menjawab pertanyaan Minwoo. Ia terkekeh, sangat mengerti noona-nya itu _hopeless_ jika harus mengurusi urusan jodoh. "Belum."

"Wow.. belum? Seorang remaja sempurna sepertimu belum memiliki kekasih? _So_.. _Virgin_ , eh?"

Wajah Minwoo langsung memerah, persis potongan stroberi yang bertengger di pinggiran gelas teh yang digenggamannya. "Tidak lucu." ia membuang wajah, menyesap tehnya dengan harapan bisa meredakan rona.

Wanita karir itu langsung terbahak. Minwoo itu menggemaskan bukan main, persis Changmin ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu –dan pria itu pun menurutnya masih menggemaskan sampai sekarang. Bedanya, Minwoo terkesan kalem, lain hal dengan Changmin yang langsung menyerocos dengan kata-kata pedas melebihi mie instan level puluhan jika dibuat kesal.

"Jangan tertawa, Noona. Kau sendiri memangnya bukan?"

"Eh, eh. Aku sudah pernah punya kekasih, Sayang."

"Hm? Kapankah itu? Lima tahun lalu?" Minwoo menyeringai.

"Yang penting aku sudah tidak–" Yoona menggeleng, "Ah.. kenapa kita membicarakan hal seperti ini? Ya Tuhan.. kau bahkan belum legal, Minwoo-ya."

"Kau yang memulai."

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Hanya bercanda."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba Yoona mengangkat bokong dari _love seat_ -nya, berpindah tempat menjadi di sebelah Minwoo. Ia meraih pundak Minwoo untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam pelukan.

"Yoon-Noona.."

"Maafkan aku, Minwoo." Ia mengusap punggung Minwoo lembut, "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, membantu mereka. Maaf, Minwoo, eomma-mu yang keras kepala itu akan marah besar andai saja aku mencampuri bumbu rumah tangganya. Satu yang kutahu, mereka menyayangimu, _Dear_. Sangat menyayangimu. Pasti mereka akan memperhitungkannya. Dan, Yunho.. _ne, ne_. Noona percaya pada appa-mu."

"Noona.. kau memihak Appa?"

" _No, no_. Maksudku, Yunho yang bertanggungjawab akan semua ini, 'kan? Aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Ia pasti tahu resikonya, dan tahu solusinya. Dan eomma-mu.. dia hanya belum bisa melupakan dan memaafkan. Itu saja."

Minwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Astaga.. Minwoo-ya, sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Kau mau pulang sekarang? Mau menungguku sebentar? Biar aku antar sekalian menemanimu di rumah. Changmin sepertinya tidak akan pulang sampai larut. Ia bilang padaku tadi."

Serentet kata Yoona membuat Minwoo terkikik. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Noona. Tinggiku saja sudah hampir menyamaimu. Jangan remehkan aku, aku sudah biasa sendiri di rumah," ia melepaskan rengkuhan Yoona, mengambil tasnya dengan cekatan. "Terima kasih tehnya. Senang bertemu denganmu," badannya membungkuk hormat.

"Uh.. baiklah, wahai bocah dewasa. Mari, kuantar kau ke depan."

" _Nope_."

"Minwoo.."

Anak remaja itu menjulurkan lidah, lalu menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Yoona. Sang wanita melipat tangannya di depan dada, lalu memijat pelipis yang berdenyut. Ia harus kembali mengurus kertas-kertas yang ia tinggalkan demi memberikan perhatian spesial pada tamunya. Tapi melihat kertas-kertas itu ternyata malah menambah parah rasa khawatirnya. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Ah persetan! Akan kuberitahu Minwoo nanti!"

.

.

Merasa otaknya sudah merintih pilu akibat kurang oksigen, Minwoo membuka mulut lebar-lebar, menyedot udara sebanyak-banyaknya, sepuas yang ia mau. Tidak peduli akan etika, tangannya bukan bergerak menutup mulut, namun malah terangkat, meregangkan otot dan sendi yang kaku karena posisinya yang tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan sejak satu jam lalu. Dan.. _Krek_. Oh, puas sekali ia mendengar suara itu. Ia memainkan pensilnya, melirik jam dinding.

Pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh menit. Hampir tengah malam.

Rupanya sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia berkutat dengan rumus-rumus yang tiada habis ia toreh di atas permukaan kertas buku catatan fisikanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia sering lupa waktu jikalau sudah terjerumus ke dalam bidang tersebut, sama halnya ketika menggambar, apalagi bermain _games_. Oleh karena itu, Changmin sang orangtua yang oh-sangat-baik-hati sampai-sampai membuat jadwal kapan-kapan saja Minwoo diperbolehkan untuk menyentuh _game-game_ kesayangannya. Tapi yang aneh, pria itu tidak memasang jadwal untuk waktu belajar dan menggambarnya. Padahal dua kegiatan tersebut juga bisa membuatnya melewatkan jam makan dan tuli temporer ketika dipanggil. Ia bebas belajar kapan pun ia mau. Ia bebas membuat karya sepanjang waktu. Aneh, bukan?

Merasa ingin mengambil jeda, ia bangkit dari kursi belajar untuk menuju sebuah tempat yang sering ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Sekadar merenung di malam hari sembari melihat hamparan bintang dan kerlip lampu perkotaan, ditemani indahnya rembulan yang tak absen mendengarkan. Simpel dan klise, tempat itu adalah balkon. Ia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandang pada paparan di depannya, tak berniat duduk padahal kursi kecil agak reyot sudah merayu bokongnya. Menguap kembali, ia tersadar menghirup udara dingin malam membuatnya agak mengantuk, tetapi mata seakan menolak untuk memejam, hanya ingin mengedip dan membuka. Ia tersenyum kecil menikmati pancaran sinar bulan, berbisik lemah sebagai sapaan pengikis kerinduan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa curahan hati terberai, ia mendudukki kursi yang menyambut dengan deritan. Kalau menurutnya deritan itu mesra. Oh, ia jadi teringat. Yunho sempat menawarkannya kursi baru, atau paling tidak memperbaikinya. Pria itu pernah hampir terjatuh karena mencoba mendudukki kursi ini, ia menceritakannya dengan alis yang menukik tajam, meneguk gelas kecil sake yang ke-lima. Ia terpingkal, terbahak, tak merasa berdosa sama sekali menertawakan orangtua sendiri. Yunho mengumpat, mengatainya anak durhaka. Lalu datanglah Changmin, menepuk kencang kepala Yunho yang langsung memanyunkan bibir, protes mengapa dirinya yang kena hukuman. Changmin si pendukung nomor satu Minwoo hanya tertawa, mengecup hidung Yunho, kemudian kening Minwoo. Yunho semakin geram, ia kembali meneguk sake-nya, sambil bergumam bahwa ia akan membalas perlakuan suaminya itu saat mereka hendak tidur. Pria yang tengah dibicarakan entah mengapa merona ria, menapak kaki Yunho sampai lelaki itu menyemburkan cairan di mulut –memang jorok. Ia menatap jengah pada orangtuanya yang sudah saling menyiapkan senjata berupa mulut untuk adu cekcok.

Paginya, benar saja. Changmin terlihat lunglai ketika memasak telur goreng dan roti panggang, mengerang sembari memegangi pinggang. Dirinya yang masih polos hanya memandang dengan mulut di tepi gelas berisi susu, bertanya-tanya mengapa leher eomma-nya berhiaskan banyak sekali tanda merah dan ungu. Ketika appa-nya datang dengan seringaian bagai serigala, ia hampir menerkamnya, berpikir kalau appa-nya benar-benar memberi hukuman pada eomma yang malang. Ia sangat menyayangi Changmin, akan menyerang siapapun itu yang berani melukai sang eomma. Tapi rencananya tak terlaksana, tidak jadi ia marah, karena Yunho duduk dengan santai di sebelahnya, berbisik bahwa eomma baik-baik saja, dan semalam hukuman yang ia berikan sangat mengasyikkan sehingga eomma pun menikmati walau menguras banyak tenaga. Dan dengan bodohnya, ia mengangguk.

Lucu sekali, tak disangka sebuah kursi reyot dapat membangkitkan kenangan manis nan memalukannya bersama Yunho dan Changmin –yang memalukan itu orangtuanya, tentu saja.

Minwoo bersandar, senyumnya makin lebar, matanya menggerayangi rembulan lagi. Dalam imajinasinya, satelit bumi itu tersenyum balik kepadanya. Begitu cantik. Elegan dan menawan. Semilir angin yang mengibas rambut dan daun di sekitar turut menambah kental romansa. Ah, sialnya, ia jadi ingat Mimi. Sebuah ironi, tapi entah mengapa rupa gadis itu membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tentram. Mungkinkah rindu? Sepertinya bukan. Hampir setiap hari ia bertemu dan diganggu gadis itu.

Rindu? Sebenarnya apakah rindu itu? Kata tersebut masih berupa bayang semu baginya. Apakah rasanya sama seperti ketika orangtuanya dengan tega meninggalkannya beberapa hari untuk berlayar ke pulau antah berantah, menghabiskan waktu berdua, lupa sejenak kalau mereka telah memiliki buah hati yang tengah merengek? Atau ketika jarinya linu tidak henti membayangkan untuk memainkan _Nintendo_ -nya yang diumpeti Changmin? Apakah rindu dan kangen itu sama? Bagaimana dengan perasaan ingin jumpa? Entahlah, mungkin suatu saat ia akan tahu.

Lamunannya ketika terdengar suara geraman mesin mobil. Ia mengangkat alis, bangkit dan mengendap untuk mengintip ke gerbang utama rumah mereka, takut terpergok kalau-kalau itu Changmin. Pria itu bisa menjadi setan kepala tiga bila mengetahui anaknya masih terjaga di tengah malam begini. Selain tidak ingin disemprot, ia pun tidak ingin membuat eomma-nya lebih kalut lagi.

Ia melihat mobil itu bergerak masuk setelah gerbang utama dibuka oleh _remote control_. Matanya menyipit untuk memperhatikan secara lebih jelas. Ternyata itu mobil milik Yunho. Ia menghela napas lega, namun ada rasa khawatir akan sang eomma yang belum jua kembali ke rumah. Akan pulangkah atau tidak Changmin malam ini, ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

Masih dengan status pengintip, ia kembali memperhatikan mobil itu –yang sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah, lalu masuk ke dalam garasi. Lima menit berlalu, keluarlah manusia yang ia tunggu.

Tapi..

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tidak mungkin.

Ia menyipitkan mata sekali lagi. Benar saja, ada dua sosok manusia yang keluar dari garasi. Berarti bukan hanya delusi. Ia memang tidak mengenali keduanya karena pencahayaan yang minim, namun yang pasti salah satunya adalah Yunho. Satunya lagi.. ia hanya berharap yang terbaik. Tidak mungkin juga ayahnya membawa orang lain ke rumah malam-malam begini. Apalagi ia sedang gaduh dengan Changmin. Penasaran, ia berlari kilat ke lantai bawah, tak lupa menutup jendela balkon.

Dapur adalah pilihannya. Beribu alasan dapat ia ciptakan di tempat ini. Ia membuka kulkas dengan harap-harap cemas, mencoba mengendalikan napasnya yang tersenggal karena habis meloncat anak tangga. Derap langkah kaki menggema di ruang tengah, membuat degup jantungnya terus melaju kencang, sampai gemetar tangannya menuang air mineral ke dalam gelas.

" _Tadaima_.."

Ia mendengar bisikan pelan Yunho, diikuti lampu ruangan yang menyala dengan jentikkan.

Tinggal menunggu orang selanjutnya.

"Yunho, jaketmu!"

Tangannya melemas, hampir menjatuhkan wadah air. Ternyata Changmin. Ia lega bukan main, syukurlah bukan orang asing yang akan mengganggu rumah tangga mereka yang diambang keretakkan. Mata Minwoo berkaca, sekonyong-konyong diingatkan akan stabilitas keluarga mereka yang sedang terkena gempa.

" _Ne, ne_ , Changminnie. Sudah, 'kan?"

Minwoo sekarang dapat membayangkan cengiran tak berdosa Yunho dan cemberutan kesal Changmin. Derap langkah menghilang, suara benda jatuh di atas sofa pun muncul. Pasti itu Yunho. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pria itu, seperti ingin sekali merusak properti rumah. Ia mereguk airnya, bertanya pada diri sendiri mengapa orangtuanya bisa pulang dengan satu mobil. Jangan-jangan mereka bersama ketika tidak berada di rumah kemarin. Sudah rujuk? Atau gimik?

"Minwoo-ya!"

Minwoo tersedak.

"Kau belum tidur!"

 _Oh, shit._

"Anak nakal! Sudah jam berapa ini, ha?"

Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbalik badan, memasang mata memelas dengan gelas masih di bibir. "A-aku masih mengerjakan _project_ sekolah, Eomma. Kau dan Appa juga pulang lebih larut malam ini," ujarnya setelah meletakan gelas penuh kehati-hatian di meja makan.

Changmin yang tadinya berwajah keras kini melembut. Minwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas kantung mata dan bulu halus di wajah itu. Changmin kelelahan. "Astaga.. maafkan aku. Tapi istirahat dulu, Minwoo. Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah."

Minwoo mengangguk kecil. 'Kau yang lelah, Eomma,' batinnya, tak sanggup melihat Changmin lebih lama.

"Hyung, kau mau kopi, teh, atau air putih?" Changmin bertanya dengan volume keras, berharap Yunho dapat mendengarnya.

"Kopi."

" _Arraseo_!" kini ia melihat Minwoo. "Susu coklat hangat?"

Minwoo tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengangguk antusias.

Melihatnya, Changmin ikut tersenyum.

Minwoo meninggalkan Changmin yang langsung menuju ke tempatnya meracik berbagai minuman, tak lupa menggumam ' _I love you'_ yang dibalas Changmin dengan ' _Love you too'_ lemah sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah, pandangannya jatuh pada seonggok badan manusia yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Tidak tidur, hanya berbaring dan menatap lampu yang bersinar redup.

"Appa," Minwoo mendudukkan diri di tempat yang masih kosong, " _okaeri_."

"Oh?" Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, "Minwoo-ya! Belum tidur?"

Minwoo menggeleng, menatap televisi dengan pandangan kosong. Yunho bangkit untuk mengambil remot, lalu menyalakan televisi dengan volume kecil, sekadar pemecah hening. Pria itu duduk kembali, merangkul pundak Minwoo yang berdecak risih. Yunho hanya tertawa. Dan seperti malam-malam biasa, Yunho bertanya ini-itu seputar sekolah dan kegiatannya selama ia dan Changmin tidak pulang. Minwoo menjawab seadanya, memberi sepercik bumbu sarkasme dan segumpal canda. Terus begitu sampai Changmin datang dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi dan satu gelas kaca.

Pria itu memberikan gelas pada empunya masing-masing, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yunho. Ia menyesap cairan sumber kafein di cangkirnya dengan perlahan, mata mengarah pada televisi. Yunho mengabaikan Changmin, melanjutkan obrolannya dengan sang anak yang sempat terhenti. Minwoo menanggapi sembari mencuri pandang pada Changmin yang tampak tenang, lebih rileks, seperti memberi sinyal kalau ia akan tumbang tak lama lagi. Seakan menangkap sinyal, Yunho langsung membawa kepala pria itu untuk jatuh ke bahu lebarnya, tanpa mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Minwoo iri hati melihat betapa nyamannya Changmin di rengkuhan Yunho, dengan mata mengatup-ngatup menikmati belaian tangan suami di kepala. Sesekali pria itu mengangguk mendengar celoteh Yunho, menggumam tanda masih mendengarkan, mencubiti paha Yunho ketika pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Rasanya.. seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang janggal. Rutinitas malam mereka memang seperti ini, kecuali jika Yunho dan Changmin terlalu lelah, atau salah satu dari mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membuat satunya lagi kesal. Minwoo pun kembali bergulat dengan pikiran sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia diterkam hebat oleh berjuta pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Ia pening, tidak sanggup lagi menerima bertubi rasa penasaran yang hinggap tak mau pulang. Ia butuh kepastian dan peluang, namun bukan saatnya untuk menerjang.

"Mm.. _Project_ -ku masih belum selesai," Minwoo segera menghabiskan susu coklat _homemade_ yang dibuat sendiri oleh Changmin, " _konbanwa_!" dan ia pun hilang sebelum Yunho dan Changmin membalasnya.

Yunho terkekeh. "Dasar, anak itu.." jemarinya masih setia memainkan surai halus Changmin.

"Nakal, mirip denganmu. Jenius, sama sepertiku." bisik Changmin. Ia mendesah nikmat ketika Yunho tiba-tiba memijat pelipisnya. "Mm, Hyung. Coba agak kekiri.. _ohh_.." desahannya semakin kuat, matanya memejam. Merasa lebih ingin menikmati pijatan Yunho dibanding kopinya, ia meletakkan cangkir dengan kasar, membuat sedikit cairannya tumpah. " _Feels good_."

Yunho ikut meletakkan cangkir. "Suhu tubuhmu sedikit hangat. Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya khawatir, terus memberi tekanan di titik yang suaminya arahkan. Seperti dugaan Yunho, Changmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Mungkin pria di sebelahnya kelelahan dan stress karena banyak pikiran. Ia menggigit bibir ketika Changmin melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya, menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukan yang lebih erat. Persis koala. Entah ia harus senang atau malah canggung mengingat keadaan mereka yang belum juga rujuk sampai sekarang.

"Mm.. hyung, kau hangat."

Yunho tersenyum, menahan geli ketika pipi Changmin menyelundup di ketiaknya. "Dan suhu tubuhmu bertambah tinggi, Chagi. Apa kau kedingin–h-hei! _Stop it, stop it_! Geli, Min-ah!" ia melepaskan gelak tawa. Kepala Changmin menggesek-gesek ketiaknya!

Changmin terkikik.

"Sialan kau!" pekik Yunho, menarik kepala Changmin keluar dari ketiaknya. Suaminya menjulurkan lidah, lalu menjatuhkan kembali kepala di bahunya. Kini ia dapat dengan jelas menghirup harum sampo yang dikenakan pria tersebut, tentu saja tanpa bau ketiaknya –deodorannya masih berfungsi sempurna. Ia mendengus, memberhentikan sang indera pengendus untuk menghirup lebih dalam. Harum sampo itu membuat pikirannya kacau. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak menghirup harum itu sembari melumat habis leher jenjang nan indah empunya. Ia rindu, namun mata itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Nyatanya, ia memang bersalah. Tapi ia akan mengakui kalau ia tidak bersalah. Ia punya alasan untuk melakukan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Rumit? Memang. Ia ini orang yang keras kepala. Ia kukuh akan tujuan.

Lain kepala, lain isinya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang memikirkannya, Changmin yang kini menatap kosong pada televisi itu sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu di kepalanya. Ia khawatir akan satu hal. Anaknya. "Hyung?"

" _Ne_?"

Changmin menggigit bibir. Maaf saja, ia harus menghancurkan momen intim mereka. "Apa kau sadar sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Minwoo.."

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

Mata Changmin sedikit berair, menahan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut. "Kau sadar ia memperhatikan kita tadi?"

Bingung akan pertanyaan Changmin, Yunho menggeleng pelan.

Changmin yang sudah tahu suaminya akan menjawab itu pun hanya menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga," bisiknya. Ia merasakan hangat telapak Yunho pada bahunya, mengusap pelan, menenangkan. Namun ia tidak bisa tenang saat ini.

"Kau khawatir ia tahu?"

".."

"Diam berarti 'ya'," Yunho membalikkan badan Changmin untuk menghadapnya, mengangkat kepala sang pria yang ditundukkan. Ia sempat setuju dengan perintah Changmin yang melarangnya untuk memberitahu Minwoo akan rencana perceraian mereka. Tapi ia berubah pikiran, sepertinya lebih baik anak itu tahu, "memangnya mengapa kalau ia tahu?"

Changmin mengerutkan kening, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Saat itu ia berpikir bahwa Yunho adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. "Hyung? 'Memangnya kenapa kalau ia tahu', katamu? Jung Yunho, tidakkah kau khawatir pada anakmu sendiri yang menyadari bahwa relasi orangtuanya sedang berada di titik kritis? Kau tidak cemas akan perasaannya?"

"Ia sudah dewasa, Changminnie. Lambat laun pun ia akan tahu keadaan kita."

"Dewasa? Ia masih remaja, Yunho."

"Lantas mengapa? Akan lebih berbahaya lagi jika ia mengetahuinya setelah kita.. setelah kita.." _shit_ , lidah Yunho kelu.

Changmin terdiam, sejenak memikirkan bagaimana ngerinya ia melihat wajah Minwoo nantinya.

"Biarkan ia tahu, Changminnie. Lebih baik terus terang agar ia lebih bisa menerimanya walaupun mungkin akan sangat meninju hatinya. Mentalnya perlu dipersiapkan sejak dini. Aku tidak ingin ia _shock_ hingga akhirnya kondisi psikologisnya terganggu."

"Ia tidak boleh tahu, Yunho. Ia tidak boleh tahu."

"Jangan seperti itu.. ini yang terbaik."

"Kau yang jangan seperti itu!"

Yunho terperangah. Bukan, bukan karena suara Changmin. Suara Changmin bahkan tidak mengagetkannya sama sekali. Pria itu selalu bisa mengontrol volume suaranya sesuai keadaan. Yang membuatnya terlonjak adalah wajah Changmin berikut ekspresi yang dikenakannya. Rasanya ia ingin merengkuh Changmin saat itu juga, menyembunyikan ekspresi itu agar ia tidak dapat melihatnya lagi, atau menggantinya dengan ekspresi baru yang lebih bisa ia toleransi. Ia membencinya. Ia sangat membenci ekspresi itu, apalagi jika Changmin memakainya untuk ditujukan padanya.

Dengusan Changmin menghancurkan diam Yunho. Pria itu membalikkan badannya lagi, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia memejamkan mata, menahan denyutan pada kepalanya yang menjadi-menjadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bangkit dan berlari ke kamar, namun ia takut ia akan roboh. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Yunho. Astaga, mengapa lelaki itu selalu membuatnya marah? Selalu membuatnya hilang kontrol? Namun di satu sisi, ialah peredam segalanya. Dan saat ini ia membenci Yunho karena itu.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi!" Changmin memegang dahi, matanya menatap lirih. Ia dapat merasakan punggungnya dihujam tatapan Yunho. "Aku.." ia mengambil napas, "aku membencimu, Yunho."

Yunho berdecak. "Dari dulu kau membenciku, Changmin."

" _Baka_."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah memberitahuku berkali-kali."

"Kau.. bodoh, Yunho. Kalau aku membencimu dari dulu, kenapa aku menerima lamaranmu? Aku tidak membencimu waktu itu.."

"Hm? Katamu kau membenciku?"

"I-itu.."

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku yang bodoh mencintaimu."

'Kau tidak bodoh karena mencintaiku.'

"Hm? Sebegitu bencinya dirimu sampai melihat wajahku saja muak, he? Berbaliklah, katakan jika kau membenciku di depan wajahku."

"Diamlah, Hyung."

"Kau hanya menerimaku agar anakmu tidak sengsara karena tidak memiliki ayah, bukan?"

"Kubilang diam!"

"Katakan, Changmin! Katakan kau membenciku di depan mataku! Aku akan mengabulkannya, Changmin! Kau ingin kita berce–uh , kau ingin kita pisah, 'kan? Aku akan melakukannya."

" _Urusai_!"

"Aku akan–"

Sofa yang telah berusia lima tahun itu berderit. Changmin yang sudah muak dengan semua perkataan Yunho akhirnya melakukan aksinya. Lelaki berkaki jenjang itu berbalik dan menerjang Yunho sampai punggung suaminya menubruk permukaan sofa yang untungnya tidak keras, namun ia meringis karena kepalanya terantuk tangan sofa dengan cukup kuat ditambah berat badan Changmin yang menindihnya.

"Sudah kubilang diam!" Changmin mengatur napas. Sial, kepalanya sakit sekali. Ia tidak berani menatap manik Yunho. "Kau membuatku bingung! Kau membuatku terus bertanya tentang perasaanku! Kau membuatku terus merasa bersalah!"

"Minnie.."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

".."

"Kau membuatku ingin menceraikanmu sekarang juga! Aku membencimu. Puas kau?"

Katakanlah ia bukan lelaki jantan sekeras mungkin di telinganya sekarang, dan ia sungguh tidak mempedulikannya. Genangan air di matanya tumpah begitu saja. Tembok sekuat apapun tidak akan bisa membendung air itu. Siapa yang tidak hancur ketika mendengar orang yang sangat disayang berkata bahwa ia membencimu? Yunho mengatur napasnya, berusaha menyeringai walau air mata sudah berderai. "Belum," ia mengambil napas, "kau belum menatapku. Ayo, katakan lagi!" oh, betapa senangnya ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Changmin menggeram. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, membuka mulut, mencari mata Yunho, dan bersiap mengumpatnya. Namun kata-katanya tertahan. Ia tertegun. Sialan! Jung Yunho sialan itu menangis! Pria yang ia kenal tidak pernah mengeluarkan air mata setitik embun pun itu menangis. Dan itu membuatnya sakit. Seharusnya ia membenci Yunho saat ini. Tapi kenapa Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya terombang-ambing? Ia membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang. Ia membuat orang yang penting baginya menangis. "Hyung.." tangannya yang gemetar terangkat, menangkup wajah kecil Yunho. "Aku.. maafkan aku.." jemarinya mengusap air mata Yunho dengan lembut.

Yunho mendengus, "Tidak.. kau hanya mengasihaniku. Aku tahu kau, _Baby_."

Pernyataan itu di ambang benar dan salah. Changmin tersenyum pahit. Ia kalah. Ia kalah malam ini. Persetan dengan semuanya, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar Yunho-nya berhenti menangis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Heh.. benar ternyata."

"Hmm.." gumam Changmin.

Tanpa Yunho ketahui, tangan sang suami mulai menggerayang. Jemari milik Changmin sudah hinggap di dasinya, menarik sampai sampulnya terlepas. Saat tersadar, ia hanya mengabaikan, mengira apa yang dilakukan Changmin tak lebih dari sekadar menenangkannya. Sekarang ia lebih memilih memandangi wajah manis sang pria yang warnanya sudah semerah buah kesukaannya. Refleks, ia menjilat bibir.

Changmin melempar dasi itu entah kemana, lalu membawa telapaknya menuju mata Yunho, menghapusi jejak-jejak air mata sampai habis tak tersisa. Ia tersenyum tulus akan hasilnya. Senyuman yang membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya sirna, juga senyum yang membuat dada Yunho berdesir seperti pasir di pantai. "Jangan menangis," ia berbisik tepat di telinga Yunho, sedikit menghembus pelan dengan tangan yang menjelajahi dada bidang pria di bawahnya, seperti menghafal satu persatu lekuknya, kendati sudah sangat ia hafal. " _Let me.._ " ia menanggalkan kancing kedua kemeja Yunho, memberikan belaian halus jari telunjuknya pada tulang selangka Yunho layaknya mengarungi jembatan.

Sebenarnya Yunho bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Changmin. Pria itu nampaknya masih belum dapat ia tebak walaupun sudah belasan tahun mereka bersama. Ia tidak berkata, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mencerup sayup-sayup energi yang menguar dari tubuh pria di atasnya, menyelami lingkupan hangat yang familiar, merasai tiap sentuhan yang ia rindu, menghidu aroma tubuh yang selalu menjadi candu. Bolehkah ia menikmati? Atau..

Yunho meraih tangan Changmin yang sekarang ingin merenggut sabuk pinggangnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Jung-Shim Changmin?" tanyanya, menggembok coklat temaram itu. Sinarnya kabur, yang ia lihat hanya kesedihan berbumbu berahi. Secuil rasa cinta? Mungkin.

Changmin tak mengindahkan, mencoba lepas dari cengkaraman Yunho. Ia meringis ketika Yunho menguatkan cengkramannya. Oh Tuhan, saat ini ia hanya ingin menghindari berbagai pertanyaan, untuk kembali ke dalam pelukan orang itu walau hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Ia mengedikkan bahu. Itu jawaban terjujur.

Yunho mengerang. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" seru Changmin, akhirnya bisa melepaskan cengkraman Yunho yang mengendur, "bisa kita tidak membicarakannya lagi, Hyung? Kemarin rasanya kita sudah baik-baik saja. M-maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku yang memulai. Tapi itu karena aku khawatir pada Minwoo. Aku sangat menyayanginya, Hyung. Aku belum siap jika ia mengetahui segalanya, padahal aku tahu kalau ia sudah mulai menyadarinya," ia mengusap wajah frustasi.

Saat ini Yunho ingin sekali mengumpat, menyalahkan Changmin karena memang ialah yang selalu memulai pertikaian ketika konflik antara mereka sudah mereda. Namun ia mengerti dilema yang dialami suaminya. Lagipula, biarkanlah, ia tahu Changmin orang yang tertutup dan suka menyendiri. Pria itu jarang sekali blak-blakan padanya. Biarkanlah ia mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya malam ini.

"Aku.. aku masih tidak percaya kita sampai pada kondisi ini. Hyung.. ini salahmu. Kenapa kau merebut milikku?" Changmin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

Yunho bergeming, mengusap punggung Changmin lembut, menunggu.

"Aku takut.. aku takut kau akan menyakitiku lagi."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Pegang omonganku, Changmin."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kau tidak akan mengulangi apa yang kau dan ayahmu lakukan?"

"Karena aku bukan ayahku, Changmin. Dan kau dan Minwoo adalah segalanya bagiku."

" _Please.._ Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi padaku dan anakku."

" _Our son._ Minwoo anak kita, Minnie."

" _I love him_."

Hati Yunho seperti dirajam puluhan pecut. "Jadi.. andaikan ia tidak ada, kau akan melepasku?" Yunho mengangkat wajah Changmin, mencari kekuatan di mata itu, "Apa usahaku selama ini masih kurang? Aku mengejarmu sampai akhirnya kudapat, tapi ternyata tali ini belum cukup kuat sampai kau terlepas lagi. Apa aku harus mengejarmu lagi, hm? Seperti dahulu?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa membicarakannya padaku terlebih dahulu, bukan seenaknya seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau akan setuju? Tidak akan. Kau selalu menghalangiku untuk memperbaiki nama Jung yang sudah tercap buruk di kepalamu. Kumohon.. izinkan aku mengubah pemikiranmu itu. Bisakah kita berjuang, Changmin-ah?"

Changmin mengepalkan tangan. Ia teringat perkataan ibunya. Ya, mungkin ia akan mulai memaafkan. Ia tahu ia terlambat, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan?

"Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku.. aku terlalu mencintaimu, Changmin. Aku terlalu bodoh. Aku terlalu dungu," air mata Yunho kembali lagi. Akhirnya ia merasakan lelah yang sesungguhnya.

Jantung Changmin berdegup. Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? "Hyung.."

"Harusnya dulu aku menolak tawaran itu, Changmin-ah. Harusnya aku memberi kesempatan pada orang lain untuk meminangmu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Harusnya saat ini kau bahagia bersama orang yang kau cinta, menyisakan aku yang bekerja siang-malam hanya untuk mencintai diri sendiri.."

"Ssshhh.. sshh..," Changmin membekap mulut suaminya. Ia mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya. " _I love you, Hyung.. I love you.."_ bisik Changmin di telinga Yunho.

" _No.. you don't."_

"Mm _.. I do. I always do_ ," Changmin mengusap air mata Yunho untuk kedua kali, membiarkan pria itu memulihkan dirinya sendiri sambil menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Ia tahu ia mencintai Yunho. Ia sungguh mencintai Yunho, namun ada suatu tembok dalam dirinya yang menghalangi pria itu untuk masuk secara utuh dan tinggal di hatinya. Ia tahu tembok itu, dan ia masih belum bisa merobohkannya. Dan mungkin Yunho-lah yang bisa. Ia akan sabar menunggu sampai saat itu.

Mungkin..

.

.

Cukup.

Inilah saatnya ia kembali ke kamar. Jantungnya sudah kembali pada intensitas semula. Air matanya sudah berhenti untuk turun. Ia akan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang kini sama-sama tak bersuara. Sejak tadi ia berada di balik dinding. Duduk di salah satu anak tangga sambil menatap kosong. Telinganya aktif menangkap kata demi kata, bisik demi bisik, umpatan demi umpatan. Dan sekarang rasanya sudah cukup.

Ia bangkit.

Menaiki tangga dengan derap langkah kaki selembut bulu yang jatuh ke tanah.

.

.

Yunho terdorong dari lamunannya ketika tangan Changmin menemukan jalannya kembali. Kini punggung tangan yang selalu ia kecup itu sudah sampai pada resleting celananya. Ia menelan saliva. Wajah Changmin kembali merah padam. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan hukum alam yang menyuruhnya segera melahap orang itu hidup-hidup, mencecap segala macam rasanya sampai puas. _Shit_ , mata _Bambi_ itu menatap matanya dengan jalang. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan napasnya yang menderu diburu nafsu.

Tangan Changmin bergerak, membelai gundukkan di celana Yunho yang sudah menyerupai bukit. "Hyung.."

Tangan Yunho menyekap tangan Changmin, membawanya ke mulut. Ia menyesapi buku-buku jari Changmin, membuat sang empu mendesah lemah dengan mata tetap mengarah padanya. _F uck._

Ia menginginkannya, begitu pun dengan Changmin. Ia tidak peduli jikalau malam ini hanyalah pelampiasan kefrustasian mereka. Sebuah malam tanpa arti.

" _Wanna fuck?"_

Changmin menyeringai kemudian menggeleng, mendesah kembali ketika Yunho menjilat pergelangannya, menyesap nadinya, memprotes jawaban yang ia berikan. " _I want to make love to you_.."

Mendengarnya, Yunho menyembunyikan senyum. "Mm? _Liar_."

" _Shut the fuck up, Hyung_!"

" _Make me_."

Sofa malang itu kembali berderit. Yunho menarik lengan Changmin dengan kuat, menyebabkan pria itu terperosok ke dada bidangnya. Belum sempat Changmin mengaduh, Yunho sudah menginvasi mulutnya. Bibir penuh berbentuk hati itu melahap habis mulutnya tiada ampun. Beringas dan ganas. Ia pun membalas dengan sama brutalnya, sambil menjambaki rambut Yunho karena tidak sanggup menahan buncahan gairah yang merasuki tiap pompaan darahnya. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan siku dan lutut yang rasanya sebentar lagi akan layu. Merasa tak berdaya, ia mengerang di mulut Yunho, memberi kode.

Tidak perlu dirinya menjadi master kriptografi untuk mengartikan kode dari suaminya. Yunho mengerti, tak segan ia memutar posisi tanpa menghentikan aduan mulut mereka. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Changmin yang tadinya melingkari lehernya, meletakannya di atas kepala pria manis tersebut, mengunci keduanya dengan satu tangan. Ia memaguti bibir atas dan bawah Changmin secara bergantian, menikmati tiap tekstur dan rasa dari bibir yang selalu menjadi kelemahannya itu. Satu tangannya yang lain bebas menjelajah, sengaja ia berikan kebebasan demi menggapai daerah-daerah tertentu yang dapat membuat pria di bawahnya menggelinjang, menghentikan sementara pergulatan bibir mereka untuk melenguh tiada makna.

Tidak mau kalah, Changmin pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Permainan mereka kali ini cukup kasar. Karena tangannya tidak dapat bergerak, ia pun menunjukkan Yunho betapa hebatnya ia dalam berciuman. Sesekali ia menyeringai bangga saat Yunho mendesah tertahan.

Tak pelak, rasa rindu yang membabibuta menghilangkan kontrol dua insan tersebut, mengenyahkan segala permasalahan yang menghantui di saat kedua pasang bibir belum bertemu. Entah akan seperti apa mala mini akhirnya.

Ketika merasakan gigitan kecil Yunho pada bibir bawahnya, Changmin segera membuka kedua belah bibirnya, mempersilahkan Yunho masuk dengan senang hati.

Lidah Yunho yang menyergap, lanjut bergerak liar, mengabsen gigi-gigi Changmin sampai tidak ada satu pun yang terlewat, menyapu pada langit-langitnya yang membuat sang empu menahan geli. Kemudian mengajak lidah sang pujaan hati untuk mengiringi tari. Satu tangan yang tadinya bebas kini menelusup belakang kepala pria itu, terus menipiskan jarak sampai kurang dari nol. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan pria itu, menginginkannya sepenuhnya.

Sekonyong-konyong, tangan Changmin refleks mendorong dada Yunho, menjadikan untaian bibir mereka terlepas. Ternyata ia lupa kalau mereka masih hidup di dunia dan membutuhkan oksigen. Ia mengatur napasnya dengan dahi Yunho yang menempeli dahinya. Pria di atasnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tertawa kecil, sedikit tersedak. "Wajahmu lucu," ujarnya, memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang sangat merah dengan napas tak karuan.

Sesuatu di bawah sana menegang dikarenakan mata elang Yunho tersuguhi pemandangan yang amat ahli membuat kewarasannya tersungkur. Changmin-nya sangat menggugah selera dengan mata penuh nafsu dan tawa kecil yang merdu. Maaf saja, untuk saat ini ia ingin menebas tawa itu, menggantikannya dengan yang lebih seronok. "Jangan merusak suasana, Minnie," ia mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi, bersiap mengaitkan bibir.

"Mmm.." Changmin menoleh, menyebabkan _landing_ yang tidak tepat, bibir penasaran Yunho jatuh di bawah telinganya. "Jangan di sini," bisiknya dengan suara serak. Ia mencoba memeriksa sekitar, takut kalau-kalau Minwoo akan turun –mengingat anak itu berkata bahwa ia akan melanjutkan _project_ -nya, dan melihat mereka melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Ia tidak ingin kejadian lalu terulang, seperti waktu itu, dan parahnya Changmin tidak bisa menghentikan Yunho yang sudah di ujung tanduk, membiarkan sang anak menjadi saksi bisu.

Yunho mengerutkan kening, sudah tidak peduli. Ia tidak menjawab, bibirnya ia sibukkan dengan melumat ujung rahang sang pujaan hati, menyesapnya kuat sampai melukiskan sebuah tanda yang paling ia banggakan. Changmin melenguh kencang, disanalah salah satu titik terlemahnya. Ia ingin memukul Yunho, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan di saat seperti ini?

Yunho semakin liar karena disemangati lenguhan Changmin, menikmati setiap jengkal rahang dan leher yang tersaji hanya untuknya. Hidungnya menghirup harum kolonye yang selalu dipakai Changmin, dengan sentuhan aroma alami tubuh pria itu, menambah kacau kepalanya yang ingin meledak, dan celananya yang semakin menyempit. Telapaknya bergerak lagi, menelusup ke dalam kain berlapis-lapis yang dikenakan Changmin. Kulit jemarinya dapat dengan mudah merasakan tiap gumpalan otot di perut itu, berikut bulu-bulu halus yang menyelimutinya, jua basah keringat yang bak cairan gula pelapis donat. Setelah puas, mulutnya berhenti membabat habis si leher dan pundak yang malang. Tangannya menyibak kemeja atasan Changmin. Ia memandangi pria di bawahnya. Kejantanannya meronta.

" _So gorgeous_."

Changmin menutup wajahnya yang sudah matang sempurna dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya menutupi kedua putingnya yang menyembul sembunyi-sembunyi. " _I know. Thanks_."

Yunho tergelak. "Jangan halangi wajahmu, Changdol. _Let me see your beauty_.."

"Tidak mau, _Pabbo_!"

"Hei.."

Changmin membuka sela di jemarinya yang menutup wajah, mengintip sedikit pada Yunho yang terlihat kesal. Ia memanyunkan bibir sarat akan pinta. " _Bedroom, please_.."

Setelah dua kata itu terucap, badan Changmin rasanya seenteng _dandelion_. Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tidak sabaran, _bridal style_. Ia melayang, Yunho sayapnya. Sedikit ngeri, ia mengalungkan lengan dengan erat di bahu suaminya, menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Ketika kaki Yunho mulai melangkah, ia mendekatkan bibirnya di rahang tegas itu, melayangkan ciuman lembut nan panjang, lalu membisikkan kalimat-kalimat roman klise di telinganya. Tipikal Changmin.

Perjalanan mereka yang hanya beberapa detik –karena jarak kamar mereka dan ruang tengah yang tidak terlalu jauh, terasa panjang sekali bagi Yunho. Lututnya sudah melemas bak puding stroberi, alat pembukti maskulinitasnya sudah mendobrak-dobrak celana, ingin segera menghirup udara. Changmin membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan yang seharusnya. Pria itu senang sekali menggodanya di saat yang tidak tepat, hampir saja ia menjatuhkannya karena tidak konsen. Sepertinya harus dihukum.

Ranjang yang sangat empuk di kamar mereka berdebam, dengan sigap menangkap badan ramping namun berisi milik Changmin yang terjatuh dari gendongan Yunho. Pria bermata mirip _Bambi_ itu menggigit bibir, menatap tajam pada suaminya yang tengah membuka kemeja dengan kecepatan layaknya siput. " _Palli_.." raungnya. Ia pun mengikuti jejak Yunho, melucuti pakaian berpeluh yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Menyisakan celana, Yunho berjingkat menaiki ranjang mereka, merambati Changmin yang masih berkutat dengan _boxer_ -nya. Ia menjulurkan tangan, membantu pria itu agar sang pria dapat membantunya membuka celana miliknya. Setelah raib seluruh kain dari tubuh sang suami, ia mendorong Changmin sampai rebah punggungnya menimpa bantal. Ia kembali mengambil kuasa akan mulut itu, seakan menghisap nyawa Changmin sampai hanya tersisa raga. Tangannya memandu tangan pasangannya untuk menuju ikat pinggang dingin yang menggantung-gantung, sempat bersinggungan dengan kejantanan Changmin yang sudah siap sedia.

Changmin mengerang merasakan dingin di area bawahnya, ia menuruti perintah Yunho untuk melucuti celana pria itu dengan mulut yang tak henti membalas hujaman-hujaman. Karena kesulitan, ia meminta izin untuk memutuskan tautan, memilih untuk lebih fokus memeloroti celana Yunho beserta _boxer_ -nya. Ia menelan ludah, tenggorokannya mengering seketika. Kecemasan mengerubungi otaknya sekarang. Ternyata masih ada keraguan. Mengapa?

"Hyung.."

Peka akan makna sinar di mata Changmin, Yunho tersenyum lembut, menangkup wajah Changmin dan mengecup keningnya. " _It's okay. We're okay. Everything's great. Don't worry too much_ ," ia mengecup kening itu lagi, "malam ini semuanya baik-baik saja, _Baby_ ," direngkuhnya tubuh tanpa sehelai benang itu, mengusapi kulit punggungnya yang sehalus sutera. Kepala Changmin tenggelam di dadanya, ia harap pria itu dapat mendengar tiap detakan jantung.

Changmin menghela napas, agak segan melepaskan pelukan Yunho yang hampir membuatnya meleleh. Ia menatap mata Yunho, mencari kesungguhan dalam kelamnya, mencari kepercayaan tatkala hatinya dipenuhi curiga, menghitung persen nafsu yang dapat mengalahkan rasa cinta. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga, namun aroma _musky_ Yunho menyalakkan berahinya yang siap menggonggong kembali. Langsunglah ia tersadar jikalau ada yang harus ia puaskan malam ini. Ia menahan genangan itu seraya membaringkan diri, tak lupa membawa tubuh Yunho yang riang mengikuti. Entah mengapa rasanya seperti saat kedua mereka bercinta. Bukan pertama, karena ia membencinya.

Yunho sempat tersenyum sebelum bibirnya bertengger di leher Changmin, kembali merasakan manis dan lembutnya kulit Changmin di lidahnya, kembali mendengarkan suara Changmin yang sangat merdu ketika sanggup ia mengerjai titik-titik tertentu, kembali lena akan nyeri di kulit kepala yang dijambaki juga pedih di punggung yang dicakari tatkala sampai destinasinya di dua puncak mini dada pasangannya.

Detak jantung Changmin berdetak cepat menyaingi detik jarum jam, suhu tubuhnya kian memanas kendati _AC_ menderu-deru, keringatnya bercucuran, diikuti air mata penanda kerinduan. Mulutnya yang tadi tertahan telapak tangan kini meraung-raung dengan tanpa penghalang. Lantas ia menarik bantal di dekatnya, menutupi wajahnya yang dapat membakar bantal itu sampai hangus. Rengekannya mengeras kala mulut lihai Yunho sampai pada harta karunnya. Ia merasakan tangan Yunho memisahkan kedua pahanya satu sama lain, membentangnya dengan jarak yang tidak dekat.

Yunho menghembuskan napas di ujung aset milik Changmin yang menegak sempurna, membuat pria itu gemetar. Ia terkekeh, menarik bantal sialan yang sedari tadi menghalanginya untuk melihat wajah cantik itu, membuang sang bantal entah kemana. Ia menatap lurus pada Changmin yang menatapnya malu. Sudah belasan tahun mereka melakukan hal ini dan Changmin masih seperti perawan jika bergelut dengan urusan tatap-menatap ketika berhubungan intim. Ia merendahkan mulutnya dengan mata yang masih mengait, menggeram kecil.

Mulut Changmin membulat ketika kejantanannya mulai memasuki liang hangat mulut Yunho. Matanya menangkap seringaian Yunho dengan kerlingan mata yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasan. Dan ketika Yunho mulai bekerja menggunakan mulutnya, di situlah kewarasannya benar-benar menguap. Lenguhannya tiada pernah mengheningkan ruangan, tak peduli lagi jika anak semata wayangnya dapat mendengarnya. Nafsu bisa membutakan segalanya, bukan? Ia meremas sprei putih ranjangnya, berusaha keras untuk tetap mengikat tambatan pandang dengan sang suami walaupun nikmat duniawi yang menerjangnya membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata dan membuang kepala ke belakang. Ia menikmati seluruh pekerjaan hebat suaminya, seringkali pinggulnya pun turut mengikuti permainan Yunho. Selang beberapa menih, sampailah ia pada puncaknya. Ia melenguh menyebut nama Yunho dengan durasi panjang, jemari bersarang di rambut sang suami. Sakit kepalanya hilang begitu saja. Benar-benar sihir yang nikmat.

"Mm.. _you taste good_."

"Yun-Hyung.." Changmin mengatur napasnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, keringatnya terus bergulir. Namun gejolak itu masih ada, malah semakin menggelora. Ada yang kurang, ia tahu itu, dan ia menginginkannya sekarang. " _Fuck me, Hyung.. want you inside me_ _now_. _Deep inside me_."

Tentunya sebagai suami yang siap siaga, Yunho langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya. Ia menggeledah seisi laci untuk menemukan sepasang pelumas dan kondom. Ia membubuhkan cairan itu pada jari-jarinya.

" _Hurry! Hurry_!"

" _Be patient, Baby."_

" _You don't have to prep me. I can bear the pain._ "

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya. " _You sure? I don't wanna hurt you, Baby._."

Changmin menggeleng kencang. Ia sudah tidak sabar menantikan dirinya terisi penuh oleh Yunho, bukan jarinya. "A-aku siap, Hyung. _Do it, do it."_

Agak ragu, Yunho memasang kondom dan membubuhi _lube_ dengan agak banyak mengingat mereka sering sekali melewatkan waktu intim mereka akhir-akhir ini, seyogyanya Changmin harus dipreparasi dahulu agar dapat lebih bisa beradaptasi kembali. Namun melihat Changmin yang sangat menggebu-gebu, Yunho memakluminya. Menyadari waktu yang tidak banyak juga membuatnya tidak berpikir panjang. " _Ready_?"

Changmin mengangguk mantap, menggigit bibirnya.

Saat Yunho mulai memasukinya, napasnya tercekat. Sakit, ia tidak bohong. Semakin perih ketika milik Yunho makin terhisap olehnya. Rasanya bokongnya seperti terbelah dua. Yunho sempat memasang wajah khawatir, bertanya tentang keadaannya. Ia hanya menggeleng, lanjut melenguh walau air mata sudah berjatuhan, mempersilahkan tamu spesialnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Napasnya kembali teratur saat Yunho menghentikan lajunya, membiarkannya membiasakan diri. Ia mengangguk setelah beberapa detik, mengizinkan Yunho untuk bergerak. Ia mendesah tak karuan, diikuti dengan guliran bola mata kebelakang karena Yunho tepat mengenai sebuah titik istimewa. Tentu saja orang itu sudah menghafalnya. Yunho-lah satu-satunya orang yang kenal betul seluk-beluk dan lika-liku tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Yunho bergerak dengan ritme, melahap tiap desah napas dan degup jantung pria di bawahnya yang benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik saat ini. Ia menangkap tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu, membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya di bawah sana. Berkali-kali ia cumbu telinga lebar itu, berkata tanpa ada makna namun sarat akan cinta. _Nonsense_ dan _Bullshit_ kalau kata orang-orang, tapi dapat menjadi bumbu yang paling gurih jika diucapkan dalam waktu seperti ini. Tak lupa, ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis pada wajah Changmin. Pasangannya pun demikian, berkali-kali melumat bibirnya dan memberi tanda-tanda di bahu dan rahangnya.

Ia tidak tahu tepatnya tatkala tubuhnya seperti diangkat menuju tempat terindah di alam semesta. Yang ia tahu, ia diangkat bersama seorang manusia menyerupai malaikat di muka bumi, meringkuk dalam kungkungan tangannya. Ia bahagia, itulah yang ia rasakan. Segala kenikmatan apik saat ini bahkan kalah oleh rasa bahagia yang melanda.

Yunho tersenyum lebar dengan tangis di mata, melingkarkan tangan di badan Changmin dengan sangat-sangat erat. "Changmin-ah.." ia membenamkan kepalanya di helai rambut sewarna madu milik Changmin yang sudah tak tentu arah dan agak basah terkena keringat. Dadanya melekat tanpa jarak dengan punggung Changmin. Pria itu sepertinya sudah tak sanggup membuka mata.

"Hmm.." gumam Changmin, mencoba menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, tidak ingin suhu tubuh mereka yang panas cepat terganti dengan dingin udara dan pendingin ruangan. "Hyung.. aku tidak bisa bernapas.." gerutunya ketika Yunho memeluk tubuhnya cukup erat.

Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa, ia mengendurkan dekapannya. Keduanya menyamankan posisi sampai benar-benar nyaman. Keadaan tiba-tiba hening, tapi pecah kembali. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Mm.. tidak apa kau tidak membalasnya. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya,"

Changmin dapat merasakan senyum Yunho di kepalanya. Air matanya luruh lagi. Ia merasa hina saat itu juga. " _Nde_.." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Dengkuran halus Yunho terdengar bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit dan pandangannya lambat laun mengabur. Ia mengabaikannya, memilih untuk menyusul Yunho ke pulau kapuk.

Ia tidur tanpa bunga.

.

.

" _Morning_ , Changdol-ah, tidak biasanya kau telat bangun. Matahari sudah menyembul, _Honey_."

Ia mencoba membuka mata, namun rasanya seperti tiap helai bulu matanya digelayuti berton-ton batu besar.

"Min.. Changmin-ah?"

Ia bisa mendengar suara suaminya. Ia ingin menjawab namun tenggorokannya seperti ditusuki jarum-jarum. Bibirnya kering dan pecah, perih. "Nn.. Yun.." ia merasakan dahinya ditempeli telapak tangan Yunho. Sangat nyaman hingga menjemputnya kembali ke alam mimpi.

" _Oh, shit_!"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _Hai, hai semua!_

 _Mengulas singkat, mungkin kalian agak dibuat dilema dengan si Changmin yang mood-mood-an ini, sebenarnya dia memang masih diombang-ambing perasaannya sendiri kepada si Jung karena masa lalu mereka._

 _Dan adegan 'anu'-nya.. semoga tidak mengecewakan ya . *actually my first attempt at writing such detailed *** scene lol* *gapunyamalu*_

 _Fyuh~ Btw, sudah satu tahun terhitung tanggal update terakhir saya yah ternyata :') *jadi rindu*_

 _Di satu tahun itu, banyak sekali memang tetekbengek sampai-sampai lupa dan selalu gak mood untuk nulis :'(_

 _Tapi seringkali, saya mencoba untuk improve dan improve! Mencoba untuk koreksi tulisan sendiri dan merenungi kesalahan untuk diminimalisir kedepannya._

 _Ah iya.. saya mau post ff selain di ffn ini.._

 _Ada saran tempat saya post kah dari kalian? (kalau kalian baca ini, beritahu sembari review di kotak review, oke? Hehe -3-)_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan untuk menbaca dan tetap ingat ff saya (gak ingat sayanya juga gak apa hehe)_

 _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

 ** _** Dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak (kritik dan saran diterima)**_**


End file.
